GibbsAllison Series:Gibbs's New Girl 1
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This story is a discipline story with Adult Spanking and Mild Adult Infantilism and Adult Age play. If you don't like or are offended by any of these please don't read. When the team gets a tough new case they are assigned a temporary new member and they have to figure out how she fits in their little family.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Author's Notes:

This story is a discipline story with Adult Spanking and Mild Adult Infantilism and Adult Age play. If you don't like or are offended by any of these please don't read. Constructive reviews and points of view are welcome but if you just going to criticize please don't bother because I will end up deleting it.

Everyone who watches is familiar with the dynamics of NCIS. This is a story of the hidden dynamics of team Gibbs with Gibbs as a father figure.

When the team gets a tough new case they are assigned a temporary new member and they have to work out how she fits in their family.

Chapter 1

It was nearly time to get off when Gibbs entered and shouted the words everyone dreads to hear this time of day.

"Gear up! We have a dead marine!"

As everyone scrambled for their gear Vance appeared at the top of the catwalk and called down.

"Gibbs, a minute."

"We've just caught a case director?" answered Gibbs as he stopped and looked up at the man.

"I know, it's about the case" answered Vance and then left heading for his office.

"I'll meet you at the truck" called Gibbs to his team and then headed towards the director's office.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other with puzzled looks but just shrugged their shoulders as the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time even though it hurt his knee, his team was waiting for him and it upset him that Leon would asked to see him just as he caught a case.

"What's so important Leon that it couldn't wait until we got back?" asked Gibbs as he opened the door and walked into the Director's office.

Leon was sitting at his desk with a worried look on his face and that didn't bode well for Gibbs.

"I just received a call from Sec Nav, you're dead marine is possible an attaché to several foreign embassies who have just informed us that information from some sensitive documents have been copied"

"And you think he might have them on him?" asked Gibbs, if he did this could complicate the case a great deal.

"Possibly, the problem is that if he does the documents are all mixed up. Someone is taking key words from different documents and putting them together in several languages. Unless you can read all the different languages it just looks like a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Sec Nav is sending over a specialist to decipher any documents that he has on his person. If they are from the stolen documents she will be joining your team until we find out who copied the documents and why?"

"Who is it?" asked Gibbs with concern, he had a feeling this wasn't going to bode well for his team.

"Allison Grayson, she's been with special cipher and decryption for almost twenty years now."

Gibbs took this news with his usual stoic demeanor, He had heard of her before but knew very little about her other than she was the oldest daughter of a retired four star general and a senator's sister. It was said that Allison, or Ali as she was called by a select few stayed mostly to herself and didn't play well with other's.

"Don't suppose I have a choice in this do I?" asked Gibbs stoically as he looked at Leon, the look on the Director's face said it all "Didn't think so"

"This comes directly for Sec Nav Gibbs, if this marine does have any part of those missing documents it could have wide ranging foreign ramifications."

"I agree," answered Gibbs with a sigh. He didn't like it but he knew that if it did involve foreign governments things could get messy quickly. "When will she be coming in?"

"She won't. Your team is to bag and tag everything, take extensive photographs then as soon as Ms. Sciuto is finished with the forensics you are to deliver all the documents to her."

"We know how to work a case Leon." he answered sarcastically, this raised Gibbs ire, she was telling him and his team how to work a case.

"This comes directly from her Gibbs, you can take it up with her when you deliver the documents to her house."

"Oh believe me I will." said Gibbs as he turned and exited the Director's office. He had a case to work and no smart al lick little crypto specialist was going to tell him how to do his job.

As Leon watched Gibbs leave his office he hopped that Allison Grayson was up to the challenge of working on Gibbs team.

-NCIS-

Gibbs mood hadn't improved when he reached the truck and he got in and slammed the door a little harder than he had meant too.

"Everything ok, Boss?" asked DiNozzo as he looked over at Gibbs and the quickly put the truck in gear and pulled out.

"Sec Nav is sending us a new person to help work this case." Said Gibbs flatly.

"Who, Boss?" asked Tim

"Allison Grayson from special cipher and decryption."

"You mean hermit Ali!" replied DiNozzo as he looked over at his boss. Unfortunately the steering wheel followed his eyes and the truck all of a sudden swerved into oncoming traffic.

"DiNozzo!" cried Gibbs

Tony quickly returned the truck to their correct lane and looked sheepishly at his boss. "Sorry, Boss"

"What have you heard about her?" asked Gibbs cautiously, his interest peaked by Tony's reaction.

"Only that she's harder to work for than you and Vance rolled together. Sorry, boss. No one in special cipher and decryption wants to work with her which is why she works from home and when she's in the office no one goes anywhere near her office."

"Oh she can't be that bad Tony" asked Ziva.

"You remember that Toliver case?" asked Tony

"I do, they sent over someone to help Abby decipher some files on a computer?" answered Tim "I remember because the guy was almost ecstatic just to be able to get out of the office"

"Right, it's said that Allison assigns each person at least four or five cases at once just to make sure they stay busy and expects each case to be done in a week."

"Sounds like good time management to me DiNozzo, maybe I ought to send you over for a while"

"Boss!"

"Calm down DiNozzo, I doubt Movie lingo is a ligament language that special cipher and decryption uses" answered Gibbs with a smile.

"Right boss, good one." Said Tony with a sigh. "So what's the plan? Is she actually coming to NCIS?"

"Nope, we bag and tag everything, turn it over to Abby then when she's finished I take it to her house."

"That's a meeting I'd like to see" said Tony quietly under his breath.

It took only a few minutes before he felt the hard slap to the back of his head.

"Behave Tony, or next time it will be lower"

"Yes boss, thank you boss." Answered Tony quickly as he turned all his attention to his driving and getting them to the crime scene.

When they arrived at the crime scene each member of the team quickly exited the truck and got to their assigned job. When Ducky arrived Gibbs was over the body with Tony taking pictures.

"Well Jethro, where is our new member?" asked Ducky as he came up to him and then bent down over the body

"Does everyone know!" asked Gibbs loudly and suddenly he and Ducky were alone with the body

"I take it you're not thrilled with the news Jethro?"

"You think Ducky!" exclaimed Gibbs harshly and then sighed and rubbed his face. "Ducky, what do you know about an Allison Grayson?"

"Not much actually, Mr. Palmer might know more of the inter office gossip than I"

"Palmer!" called Gibbs who quickly stuck his head out of the back of the autopsy truck. "Come here."

"Yes agent Gibbs" said Jimmy nervously and then almost ran over to where Gibbs and Ducky were standing.

"Palmer, what have you heard about Allison Grayson?"

"Allison Grayson from special cipher and decryption?" asked Jimmy

"Is there another one?" asked Gibbs harshly

"No sir, the one that I've heard of is enough."

"Mr. Palmer!" said Ducky quickly

"Sorry Dr. Mallard. Well the gossip is that she is a real hard nosed boss, expects the best out of her people and won't settle for anything less."

"Sounds like your kind of person Jethro" said Ducky with a smile

"Does anyone know why she works at home so much?" asked Gibbs

"If they do their not saying. But the main gossip going around is that she has some sort of condition that keeps her at home."

"Well I guess I will find out when I deliver the evidence to her, would you like to come with me Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"I'd be delighted to Jethro"

"Good, I'll let you know when Abby's finished with it"

After the scene was processed and the body removed the team headed back to NCIS headquarters to deliver the evidence to Abby and start working the case. It took Abby a couple of days of working and grumbling to anyone who would listen before she finished processing all the evidence and returned it to Gibbs.

Everyone was in the bullpen working at their desk when Abby stomped in and literally dropped the evidence crate on Gibbs's desk.

"Abby!" barked Gibbs as he looked up at her.

"Well it's all here, I hope she's as good as they say she is because I couldn't find anything forensically." Said Abby in a defeated tone.

"Nothing?" asked Tim.

"I didn't say nothing, Timmy. Just that I couldn't say yes or no forensically that this was part of the copied documents. I know that specific words were cut and pasted onto other documents then translated into another language. Each word a different language, some I know like German, French, Russian, Italian and even Arabic but some of the others were a totally new language or dialect that I've never seen. And even the ones I know the words just don't make sense."

"Well, it's not your job to translate or make sense of it Abby. It's Allison's" said Gibbs as he stood up and grabbed the crate.

"Well for once I don't envy hermit Ali" said Abby quietly.

Gibbs heard the comment but left it answered because his curiosity was peaked. If Abby, the best forensic scientist at NCIS couldn't tell then Allison Grayson had better be damn good.

He stopped by autopsy to pick up Dr. Mallard and they drove to Allison's address. She actually only lived about twenty minutes from Gibbs but her house was in an old historical district that came from old Washington money. Soon they pulled up in front of a three story old Victorian Mansion and both men got out and stood for a few minutes looking at the house.

"Well, it looks like she's well taken care of. I didn't know Grayson was old money?" said Gibbs

"I don't think it is, I believe most of this comes from her mother's side of the family. She is after all the oldest niece of Senator Abrahams"

"Hmm…" mumbled Gibbs then moved away from the car and started up the walkway.

Ducky came up on the porch behind Gibbs just as he was knocking on the heavy front door. It was an old oak door with a larger clear stained glass inset. They waited a few minutes and then Gibbs knocked again, harder. It was another two or three minutes until they saw a distorted figure moving towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 2

Ali had heard the first knock but ignored it figuring it was just one of those door to door solicitors or one of the neighborhood kids trying to get her to come out. The second came a few minutes later, so much harder and louder that Ali knew they weren't going away. So she saved what she was working on and got up to go to the door not giving her appearance a second thought.

She had been home for the last few days and hadn't been feeling her best so she was wearing only a diaper and an oversized t-shirt. When she reached the door she looked through the clear cut glass inset, sighed deeply and leaned her head against the door.

"Damn!" said Allison quietly under her breath.

With all her other cases she had forgotten about the NCIS case that Sec Nav had called her about, telling her that she would be working with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team. She had given him her standard reply and then promptly forgotten about it, until now. Now Agent Gibbs and Dr. Donald Mallard stood at her front door with her in her "baby" mode and Gibbs once again raising his hand to knock on her door.

Oh well, she never really cared what people thought of her and if she believed what she had heard about Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard they wouldn't tell anyone what they saw or heard here. So with another deep sigh she pulled open the door to face an irate Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Please come in Agent Gibbs, Dr. Mallard." smiled Allison as she stepped back to allow both men to enter.

Gibbs recovered his composure quickly and moved past Allison to enter her spacious foyer. Dr. Mallard followed suit and Ali closed the door then turned to face the two men who had just entered her house.

"You know who we are?" asked Gibbs as he looked over the woman that stood before them.

She was only about 5" 3' maybe 5" 4' and probably about thirty or forty pounds over weight, but it didn't look really gaudy on her. Her hair was light brown, cut really short in almost a female version of a marine buzz cut. She wore slightly thick glasses, and was bear foot.

"Of course I do. You are Senior Special Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former marine snipper, rank gunnery sergeant." said Allison as she faced Gibbs.

She then turned to face Dr. Mallard. "And you sir are Doctor Donald (Ducky) Mallard, Chief Medical Examiner of NCIS"

Allison then moved past the two men and went into a very spacious and comfortable living room.

"Would either of you like something to drink? I think I have some tea in the kitchen some where, but I'm afraid I can't offer you any coffee Agent Gibbs. I don't drink the stuff and was told at work never to even try and make it again."

"Thank you. that would be wonderful Allison" answered Ducky as he gently pulled Gibbs over to he couch and sat him down.

Allison left towards the kitchen, then a little while later returned carrying a tray with an old fashion tea pot covered with a cozy and two sets of cups and saucers. She placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Gibbs and Ducky.

"If you will excuse me, while the tea is steeping I'll go upstairs and change. Feel free to explore the house since I know your dieing to profile me Dr. Mallard."

"My dear I would never ..." stammered Ducky.

"Please don't insult my intelligence Dr. Mallard. I know your psychological profiling is the reason Agent Gibbs asked you to accompany him. I give you both permission to search the house just please try not to upset my mother cat, she just had kittens and is still really nervous when people get around the kittens." with that said Ali took one more look at the two men sitting on her couch and then almost ran towards the staircase taking two at a time to the second floor. She was gone about twenty minutes, during which she showered, changed her diaper, then changed into another set of clothes.

-NCIS-

While Ali was upstairs Gibbs and Ducky did a preliminary search of her house. They soon discovered that Allison Grayson was nothing like the gossip portrayed her. She was a very private person with a very strong sense of family, also engaging in very mild Adult Infantilism. Mostly just wearing diapers and drinking from a baby bottle.

When Gibbs and Ducky returned to the living they found Ali sitting cross legged on the couch drinking iced tea from a large coffee mug. They each sat down in the chairs across from her, watching her for a few minutes until she leaned forward placing her cup on the coffee table.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get down to what you both are really here for? I know that both of you have read my personal file, so lets just cut to the chase. I am 49 years old, oldest daughter of Admiral Douglas Grayson and Adrian Abrahams. Sister to Senator Devon Abrahams, daughter of Robert Abrahams. I have six younger siblings ranging in ages from 35 to 21. I am the lead agent of the special Cipher and Decryption department, a position I have held for twenty years now. I am fluent in 25 different language, and special attache to at least 18 different foreign embassies."

"Well that is certainly informative, but not exactly the reason we are here" said Dr. Mallard

"And that would be?" asked Allison as she leaned forward to retrieve her cup from the coffee table.

"Sec Nav has assigned you to my team because of the possibility of copied documents from several foreign embassies." said Gibbs.

"I'm well aware of the nature of the case Agent Gibbs. Did you bring the documents with you?" asked Ali as she put her cup back on the table and extended her hand.

Gibbs looked at the woman sitting in front of him then stands to retrieve the evidence crate from the car. A few minutes later he returned and dropped the crate on the coffee table in front of her. Allison uncrossed her legs and stood, quickly rummaging through the crate. After a few minutes she looked up at the two men, then grabbed the crate and headed towards the back of the house.

"I'll let you know when I have something" called Allison as she kicked her office door closed.

Both men stood transfixed for a few minutes then slowly began to make their way out of the house and back towards Gibbs car. Gibbs and Ducky both got into the car but neither man make an effort to leave.

"Well, now I see how she got her reputation." said Ducky quietly.

"But what is your profile of her?" asked Gibbs.

"Well she is a very privately driven person, who has to be in control at least in her work. At home she craves to be taken care of and uses the Adult Infantilism to go back to a time when she was loved and taken care of. Before she was forced to become the adult of the family and take care of her brother's and sister's."

"So you think she would benefit if I treated her like I do the rest of the team?" asked Gibbs questionably.

"Not exactly the same way you treat the others, with Allison it would be more of a nurturing relationship with discipline when needed. Remember at age ten she was forced to take care of her younger brother's and sister's. Her father was deployed several times, for lengthy periods of time which her mother didn't take well. She started drinking and pretty much abandoned the children for Allison to take care of. When her father returned he blamed Allison for his wife's condition, also abandoning her."

"But what about all of this? I doubt a ten to eighteen year old could take care of six younger siblings without the city becoming involved?"

"Don't forget Jethro he's military, a marine. He may have abandoned his responsibilities for the upbringing and care of Allison and her younger siblings, but he knows he still has a financial responsibilities to take care of them. I'd bet he set up an account where some or all of his military paycheck went so Allison could take care of them. She obviously learned at an early age to take care of them financially, so it wasn't that difficult for her to just take over permanently."

"What typed of father would just abandon his children?" asked Gibbs with a wonder in his voice. He knew for a fact that he could never have abandoned Kelly.

"I don't know enough about him to even make a guess Jethro" answered Ducky sadly.

"Then venture a guess" pressed Gibbs.

"Well I'd say that he was probably married very young and it was a set up married. Allison probably wasn't planned and when her mother was left with a baby while her husband was away, she just wasn't able to cope. So she turned to alcohol and he blamed Allison."

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Give her the time and space she needs to do what she does best. She doesn't trust easily, and remember she's been hiding this for a long time. When she is ready she will let you into that part of her life, until then we should just treat her like any other member of your team."

"I'll give her a few days then we will see" said Gibbs as he turned on the car and then pulled away.

-NCIS-

Gibbs few days actually turned into all most a week in which Gibbs tried very hard to control his growing fury towards the progress or lack of progress that they were making on the case. The case had pretty much come to a halt because they needed verification that the foreign documents had been copied.

He had called several times and even resorted to leaving several messages each one getting a little more animated in his response. After leaving more messages than he probably had in all his life he decided to send DiNozzo and McGee to Allison's house.

Everyone was sitting at their desks in the bullpen trying to look busy when Gibbs stormed in. The foreign embassy's were beginning to put pressure on Director Vance, and in turn Vance was putting pressure on him.

"DiNozzo, McGee. I want you to go to Allison Grayson's house and find out what progress she's made on those documents." barked Gibbs as he sat down at his desk and started rummaging through his desk.

"Allison's house, boss?" asked DiNozzo.

"Yes DiNozzo, Allison's house. Try and find out what progress she's made on those documents and when we can expect some answers."

"But boss, why can't..." started DiNozzo, but stopped when he saw the look Gibbs was giving him.

"Come on DiNozzo, let's go before you get yourself in more trouble than you already are." said Tim as he grabbed his gun and then pulled DiNozzo out of the bullpen as fast as he could.

The drive to Allison's house took a good half hour even with DiNozzo driving and McGee checking the GPS several times. When they finally got to Allison's neighborhood it took them another few minutes until they found the house and pulled up in front of her Victorian Mansion.

"Wow, nice digs!" said Tony excitedly as he got out of the car.

"Calm down Tony, remember we have a job to do." said McGee as he headed towards the front porch.

Tony ran up behind McGee and just reached the front door as McGee was knocking. They waited a few more minutes but no one answered so McGee turned around and started towards the car, when Tony grabbed his arm.

"Hold on McEasy, do you want to be the one to tell Gibbs that we didn't talk to Allison." said Tony as spun McGee around and once again knocked harder on the heavy oak door.

It was another few minutes before they saw the distorted figure of a woman walking towards the door.

"See McGee, all you had to do was knock harder and she finally comes."

When Allison heard the distorted voices through the door she stopped and put her head against the door and said quietly. "Damn, not again!"

"Allison Grayson, it's very special NCIS agent Anthony DiNozzo and special agent Timothy McGee."

She raised her head to looked into the distorted face of Anthony DiNozzo. "I know exactly who you are DiNozzo, and you both can go away." called Allison through the glass while taking a step back from the door.

"But you don't understand ma'am Agent Gibbs sent us to ask you about the progress you were making on the documents for our case?" called back Tim.

"You tell Agent Gibbs that I said I would tell him when I had something and not before." said Allison and with that began to walk away from the door toward the back of the house.

As DiNozzo watched her retreating back he turned and muttered under his breath. "Come on McGee, were so screwed" then left the porch and walked slowly back to the car.

Tim took one more look at the door and then followed Tony back to the car, not really in a hurry to return to NCIS and face their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 3

Gibbs's ire mounted the longer McGee and DiNozzo were gone and the minute they stepped off the elevator he could tell that it hadn't gone well.

"So what do we know?" barked Gibbs the minute both agents stepped foot in the bullpen.

"The same as before Boss" answered Tony after a short pause and look at Tim. "She wouldn't even open the door and talk to us."

Gibbs slammed his fist on his desk causing everyone to jump. "Did she say anything at all?" he growled.

Tony looked at Tim, shook his head quickly then ducked his head, trying to hide. Tim looked back at Tony once more then turned to face his irate boss.

"She said to tell you that "She said she would she would let you know when she had something and not before." Boss" answered Tim quietly.

"She did, did she. We'll see about that!" growled Gibbs as he jerked open his drawer, grabbing his gun and then slamming it shut. He headed towards the elevator with a look that had several people scrambling out of his way.

"I think Allison has bitten off more than she can swallow." said Ziva quietly.

"It's bitten off more than she can chew, Ziva. And for once I think you may be right." said Tony as he watched the elevator doors close.

-NCIS-

With Gibbs's drive it took only twenty minutes to get to Allison's house. He parked out front and purposely made his way to the front door. Knocking loudly he waited only a few minutes then pulled out his lock picking equipment and made quick work of the lock on her front door.

The house looked the same as it did the first time he was here, with the exception of he now hear some quiet music coming from somewhere upstairs. Gibbs followed the music to the master bedroom to find Allison laying asleep on her bed amongst the evidence documents and several large books.

This time she wore a sleep tank top and a diaper, with a pink and white pacifier in her mouth. Her hair was slightly rumpled and gripped in her hand was a pen poised over a pad of paper with several works scribbled on it, then marked out.

She looked so young and cute that Gibbs stood and watched her for a few minutes until finally he moved some of the papers out of the way and sat down on the bed. He laid his hand gently on her head and then began to stroke her hair until she began to wake up.

"Come on Ali baby, it's time to wake up" called Gibbs softly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Jus a few mo minues daddy" mumbled Allison around her pacifier

Gibbs smiled as he remembered the times when he had heard that from Kelly when he had tried to wake her up. It was almost like he was getting another change at raise a little girl, except this time he didn't have to worry about going through all the toddler, school age, or preteen worries that were associated with raising a child.

"I wish I could angel, but we really need to talk." said Gibbs. When Allison didn't make any move to wake up Gibbs spoke again louder. "Allison!"

When the volume and intensity of Gibbs voice reached Allison's sleep fog mind she sat up instantly, then fell off the side of the bed, scrambling to stand in the middle of the room trembling and crying mumbling under her breath.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean too, I'll do better!"

Gibbs had to quickly stamp down his fury at what Allison's father had done to this bright and confident woman when she was younger. He couldn't undo what was done to her but if she let him into this part of her world he would do his best to make sure that she was taken cared of and loved.

He got up slowly from the bed and moved cautiously towards Allison, stopping just in front of her and kneeling down so that she had to look down at him as he talked.

"Allison, it's Agent Gibbs. Come on sweetie, you're safe now."

It took Allison a few minutes but soon her eyes refocused and she was staring at Leroy Jethro Gibbs kneeling in front of her. Once again she crumbled to the floor and curled herself into a ball. Gibbs cautiously reached over, pulling her up, then gently sitting her back down on the bed.

"Allison, it's alright really. I found out about your Adult Infantilism when I searched your house and Ducky explain more about it. I can't say that I totally understand but I'm not going to hold what you do in the privacy of your own home against you. But we do need to talk about what has been going on for the last few days."

Allison slowly raised her head and for the first time since he entered her bedroom looked into the eyes of Leroy Gibbs.

"You mean me not answering your calls or not talking to DiNozzo and McGee?" said Allison quietly.

"Among other things. You were assigned to my team for the duration of this case so that means that I expect you to follow any and all directives that I issue. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" answered Allison quietly.

"Good girl, now I expect you to report to NCIS headquarters at 8 am tomorrow morning ready to report what progress you have made on those documents."

"And the rest of it?" asked Allison hesitantly. Her hands had suddenly started shaking and she was ringing them in her lap.

"We will take care of the rest of it at a later date, but understand their will be consequences"

"Yes sir" said Allison quietly.

"Now why don't you put all of this stuff away, then get a dry diaper on and get ready for bed. I'll fix you a bottle and then you can go back to sleep. What would you like in your bottle?" asked Gibbs as he stood up and looked down at the woman sitting beside him.

"Juice please" said Allison softly.

"Then get going, I'll be back in a few minutes and I expect this to be cleaned up and you ready for bed." reminded Gibbs as he started towards the door then looked back to see Allison scrambling off the bed, beginning to clean up the mess on her bed.

With a smile on his face he closed the door to give her the privacy she needed to do what he asked and went down stair to the kitchen. He quickly found her bottles and nipples and filled it with the juice he found in the refrigerator then added some ice cubes remembering that Kelly had liked her juice chilled. After waiting a few more minutes just to make sure she had time to finish he started back upstairs and knocked once then opened the door. Allison was laying in bed under the covers.

Gibbs walked over to the bed, handing the bottle to Ali then leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Good night sweetie." whispered Gibbs as he rose and left the room turning the light out as he closed the door.

Gibbs waited outside of Allison's bedroom door for a few minutes before once again going downstairs, making sure the house was secure before locking and closing the door behind him. He sat in his car for a few minutes contemplating his newest girl, then with a smile on his face starts the car and heads back to the Navy Yard.

-NCIS-

Unfortunately Gibbs good mood toward Allison didn't last long when 8 am came and went and Allison had yet to step foot in NCIS headquarters. Tony tried to call Allison's number several times each time getting a busy signal, and finally no answer at all. Gibbs was just about the grab his gun and head out to haul her ass in when they heard the elevator bell ding.

"Boss" said Tony quietly as he nodded towards a struggling Allison just exiting the elevator.

She carried the evidence grate over to the nearest desk and drops in heavily on Tony's desk.

"Just where the hell have you been?" yelled Gibbs as he came to stand in front of the young woman.

"Gibbs, a minute" called Vance as he appeared on the catwalk above them.

"You stay right here" called Gibbs as he looked at the Director above him then headed towards the stairs.

When he was halfway up the Director spoke again. "Ms. Grayson, would you join us?" then headed towards MTAC.

Gibbs stopped for a second as Allison took the stairs two at a time to catch up with him then followed the young woman into MTAC. When they entered the room was dark but as soon as they came to stand beside Director Vance he called. "Bring him up"

In seconds the large main screen was filled with the face of the Secretary of the Navy.

"Welcome gentlemen, Ms. Grayson. I assume you know why we are here?"

"Actually we don't Mr. Secretary" answered Director Vance.

"Allison?" asked Sec Nav as he looked at the three people before him.

"Sorry Mr. Secretary. I just got off the phone with you then got stuck in traffic trying to get here and haven't had a change to brief Director Vance or Agent Gibbs on my findings." answered Allison.

"Then by all means continue" said Sec Nav as he sat back and prepared to watch the fireworks. He knew how Allison Grayson worked and he also knew that she rubbed most people the wrong way but she was almost always right so her methods were tolerated by most people.

"It was last night after Agent Gibbs left my house that it came to me. I couldn't find the evidence to verify that the documents have been copied because I didn't have all the documents."

"You mean you didn't got to bed after I left?" asked Gibbs.

"Well yes, but much later. After you left I had a hunch and it took me several hours to verify it and then by the time I got to bed it was late so that made it harder to get up and then I called Sec Nav and by the time I got off the phone with him I was late to meet you and then there was a wreck on the highway." answered Allison quickly then ducked her head.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it Ms. Grayson" answered Director Vance with a little chuckle in his voice.

Allison raised her head and looked into the slightly smiling eyes of Leon Vance.

"Well I need to go back to the embassies and check all their documents to see how many more were copied. The documents they informed us had been copied couldn't possibly have been all or Ms. Sciuto or myself would have been able to verify them by now." said Allison with confidence.

"Very well then, do you have a list of the embassies that you will need to visit?" asked Sec Nav as he leaned forward on his desk.

"It's right here Mr. Secretary" said Allison as he stepped forward to hand a piece of paper to Director Vance but motioned for her to give it to one of the agents sitting at the computers. Allison handed the paper to a young man, then quickly moved back to stand behind Agent Gibbs and Director Vance.

"I've got it thank you, give me a minute then I will get back with you." said Sec Nav, then the screen went blank.

Allison stood still nervously looking around until Vance finally spoken "You might as well have a seat Ms. Grayson, this may take a while." then motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs behind them.

Allison looked nervously at Gibbs and waited until he nodded then quickly sat down in one of the seats in the front row. A few minutes later Gibbs sat down on her right and Vance on her left. Vance handed her a bottle of water which she quickly opened and took a drink then closed it back up and put it in her lap.

"Thank you sir"

Gibbs leaned over, putting a hand on her arm causing Allison to jump then whispered quietly in her ear. "This is another thing we will take care of later."

"Yes sir" answered Allison quietly.

To Allison it seamed like forever but it was actually only ten minutes before they heard.

"Sec Nav is calling sir" said an unknown voice in front of them.

"Put him through" called Vance as he and Gibbs stood, and walked toward the screen.

When the screen came to life it filled with several video conference boxes, the largest one of the Secretary of the Navy.

"Gentlemen and lady, as you can see I have contacted the embassies that you requested and needless to say they have concerns" said Sec Nav as he sat back and let Allison take over.

"I can tell you gentlemen that my aides assure me that you were given a complete list of all possible documents that were copied." said the Ambassador for the Russian embassy.

"With all due respect Ambassador, your aides are lying. As you may or may not know I am fluent in several language and if we had all the documents I would have been able to complete my verification by now." said Allison as she stood, and came to stand beside Gibbs.

She had been silent up until then knowing full well that most of the Ambassador's would be more comfortable or only talk to Director Vance or Agent Gibbs. She was very well aware of the prejudice or dislike towards her amongst most of the foreign diplomates and even some of the politicians in Washington. For the most part she didn't care what people thought about her as long as they let her do her job.

Several of the Ambassador's had leaned out of screen, talking to someone and then few minutes later another screen popped up showing an elderly man in a smart business suit.

"Director Vance can you vouch for Dr. Grayson's security clearance and take full responsibly for her actions?" asked the man on the screen.

"I can assure you Admiral Grayson, that Allison has one of the highest security clearance in Washington, besides my own." said Vance as he took a step toward the man on the screen.

"As a member of my team, take full responsibility for all of her actions" said Gibbs hotly as he stepped forward to stand beside Vance.

"It's Ambassador now, Director Vance and I hope you two know exactly what your getting into. Dr. Grayson will have exactly four hours in each embassy, and access to any documents she requests. I just hope you can do this Allison."

"I can father, you know I'm best at what I do" answered Allison confidently.

"Then I await your report." said Ambassador Grayson then motioned for the connection to be cut.

Director Vance and Gibbs stood staring at the empty screen then turned to find Allison sitting in the seat she had recently vacated with her head in her hands. Gibbs quickly went over to her, kneeling down and gently placing a hand on the back of her head. Allison raised her head to look into the sympathetic eyes of Leroy Gibbs.

"You know you can do this Ali, don't let him make you doubt yourself" whispered Gibbs softly.

"I know, but it's been so long since I've seen him and even through video conferencing I can still feel all his resentment and fury towards me." whispered Allison as she dropped her head once more.

"Allison look at me" said Gibbs with enough force, that Allison was compelled to comply. "I don't know why your mother started drinking or why your father blames you but it's not your fault! Do you understand me sweetie, it's not your fault!" then Gibbs pulled her into his arms, feeling her stiffen then relax into his embrace. Gibbs looked back at Vance who hadn't moved then pulled her into his lap, sitting in the chair she just vacated.

"I'll make arrangements for a transport for her and one of your agents. Take all the time you need." said Vance as he left MTAC motioning for everyone to follow him leaving Gibbs and Allison alone.

It was about twenty minutes later when Gibbs finally felt Allison trying to get out of his embrace. Gibbs loosened his hold but didn't totally release Allison from his grasp. She still sat on his lap and Gibbs could tell that Allison needed a few minutes to compose herself and make herself presentable.

"Feeling better?" asked Gibbs softly as he gently rubbed her back. At her nodded, he smiled then gently moved her off his lap. "You stay here for a few minutes and I'll send someone up with your bag. Come downstairs whenever your ready, alright?"

At her nod again Gibbs gently kissed her forehead then left her standing in the middle of MTAC hugging herself. As he left MTAC he saw another female agent and asked her to take Allison her bag. She quickly complied and Gibbs continued his way down to the bullpen.

As he reached his desk he sat down and began to do a search on Admiral Douglas Grayson.

"Boss?" asked Tony

"Go home and pack a bag DiNozzo, your going with Allison to visit about ten embassies?" said Gibbs as he continued to type on his computer.

"Here is Washington boss?" asked Tony as he stood and started to gather his stuff.

"No, in their homelands. Vance is securing transportation and you will have four hours in each embassy, make sure she gets everything she needs."

"Awwww boss, wouldn't McGee or Ziva be better..." started Tony then stopped at the look Gibbs was giving him. "Right boss, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you return and Allison comes down from MTAC, and Tony. Watch out for her, she's ruffled some mighty powerful feathers with this stunt."

"Got it boss" replied Tony as he quickly exited the bullpen to go home and pack a quick overnight bag. This wasn't going to be his favorite trip but at least he was determined to try and enjoy it the best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 4

For the next several days Allison and Tony spent most of their time either on the jet stream that Director Vance secured for them or sitting in a small back room of a foreign embassy with Tony watching Allison pouring over several stacks of documents.

Forever by her side was a large canvas bag, always zipped shut and within easy reach. This forbidden bag was of course intriguing to Tony and he tried several times to look inside but was always stopped by Allison.

It wasn't until early into the third day and the eighth embassy that Allison left the bag unattended and Tony saw his chance. Allison had go with an embassy aide to try and find a document she asked about.

As soon as she left the room Tony pounced, unzipping the bag and pouring the contents on an empty table. Out came several adult sized diapers and more adult protective undergarments. A travel sized container of baby wipes. Three or four bottles of water. Several different individual packages of drink mixes. Three baby bottles, and a clear carrying case holding two pacifiers.

He took out his phone and snapped several pictures before quickly stuffing all the items back into the bag, zipping in shut and then putting it back under Allison's chair. A few minutes later Allison reappeared and Tony tried to look casual but Allison could tell that something was up.

For the rest of the trip Tony made snide remarks under his breath saying "Baby Ali", "Does baby want a bottle" or "Does Ali need a diaper change?"

Allison tried her to keep her temper, doing her best to ignore him until finally she'd had enough and spouted off as they were leaving their last embassy.

"DiNozzo, unless you want to find out why exactly I am left alone at work I would shut your mouth and not say another word until we get back to Washington." yelled Allison just as they were to getting into the government car that was to take them back to the jet stream. As she climbed into the car she called "Driver, the airport please" slamming the door, leaving Tony standing on the curb.

"Allison!" yelled DiNozzo as he watched the car pull away.

When DiNozzo finally arrived at the airport, the flight attendant all but pushed him into the plane and slammed the door shut banging on it to signal the pilot they were ready for takeoff. As he made his way to the back of the plane he spotted Allison sleep on one of the back benches with pink blanket covering her and a pacifier in her mouth.

After the little stunt Allison pulled Tony couldn't resist snapping a picture of her sleeping and sending it to McGee. With that done Tony settled down to think of ways he and McGee could torment Allison.

They reached Washington in the wee hours of the fourth day and Allison went straight from the airport to NCIS to pick up her car and then headed home without saying a word to anyone. Tony entered NCIS only to quickly leave a message for Gibbs that they were back in Washington then headed home to take a shower and get some sleep.

-NCIS-

When Allison didn't report in to NCIS the next day Tony took full advantage of her absences and e-mail McGee the pictures he had taken of Allison with various silly baby captions. DiNozzo and McGee silently snickered about the pictures for the next few days finally causing getting a reaction from Ziva.

"Why don't you two just grow up! " Yelled Ziva

"With those two it's asking a lot Ziva." said Gibbs as he entered the bullpen "Grow up about what DiNozzo?"

"Nothing boss," answered Tony quickly as he closed out the pictures he had been looking at and got back to work.

"Has anyone heard anything from Allison since she got back?"

"Probably taking her morning nap about now" whispered DiNozzo which caused Tim to snicker loudly.

"What was that DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Nothing boss," answered DiNozzo quickly

Just then the phone rang and Gibbs answered it on the first ring

"Gibbs "after a few minutes he spoke again "Alright, see you in a few" then hung up the phone. "Allison's on her way in, she's finished her verification "said Gibbs as he stood up and headed towards Director Vance's office. "Let me know when she arrives" called Gibbs as he made his way upstairs.

"Will do boss, "called out Tony then added under his breath "As soon as the little one arrives "which caused Tim to snicker again and Ziva to drop her head into her hands and sigh.

Ten minutes later Allison entered NCIS to find everyone but Gibbs in the bullpen

"Where's Gibbs?" asked Allison as she tossed a small device at Tony.

"What's this?" answered Tony as he caught the device and looked at it suspiciously.

"It's called a flash drive DiNozzo, do you know where to stick it or would you like me to show you?" answered Allison with a strange smile on her face.

"Not if it's been anywhere near that baby mouth of yours Allison" said DiNozzo quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

The look Allison gave Tony caused him to quickly duck his head and insert the flash drive into his computer. Unfortunately the last thing Tony had been looking at were the pictures that he had taken of Allison so they appeared on the plasma screen.

"Awwwwww, your soooo cute, Allison!" exclaimed Abby as she walked into the bullpen.

Allison quickly turned and advanced on his desk with a look of fury that had him quickly trying to hide behind his computer.

"How dare you! What happened on that trip and what is in my personal bag in confidential. You had no right, to get into my belongs without my permission!" screamed Allison.

"Now Ali, calm down" started DiNozzo but stopped when she leaned in further across his desk.

"Don't you ever! Call me that again Anthony DiNozzo. And for your information I am calm, if I weren't you wouldn't be standing"

"If that is calm then I'd hate to see you upset" whispered DiNozzo and looked up just in time to see Allison's fist connect with his nose, sending him falling back in his chair and it tipping over dumping him on the floor.

Allison looked into the shocked faces of Gibbs's team then hurriedly pushed past them before the tears started to fall. At the top of the catwalk Gibbs's had come out just in time to hear the raised voices of his team members and then see Ali deck DiNozzo. Whatever happened Tony had gotten Allison very upset and he had to admit that she had a really good right hook.

He saw her heading towards the elevators so he hurried down the stairs and called as he passed the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, get Ducky to check you out and I'll deal with you later" then ran to catch the elevator doors as they begin to close.

"Yes boss" answered DiNozzo in a muffled voice holding his hand over his nose.

When Allison saw the hand stop the elevator doors from closing she knew her escape had been cut off, she took a step back and resigned herself to her fate as Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped into the elevator. He let the doors close then just a few seconds after the elevator started to move he hit the emergency stop lever and the elevator came to a halt.

"Care to explain what just happened Allison?" asked Gibbs as he turned to face her.

"I just hit Agent DiNozzo" answered Allison quietly ducking her head.

"Care to tell me why?" asked Gibbs as he reached over and put his hand under her chin raising her head. Even in the dim light of the elevator he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"He's been teasing and calling me names ever since we went on the trip to the embassies. Now I discovered that he got into my bag and took pictures of my things, and even took a picture of me while I was asleep on the plane." said Allison tearfully then dissolved into tears as Gibbs pulled her into her arms.

"Damn!" exclaimed Gibbs as he stood there holding Ali while rubbing her back.

It was about five minutes later when Gibbs finally heard Ali's tears subsiding and pushed her back a little so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and her nose was running a little which Ali promptly wiped on the back of her hand bring a smile to Gibbs's face. At times like this she really was a little girl at heart.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but I can't have my agents decking each other no matter how much he deserved it." said Gibbs with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yes sir" answered Ali softly.

"Now here's what we're going to do. I want you to go home and wait for me. Change into your "baby" mode if you wish. As soon as I've taken care of the situation here I will come over to spend the whole weekend working out what we need to do about your attitude." stated Gibbs, searching her face. It was go time, time to see if she would let him into that part of her life. Gibbs could see the conflict playing across her face but was relieved when she simple dropped her head and said softly.

"Yes sir"

"Don't worry Allison, we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with yet" answered Gibbs softly.

When Gibbs said this Allison visibly relaxed, and for the first time since he had entered the elevator she looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy" whispered Allison.

With this simple statement Gibbs once again pulled her into his arms and reached over to flip the switch which would take the elevator to the garage. When the doors opened Gibbs removed his arm from around Allison's shoulders and gently pushed her towards her car giving her bottom a little swat.

"Now go, and I'll be there as soon as I can." reminded Gibbs as the doors closed.

Allison watched until the doors were closed the practically ran to her car and made record time getting home, changing then waiting for Gibbs on her couch.

Back in the bullpen Ducky was just finishing up taking care of Tony's nose when Gibbs reentered and pushed the young man once again in his seat.

"What the hell were you thinking, or let me rephrase that why the hell weren't you thinking when you gloated Allison into decking you." yelled Gibbs at Tony and then turned on his two other agents. "And you two, did you know about the teasing and pictures but didn't say or do anything? I'm disappointed in both of you"

With that said Gibbs made his way to his desk, pulled opened his draw, grabbing his gun and keys and slammed the door shut.

"I'm taking the weekend off to try and repair any damage you two might have caused. I'll contact you when I'm ready to deal with the two of you" with that said Gibbs holstered his gun and pushed past several very confused or sullen faces.

"Ducky, what did Gibbs mean when he said he was going to repair any damage?" asked Abby.

"You have to understand Abigail that Allison is a very private person when it come to what she does when she isn't working. She was forced to take over raising her younger siblings at a very young age, giving up any semblance of childhood. She has been in charge and responsible for one or more people for a very long time. Allison uses Adult Infantilism to go back to a time when she was taken care of and loved."

"Ohhhhhh, that's so sad" said Abby.

"Precisely my dear and with Anthony "outing her" so to speak, she is now afraid of what you will think of her and how you will treat her."

"Tony!" cried Abby and went over, punching him in the arm.

"Owwww, Abby" cried Tony as he rubbed his arm while still trying to hold the towel to his nose.

"You need to apologize to Ali Tony, you to Timmy. You should have known better, you know how much teasing care hurt."

"I think the best thing to do right now is to let Gibbs have this weekend with Allison and when he feels she's ready ask meet with her and apologize."

"Sounds like a good plan Ducky. I'll wait for Gibbs" said Tony with a little defeat in his voice.

" Now might I suggest that we all go home and try to enjoy our weekend." suggested Ducky as he took Abby's arm and lead her out of the bullpen.

With a quiet reserve the rest of the team quickly gathered their personal items and left to try and await the inevitable call from Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Author's Note: Well here is it, Gibbs's deals with his new irate little girl. Grin. Turns out this chapter is considerably longer than the others I have posted so far but I had a whole lot for Gibbs to "take care of" and once I got started I just couldn't end it without the whole punishment situation being resolved so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone.

Chapter 5

As soon as he got into his car Gibbs had to remind himself to pause and take a few deep breaths. It wasn't that he was really mad at DiNozzo. Because if he was honest, Tony was just being Tony. What upset him the most was that he had embarrassed Allison in front of everyone. After Allison's childhood, or lack of it, she was really sensitive about people finding out about what she did privately. Now that everyone knew he knew she was afraid that the team would look at her or treat her differently.

He was pretty sure that they wouldn't but he now needed to convince Allison, and try to get her to trust him the rest of the team. So after sitting a few minutes to collect his thoughts he started the car and headed towards his house. If he was going to spend the weekend at Allison's he needed to get a few things. He would have preferred to have her stay at his house but for this first time he wanted her to be in comfortable surroundings.

After another ten minutes Gibbs pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. Quickly going inside to pack a small bag with some clothes and other personal things he would need. If he needed anything else he could always come back later for it. After checking the house, he locked the door and returned to his car. Twenty minutes later he was pulling into Allison's driveway and quickly noticed that she had put her car in the garage to give him room to park in the driveway.

With a smile he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the house. Finding the door unlocked, he entered to find Allison sitting on the couch waiting for him. She had indeed changed into her "baby" mode as she called it and only wore an oversized t-shirt and diaper. She was clutching a white "Puffalump" bunny wearing a pink dress.

"Ali" called Gibbs as he dropped his bag in the foyer and stepped into the living room.

Allison turned quickly at the sound of his voice, then launched herself off the couch and into his arms yelling "Daddy, you came!"

She was clutching him so tightly that is was all Gibbs could do to walk with her in his arms to the couch and sit her down beside him.

"Of course I came Ali, you didn't think I wouldn't did you?" Asked Gibbs as he gently raised her head to look at him. She had ducked her head down the minute he had sat her down on the couch and was trying her best to hide her face from him. "Ali?"

"Well, I know you're mad at me for hitting Tony, and everything else I did." Whispered Allison.

"Allison, I promise you here and now that I will do my best to always keep any promise I make to you. We may have to postpone our weekends if a case comes up but I always keep my word."

"Ok, so you're not mad at me?" asked Allison as he finally looked up at him.

"Now I didn't say that. What you did was wrong, hitting Tony and everything else. And there will be consequences, but right now what we need to do is talk about how you want this weekend to work? Do you want to go the full "baby mode", with you laying around, drinking from a bottle and eating baby food or how do you want to handle it?" asked Gibbs.

Allison sat and watched him for a minute then took a deep breath and replied. "I don't want to go so far as the full "baby mode", but what I would really like is for you to just take over taking care of me for the weekend."

"You mean put you on a schedule of when you eat, sleep and everything else?"

"Yes, but I don't mind helping with things I just don't want to have to be responsible for everything."

"Ok, so what about diaper changes and baths?" Asked Gibbs as he knew he was about to get into a potentially sticky situation. 

"I don't mind you changing me, but as for the baths..." Started Allison

"It's alright Ali, as I said before we won't do anything this weekend you're not comfortable with." Replied Gibbs quickly.

Ali gave a small chuckle in her throat and smiled, laying a hand on his arm. "It's not that Gibbs, it's just that...when I was little I had an incident in the bath tub and since then I really haven't liked taking a bath. I really prefer a shower, if you're ok with it I wouldn't mind you bathing me in the shower though"

"I think I can manage that. Now what are we going to do about dinner, have you eaten yet?" asked Gibbs as he stood up and pulled Ali off the couch.

"No sir"

"Then let's go see what you have in the kitchen for dinner shall we?"

With that said he lead the way to Allison's kitchen and soon discovered that she like himself when working ate mostly pizza and take-out. Well that was going to change right now.

"Allison if I'm going to take care of you like you want me to this weekend we are going to have to go to the grocery store and get some food. Little girls can't live on pizza and Chinese takeout, so go get some pants on while I make a list of things we'll need at the store." said Gibbs as he swatted her behind and headed her towards the stairs.

She started towards the stairs then turned around and stood there watching Gibbs "Uhhh Daddy?"

Gibbs paused in making his list when her heard her voice and looked up. "Yes Ali?"

"Uhhh Daddy, I need a...I'm...I'm wet Daddy" whispered Allison softly.

With a smile, Gibbs pulled her into his arms and started rubbing her back. "It's alright baby girl, go upstairs and wait for me I'll be there in a minute." Then once again gently headed her towards the stairs swatting her bottom as she passed.

Ali took the stairs two at a time and went directly to her room and waited for Gibbs. A few minutes later he went upstairs and quickly changed and dressed her and soon they were on their way to the store.

-NCIS-

When Gibbs and Allison got to the store they got a cart and then started filling it with all the things they would need for the weekend. Ali had mostly microwaveable or frozen food in her kitchen so Gibbs filled the cart with lots of fresh meat, vegetables and fruit. He also changed her choice of drinks from the presweeten juices to the natural "ocean spray "cranberry juices or Gatorade.

After taking care of the food and staples they went to the pharmacy and got some of the personal things Gibbs saw Allison was running low on. As they got nearer to the cashier Allison spoke for the first time since they had entered the store.

"Uhhh Daddy, I can pay for this if you want me to?" said Allison as she started to pull out her credit card.

"Not this time sweetheart, this weekend is on me. But from now on if we are at your house I expect you to take care of anything we need, at my house it will be my treat. Ok?" said Gibbs as he pulled her close and kissed her on the head.

"Yes daddy" whispered Ali and then buried her head into his shoulder.

At this Gibbs smiled and pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. After they checked out they put the bags into the car and Ali expected to head home but Gibbs turned the car in another direction.

"Daddy?" asked Allison as she looked over at Gibbs

"One more stop to make Ali, if we are going to do this weekend I want to do it right." Answered Gibbs then put a hand on her knee. Ali squirmed a little until Gibbs gently squeezed her knee reassuringly. After that Ali settled down and they drove to a store that sold baby things.

When they entered Ali hesitated in the doorway until Gibbs took her hand and gently led her into the store. Since it was fairly late in the day there wasn't anyone in the store and they were quickly greeted by a salesperson.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a middle aged woman as she approached the two. She had noticed them right away and was sure that they were either a secret couple or possibly a "daddy/baby". The woman just seemed to have "sweet little one" continents about her when she was with this man.

"I'm looking for a few things for my little one here, we need a baby monitor and some bed rails." Said Gibbs tightening his grip on Ali and looking straight into the women's eyes just waiting for any reaction from her. At her smile he relaxed and his grip a little but kept a firm grip on her hands.

"Of course sir, follow me. As you can see we have quite a selection in baby monitors. As for the bed rails, all we have in stock are the toddler bars for a twin/full bed. What size bed to you have?" said the woman as she lead them towards the section which held the baby monitors.

"A Queen" answered Ali as Gibbs looked at her.

"Well we could order you some to fit your bed or you could use the twin/full size and just put them at the head of the bed. That way she would still be able to get out if she needed to."

At Allison's blush Gibbs gave her hand another squeeze and then smiled at the lady. "Thank you, I think the twin/full size will be fine. Do you have any monitors that have pictures along with the sound?"

"Sounds like someone likes to get out of bed and play when she should be sleeping huh?" asked the woman then chuckled at Allison's blush.

"You have no idea" stated Gibbs with a smile and a look down at the woman by his side.

"Oh I think I do, I had one that used to try and play for hours after bedtime if I didn't watch her." Said the woman as she picked up a box and handed it to Gibbs. "This one has sound and video, with a range of up to 500ft, so that should cover most of your house."

"Thank you we will take both"

"Great, if you would just wait at the register I'll have the bedrails brought up from the back." Said the woman as he walked up to the register then headed back towards the back. As she passed Allison for the second time she gently patted her arm and smiled. "Don't worry honey, in my life I've seen just about everything and I'm not one to judge. But it looks like you've gotten you a good one there, so try and be a good girl OK?"

"Yes ma'am" whispered Ali

"Good girl, now you stay right here and I'll be right back."

After Gibbs had paid for the items and they were back in the car Ali asked hesitantly. "Daddy, how did she know…..?"

"Ali some people can just tell if someone has special needs. It doesn't make you strange or weird just different. You use Adult Infantilism as a coping mechanism to deal with the stress of your adult life during the day."

"But some people will think I'm strange….." said Ali softly.

"Yes they will, but that just means that they're ignorant not right. If Adult Infantilism is the way that you deal with things then so be it, but always remember that I care about you very much. So does the rest of the team, and we will all do our best to take care of you and protect you."

"They don't hate me?" asked Ali softly.

"Of course not Ali! Matter of fact everyone wants to come over and spend time with you if you want them to?" said Gibbs as he looked over at the woman in his front seat. At times like this he realize just how insecure and lonely her life must be.

"I think I'd like that, you know I never really had any older brothers or sisters before."

"Well you've got some now, and as soon as we settle this weekend they can come over and you can spend some time getting to know them."

"Ohhhhh" sighed Ali softly

"Sorry sweetheart, but I haven't forgotten and I told you there would be consequences" answered Gibbs with a smile

"Yes Daddy"

A few minutes later Gibbs pulled into Ali's driveway and shut off the car.

"Let's get these groceries put up then we'll take care of our other business." Said Gibbs as he got out of the car and started unloading the bags.

It took them both another five minutes or more to put away all the groceries and get the kitchen cleaned up then Gibbs lead Ali back into the living room and they both sat down on the couch.

"Now can you tell me why your being punished Ali?" asked Gibbs as he raised her chin

"Because I hit Tony" whispered Ali

"And…?"

"And I didn't answer your phone calls or messages, and I wouldn't talk to Tony and Time when they came to my house, and I didn't go straight to sleep after you left Thursday, and I called Sec Nav without notifying you or Director Vance, and I had the driver leave Tony after we left the last embassy, and I didn't come to NCIS when you told me to." Answered Ali in a hurried shaky voice with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You left Tony at one of the embassies?" asked Gibbs in a slightly raised voice.

"I had the driver go back and get him after he dropped me off," exclaimed Ali quickly, but then added quietly "but yes sir"

"Allison, Tony was there for your protection. Whoever had the sergeant copy and steal those documents are still out there and if they know you can decipher them you could be in real danger. Those documents have highly classified information that other governments would pay good money to steal."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but he made me soooo mad!"

"It's alright Ali, but as head of Special Cipher and Decryption you know protocol and procedures. And even as a temporary member of my team I expect you to follow all orders and directives I give you."

"Yes sir"

"Now what do you think I your punishment should be?"

"A spanking" mumbled Ali softly

"And?" asked Gibbs

"Time out."

"I think that sounds fair enough but I will decide how many, Ok?"

"Yes sir"

"Now do you want to take care of this now or after dinner?"

"Now please Daddy"

"Then let's get this over with now so we can have the rest of the night to relax" said Gibbs as he pulled Allison across his lap then pulled down her pants. He quickly undid the tabs of her diaper, pulling the back down then began spanking Ali with his bare hand.

At first Allison just laid there and didn't move but as Gibbs begin to vary the location and intensity of the swats she began to move around and whimper.

"Allison, be still!" said Gibbs as the strength and number of swats increased slightly. After fifteen swats Allison was openly crying, and by the last five she was hugging his leg. When the swats stopped Allison continued to cry which prompted Gibbs to start rubbing her back until she calmed down. After a few minutes Gibbs raised Ali off his lap, readjusting the tabs of her diaper then stood her in front of him. Her face was wet with her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Daddy" whispered Ali with a little hiccup in her voice.

"I know you are baby girl, and I'm sure it won't happen again right?" asked Gibbs as he raised her chin to have him look at him.

"No sir" answered Allison truthfully because if she was honest, even though she knew she deserved the spanking she didn't want it to happen again.

"Now why don't you stand in the corner and think about why you got a spanking while I make dinner" said Gibbs then kissed her on the head and pushed her towards a corner in the living room.

Allison went meekly, and it almost broke Gibbs heart to watch her place her nose in the corner and stand there with her shoulders slightly shaking. He knew the spanking was what had to happen but he really hoped that he didn't have to punish Allison very often. What she really needed more was nurturing and love more than discipline. With one more look back at his new little girl Gibbs left the living room to fix supper.

-NCIS-

About forty-five minutes later Gibbs reentered the living room to find Allison still standing with her nose in the corner. He walked up behind her and gently place a hand on the back of her head and called her name.

"Ali"

At the sound of his voice Allison turned around and launched herself into his arms crying "I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be a good girl!"

"It's alright Ali, it's over now. All's forgiven, are you ready for dinner?" said Gibbs as he stepped back so he could see her face. She still looked upset and her eyes were still a little red but otherwise she looked content. At her slight nod he added. "Then why don't you go wash your face and hands and come to the table, dinners ready"

"Yes sir!" said Ali as she gave him one last hug and then ran to the downstairs bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later just as Gibbs was putting their plates on the table. He had fixed an easy dinner of spaghetti with meat sauce, a salad and bread sticks. There was a sly smile on his face as he watched Allison sit down, then make a face as her bottom came in contact with the chair. He place a glass of tea in front of her then sat down at the end of the table to her right.

Allison dug into her plate with gusto and was about halfway through before she started fidgeting in her chair.

"Ali be still and finish your dinner, then you can help me cleanup"

"Yes daddy" said Ali as she concentrated on finishing her dinner.

When dinner was finished Allison and Gibbs carried their plates to the kitchen and Ali started filling the sink with their dishes making quick work of washing the dishes and pans that Gibbs had used to make dinner. After everything was washed, dried and put away Gibbs took Allison back into the living room and sat down on the couch pulling her into her arms. He had found a blanket in her room and brought it downstairs throwing it over the couch before he had called her to dinner and now he pulled it around her as she snuggled against his chest.

After a few minutes Allison began to fidget again and he looked down at her and asked. "Ali sweetheart what's wrong?"

Allison rubbed her face against his shirt then scooted up and whispered something softly in his ear.

"Ali, why didn't you say something! It was never my intention for the punishment to include you standing in a wet diaper" asked Gibbs as he reached under the blanket and just like a parent checked Allison's diaper. It was indeed soaked, along with a growing wet spot on her pants.

"I'm sorry daddy" murmured Allison quietly. 

"Ali look at me" asked Gibbs as he once again raised her chin "I want you to tell me if you need to be changed or have to go to the bathroom. I will never punish you by keeping you in a wet diaper, Ok?"

At Allison's nod, he once again wondered what kind of parents she'd had when she was little to use a wet diaper as a punishment.

"Now let's go get you cleaned up, so we can finish watching the TV" said Gibbs as he threw the blanket over the back of the couch and pulled her to her feet.

"But your game?" asked Ali as she pointed towards the TV.

"Allison it's just a game, you're more important." Answered Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms and then took her upstairs to change.

It turned out that Allison's rash was worse than Gibbs's expected, so he insisted on giving Allison a bath or shower. After her shower he started his bedtime ritual which consisted of, changing her into a clean, dry diaper, rubbing lotion on her legs and arms and then changing her into her night time sleeping clothes. Tonight she wore only a sleeping tank top and a diaper.

As they left Ali's bedroom Gibbs grabbed her pacifier off her dresser, then went downstairs. He put her on the couch then went into the kitchen and fixed her a bottle with Gatorade. Gibbs came back a few minutes later and once again pulled Allison into his arms throwing the blanket over her and tucking it in around her legs. Once she finally settled against his chest he handed her the bottle and smiled as she once against snuggled against his chest drinking the bottle while she watched TV.

By nine o' clock Ali was asleep against his chest with the bottle laying in her lap. He gently slipped the pacifier into her mouth then watched as she sucked on it for a few minutes then fell back asleep. When the game was over Gibbs gently woke her and steered a very sleepy little girl up the stairs to her bedroom. He quickly checked her diaper, changing her once more before tucking her into bed and turning on her "sleeping" music as he left her room and got ready for bed.

As he cleaned and locked up downstairs he thought about how well Ali's "baby" weekend had gone so far and if he admitted it to himself it felt good to have another little girl to take care. With one more quick look around Gibbs locked up and made his way upstairs thinking of everything he could do with Allison tomorrow and Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 6

The next morning Gibbs entered Allison's room and stood watching her for a few minutes before leaning down to wake her.

"Ali baby, it's time to wake up" whispered Gibbs as he gently stroked her cheek.

Allison slowly opened her eyes then smiled around her pacifier when she saw Gibbs standing over her. It hadn't been a dream, Gibbs was actually here taking care of her.

"Morning Daddy" mumbled Allison around her pacifier then dropped it out of her mouth and place it on her dresser.

"Morning sweetie, you ready for breakfast?"

At her nod Gibbs changed her diaper then went into the bathroom to wash his hands. As he left the looked back and asked. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please." Answered Ali as she sat up.

"Then pancakes it is, hurry up and get dress and I'll have them waiting for you when you get downstairs."

"Yes sir!" said Ali as she scrambled off the bed then headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Gibbs headed downstairs and started making the pancakes and was almost finished when Allison bounced into the kitchen. She was wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants with a pair of blue tennis shoes and looked really cute.

"Can I help Daddy?" asked Allison as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gibbs was a little surprised because this was the first time that she had openly affectionate towards him, but he was glad. That meant that she had accepted him as a father figure and saw him as her "daddy" Turning around in her arms he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can pour yourself a glass of milk and juice while I finish up the pancakes." Answered Gibbs as he kissed her on the forehead then went back to cooking.

Ali gave him one more quick hug then released him and poured herself a glass of milk and orange juice and placed then on the table. Just as she was sitting down Gibbs placed a plate in front of her then sat down himself. Ali dug into her food with gusto while Gibbs sat and watched her for a few minutes before asking.

"Allison, you are alright with everything we've done so far this weekend right?" asked Gibbs as he put down his coffee cup.

Allison quickly jumped up, going over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Gibbs I am thrilled with everything we've done, even the spanking." She answered shyly "I know what I did was wrong and I needed to be punished and you took care of that for me. Now everything is forgiven and you are still here wanting to take care of me. I couldn't be happier than I am right now!" said Ali then put her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

Gibbs scooted his chair back then pulled Allison onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back. "I'm glad baby girl, now finish your breakfast before it gets to cold."

"Yes sir" sniffed Ali then returned to her seat and quickly finished eating her breakfast. After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen then went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you usually do on the weekends Ali" asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman beside him.

She was fidgeting with her hands and looking around like she needed something to do.

"Honestly the weekends are just like any other day for me. If I'm working on a case I usually just eat and then go back to working in my office." Said Allison shyly, she knew that she needed to relax on the weekends but to her it was just another day.

"What about all the chores and stuff around the house?" asked Gibbs. In his wanderings around Allison's house he had seen that a lot of chores and things needed to be repaired or done.

"I usually just take care of them when they become a problem honestly" answered Allison truthfully.

"Well from now on Saturday's and Sunday's are for chores and then having fun. How about we get a few things taken care of now, then we can call Tony and Tim and see if they can come over"

"Do you think they'll want to?" asked Ali

"Why don't we ask them now" said Gibbs as he called both Tim and Tony's number then put them on a conference call.

After a few minutes they heard both men answered. "Hey boss" "Yes boss"

"DiNozzo, McGee. Are you two free after lunch to come over and spend some time with Allison?" asked Gibbs

"Uhhh. Sure boss," answered Tony

"Sounds great" said Tim.

"Uhhh…you guys don't have to if you don't want?" said Allison loud enough for both men to hear.

"Ohhhh, we want to Ali…or Allison really" said Tony quickly.

"Tony's right, Allison. We would really like to come over if you want us to?" said Tim

"I'd like that, thank you" said Allison shyly then moved away so Gibbs could finish his call.

"Great, then we will see you two after lunch"

"Uhhhhhh, boss. How's she doing?" asked Tony hesitantly. He had been worried about her ever since they had left Friday night. He knew he had a lot to make up for and he just hoped he had the opportunity soon.

"She's doing great DiNozzo. We've taken care of the punishment issue, and she seems to be very happy with the way the weekend is going so far." Answered Gibbs truthfully. He had been worried at first but since their talk he knew that Ali had accepted him as her "daddy" and she would do whatever he asked.

"That's good boss, I was worried about her and I'm really sorry about the way I acted" said Tony.

"So I'm I boss, I shouldn't have gone along with Tony and said nothing" said Tim

"Well that's the first step, and we will take care of the rest later. Oh Tim, would you help me install a baby monitor in Ali's room. She has issues of getting up when she should be sleeping"

"Sure boss, be glad to. See you after lunch." Said Tim as he disconnected.

"Boss….I…." stammered Tony

"DiNozzo, don't worry about it. Just be yourself, well maybe toned down a bit and you will be fine. Right now Ali needs a big brother more than anything else."

"Oh right boss, I can do that! See you after lunch!" then he quickly disconnected and Gibbs hung up the phone and went over to where Ali was sitting.

"Alright, that's taken care of. Now how about you help me get your bed rails installed then we can start on cleaning up the front yard." Said Gibbs as he took her by the hand and lead her back upstairs.

Twenty minutes later they had the bed rails installed and made their way outside to the front yard. Gibbs soon found that Allison had little to no tools to take care of the house or yard work so after a trip to the local home depot they returned and started to work on cleaning up the front yard.

Two and a half hours later they had made monumental improvements to the appearance of Ali's front yard. She had pretty much let the grass, trees, flower beds and even the side walk and walk way go to pot so they were almost totally over run with weeds. Now all the leaves were ranked up and the sidewalk and walk ways were weeded and washed down. They still had to weed the flower beds, mow the grass and fertilize the trees and grass but Gibbs said they would take care of that the next time they had a weekend together.

So at 11:30 Gibbs called a halt to their weekend chores and told Ali to go in and get cleaned up while he started lunch. After a quick wash Ali came back down stairs and told Gibbs that she needed to be changed so they went upstairs and he quickly took care of her. While Ali changed into clean clothes Gibbs finished fixing lunch and had the plates waiting for her when she came back downstairs.

As soon as they were both finished with lunch Gibbs took both their plates and put them in the sink then turned to Ali.

"McGee and DiNozzo will be here soon, why don't you wait for them in the backyard. You can play while you're waiting" said Gibbs as he turned to start cleaning up the lunch dishes.

"But Daddy, I can help you then wait….." started Ali but stopped when Gibbs turned around and she saw the look he was giving her.

"Ali you've worked hard this morning, go have some fun and play in the backyard while you wait for Tony"

"Yes, sir" she mumbled then got up and headed towards the backyard.

Gibbs wondered about her lack of enthusiasm to get some free time to play but figured they'd work it out later. As he turned back towards the sink, Allison flopped down on the concrete patio of the backyard, put her head in her hands and waited.

-NCIS-

It was about ten minutes later when Gibbs heard a car pull up and meet DiNozzo and McGee at the door just as they were about to knock.

"Hey boss, the front yard is beginning to look good" said DiNozzo as he came and put his coat on the coat rack.

"After a trip to home depot Ali and I started tackling it. It's a start but we still have some work to do, and the backyards just as bad."

"We can help if you'd like boss, maybe next time?" asked Tim

"Thanks Tim, but now I need your help installing the baby monitor. Ali's waiting for you in the backyard DiNozzo" said Gibbs as he started leading Tim upstairs to Ali's bedroom.

"On it boss" called DiNozzo as he made his way towards the backyard.

To get to Allison's backyard you had to go through a large sliding glass door in the back of her kitchen. Through the window Tony could see Ali sitting on the patio with her shoulders slumped and her head in her hands. Tony quietly opened the door then went over and sat down beside Ali mimicking her. It took Allison a few minutes before she realize Tony was beside her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Tony" whispered Ali as she turned her head and looked at him.

"It's ok kiddo," smiled Tony then put his arm around her shoulders "Whatch ya doing?"

"I'm supposed to be playing while I wait for you" sighed Allison

"And this is a new game?" asked Tony with a smile.

"Tony I...I don't know how to play" whispered Ali

"You're kidding right!" exclaimed Tony loudly.

"DiNozzo!" called Gibbs from the kitchen. He had just entered the kitchen and heard the last part of their conversation. So that explained Allison's reaction to his suggestion for her to go play in the backyard. Well they were all going to have to work on getting Ali to relax and play.

"Sorry boss." called Tony then turned back to the woman sitting beside him. "Sorry Allison, that was uncalled for"

"It's alright, but given my background I rarely had time to just "play" when I was younger" responded Ali.

"Then I guess you have don't know how to play tag?" asked Tony

"Of course I do! You just..." started Allison but Tony quickly interrupted her.

"Good then, tag! Your it!" said Tony as he tagged her on the arm the quickly got up and ran into the backyard.

"No fair Tony! I'm going to get you!" called Allison as she got up and ran after him.

Tony and Allison spent the next twenty minutes chasing each other around. Allison was able to "tag" Tony twice but each time he easily re "tagged" her so she spent most of her time trying to catch him again.

Gibbs was just coming downstairs to check the range of the monitor when a blood curdling cry pierced the air. Gibbs took the remaining stairs two at a time with Tim close behind him to find Tony sitting on the very edge of the concrete patio with Ali in his arms sobbing wildly.

"Boss, I need a towel quickly" called Tony and Tim quickly with back into the house and grabbed a towel from the kitchen.

"What happened Tony?" asked Gibbs as he squatted down beside Tony and Allison.

"We were playing tag boss and Ali was "it". The next thing I know she was laying on the ground screaming" explained Tony as he continued to rock Ali in his arms.

"Tim call Ducky" said Gibbs as he took the towel and placed it on Allison's head. The cut on her forehead looked pretty deep and probably would need stitches.

"On it boss" said Tim as he moved away so he could hear. He returned a few minutes later saying "Ducky said he would be here as soon as he could."

"Thanks Tim, could you get her an icepack? There's plastic bags in the cabinets"

"On it" said Tim as he once again returned to the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with an icepack and a clean towel. He handed it to Gibbs then sat down beside Tony to wait for Ducky.

It took Ducky about twenty minutes to arrive at Allison's during which Allison's crying had slowed a little but she was still sobbing and clutching tightly to Tony. Tim let Ducky in and lead him back to the patio were everyone was.

"What happened Jethro?" asked Ducky as he placed his bag down beside Tony and knelt down over Tony and Allison.

"She fell and hit her head Ducky, probably on the concrete" answered Tony quickly.

"Well then let's take a look. Allison my sweetheart can you look at me?" asked Ducky as he put his hand on her chin and gently tried to lift her head. Allison quickly jerked her head away from Ducky then leaned more into Tony's chest. "Anthony, hold her tightly while I look at that cut"

"Got her Ducky" answered Tony as he tightened his hold on Ali as Ducky took the towel from Gibbs and looked at the cut on Allison's forehead.

It was about two inches long and looked fairly deep. It had finally stopped bleeding, and would need to be cleaned and stitched before it could start to heal. "She's going to need stitches Jethro, do you want me to call and ambulance?"

"No, we'll take her. Tony can you carry Ali to the car?" asked Gibbs as he stood up and then helped Tony rise still holding Ali.

"Got her boss, I'll meet you in the car" said Tony as he started carrying her towards the car.

"Tim will you help him, while I pack her a bag and meet us at Bethesda" asked Gibbs.

"On it boss" said Tim as he followed Tony out to Gibbs's car.

"Ducky I need you get her medical history and meet us at Bethesda"

"Of course Jethro" said Ducky as he picked up her bag then left.

It took Gibbs only a few minutes to pack a bag for Ali, then he was at the car.

"Tim, I need you to notify Abby and bring her to the hospital"

"On it boss, we'll meet you there" said Tim as he closed Gibbs's door then headed towards his own car.

The drive to the hospital took forty five minutes, then they entered Bethesda with Tony carrying a still whimpering Allison and Gibbs following behind.

"We need a Doctor here!" yelled Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 7

As Gibbs's voice range out several of the emergency room medical staff looked up and saw both men standing there. One holding a whimpering woman with a very bloody towel against her head.

"Over here gentlemen" called a nurse as she lead them to an empty cubicle.

"What happen?" asked the second nurse as she entered carrying a clipboard.

"She hit her head on the edge of a concrete patio" answered Tony as he gently placed Ali on the bed and tried to step back but Ali started to get agitated. "It's ok Ali, I'm not going anywhere sweetie"

Soon one of the nurses was asking Gibbs about Allison's medical history while the other was trying to get a look at the cut on Ali's head.

"Sir, you are going to need to step back" said the nurse as she looked at Tony.

"That's going to be hard to do, she's got a VERY firm grip on my hand." answered Tony.

"Alright, can you step to the side then please."

Just then Ducky entered the cubicle.

"Excuse me sir, but we are still examining..." started on of the nurses.

"I'm fully aware my dear. I'm Dr. Mallard, her personal doctor and I have her medical history for you." answered Ducky as he handed the file to the nurse.

"Oh thank you" said then nurse then took a quick look at her file. "Robin start an IV, and put a heart monitor on her."

The second nurse quickly took care of the IV and heart monitors then tried once again to try and get a look at the cut on Ali's head but once again Allison started to get so upset that she started shaking violently.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Ducky

"Certainly Dr. Mallard" answered the nurse.

"Might you let Jethro distract her while you put some Novocaine on her forehead then you might be able to clean her up and get a better look at the cut." suggested Ducky.

"It's worth a try, Robin" said the head nurse then left, returning a few minutes later with the necessary equipment.

"Jethro, just distract her long enough for them to apply the Novocaine" said Ducky then nodded towards the older man.

Gibbs went over to the side of the bed beside Ali and gently rubbed her check. "Ali baby, can you raise your head and look at me?"

Ali shook her head and then squeezed her eyes shut and increased her hold on Tony's hand.

"Can't Daddy, hurts going to be sick." whimpered Allison then leaned over and threw up, just missing Tony's shoes.

"It's ok baby girl" whispered Gibbs then looked at the nurse. "Do you have some sprite or ginger ale?"

"I'll get it" said the second nurse then returned shortly hold a can of ginger ale which she handed to Gibbs.

He quickly opened Ali's bag, filling an empty bottle with the ginger ale then returned to Ali's side. "Here baby girl, drink this it will help" said Gibbs softly then put the bottle to her lips.

Allison looked at it a few minutes then started to drink the bottle. After a few minutes Gibbs nodded towards the nurse and she moved quickly to Allison's side and applied the Novocaine to her forehead. A few minutes later Ali began to release her grip on Tony's hand and after a while he was able to step back and let the nurses do their job. Between the two of them they quickly got the cut cleaned, stitched and bandaged.

"As soon as she's finished we will take her to get x-ray's and a CAT scan." said the head nurse as she took off her gloves and started cleaning up.

"Thank you" said Gibbs as he went back over besides Ali's bed and gently started rubbing her back.

"You're welcome sir. And if you'll come with me we can get that hand looked at?" answered the nurse as she started to leave.

"Boss?" asked Tony as he looked at Gibbs.

"Go get checked out DiNozzo, I've got Ali" answered Gibbs as he looked down at the woman on the bed. She had relaxed and her eyes were slowly beginning to close.

Tony took one more look at the woman on the bed then followed the nurse to get his hand looked at. As it turned out his hand was only severely bruised and by the time it was taken care of Allison was downstairs getting her x-rays and CAT scan done.

Tony walked out of the emergency room to find Ducky, Abby, Tim, Ziva, Palmer and Director Vance sitting in the waiting area. As soon as she saw him Abby jumped up and ran to him calling "Tony, Tony, Tony how is Ali doing?"

"She's fine Abby. They were able to clean, stitch and bandage her forehead and Gibbs is with her now while they're taking x-ray's and a CAT scan."

"Will she have to stay overnight?" asked Abby excitedly

"We don't know yet Abigail, but it's likely if the CAT scan shows a concussion as I suspect" answered Ducky.

"Oh she's not going to like that" said Abby unhappily.

"Like it or not she's staying if the doctor says she needs to" answered Director Vance.

Just then Gibbs and the Doctor walk into the waiting area and everyone rushes to them with Abby flying into his arms.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

"She's fine Abby, the cut took twelve stitches and the CAT scan showed a mild concussion. Their going to keep her overnight just as a precaution."

"Can we see her boss?" asked Tim as he came over to stand next to Abby.

"Let them get her settled into her room, cleaned up and changed then you can come by and see her." said Gibbs softly as he released Abby.

"Does she need anything boss?" asked Tim.

"Could you stop by her house and pack her an overnight bag?" asked Gibbs

"Sure thing boss, come on Abby. Be back soon" said Tim as he and Abby left.

"How's your hand DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he came over to the young man.

"Good boss, just severely bruised. She may be small but she's got a damn strong grip." smiled Tony.

"That she has, and DiNozzo." started Gibbs then gave a rare smile.

"Yeah boss?" asked Tony questionably.

"Good job taking care of Ali, thanks"

"You're welcome boss, she's special to all of us"

"That she is DiNozzo, that she is" smiled Gibbs.

-NCIS-

It was twenty minutes later when the Doctor allowed the rest of the team to enter Ali's room. Gibbs's had helped the nurses change, dress and get Ali settled and now she was laying partially on her side with her eyes closed. Gibbs was sitting in the chair next to the head of her bed and stood up as the others entered.

"How's she doing Jethro?" asked Ducky as he and the other's entered.

"She's resting right now Ducky, but seams to be comfortable" answered Gibbs and he looked at the woman lying in the bed.

A few minutes later you heard a small voice calling "Ducky?"

Ducky went quickly to her bedside and gently rubbed her check.

"Can you tell me a story?" asked Ali softly.

Of course my sweetheart, what story would you like to hear?" asked Ducky as he pulled the chair closer to the bed then sat down.

"Fairy tale" whispered Allison as her eyes began to close.

"Alright, let me think. I know the perfect one, Once upon a time..." started Ducky as Allison slowly opened her eyes, smiled then closed them again.

It was twenty minutes later when Tim and Abby returned just in time to hear Ducky finish his story.

"How's she doing boss?" asked Tim as he handed Gibbs a small bag, then placed a hand on Ali's covered leg.

"She just went to sleep" answered Gibbs.

"Then she'll need this" said Abby as she pulled Ali's white bunny "Puffalump" from behind her back.

"Thanks Abby" said Gibbs as he took it from the young woman and gave it to Ali. She took the stuffed animal, smiled then snuggled down and went back to sleep.

"Well why don't we all take our leave and let Ali get some rest" said Ducky as he stood.

"Thanks Ducky" said Gibbs as he went over and shook the older man's hand.

"No problem Jethro, call me if you need anything." answered Ducky as shook Gibbs hand then headed towards the door. "Come Mr. Palmer"

"Thanks for coming Leon" said Gibbs as he extended his hand.

"Not a problem Gibbs, and your off Monday to take care of Allison." answered Vance as he shook Gibbs's hand then left.

"Why don't you guys come over after Ali is released. I'll give you a call when we get home." said Gibbs as he looked at the rest of his team. Everyone had stepped up and showed their commitment to Allison and he was very proud of each and everyone one of them.

"Come on DiNozzo, I'll drive you home" said Ziva

"Boss, can I stay here with you and Ali?" asked Tony as he looked at Gibbs.

"Go on DiNozzo, and Ziva try not to hurt him any more. Ali did a pretty good job on his hand." said Gibbs as he patted DiNozzo on the arm.

Gibbs watched as Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby left, then went over and stood over Ali's bed.

"Sleep well angel, Daddy's here" whispered Gibbs as he kissed the bandage on her forehead then sat down in the chair beside her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 8

It was well after noon when the doctor came by and finally signed Allison's release papers. She had been getting very frustrated and fussy until Gibbs finally had to swat her on the top part of her thigh to settle her down. After that Allison sat quietly on the bed until finally the nurse came in to give Gibbs her release and after care papers.

"Now remember Agent Gibbs, Allison will need to take it easy for the next couple of days and if she has any major headaches bring her back to the hospital." said the nurse as she handed Gibbs the folded stack of papers.

"Oh believe me, she will. Won't you Ali?" asked Gibbs as he looked over the woman sitting on the bed.

"Yes sir" said Ali as she slid off the bed then had to grab hold of the bed railing as her knees started to buckle.

Gibbs and the nurse were instantly at her side holding her up while the nurse quickly turned on the oxygen by her bed and put the mask over her face.

"Take deep breathes sweetie" said the nurse softly as she rubbed her back.

"Feeling better Ali" asked Gibbs as he took her hands.

Ali took a few more deep breaths the raised her head and looked at Gibbs and the nurse.

"How's your head sweetie, any headaches" asked the nurse as she removed the mask covering her face.

"A little bit" whispered Ali

"I'd give her some Tylenol and put her to bed or on the couch as soon as she gets home." said the nurse then patted her leg. "As soon as you're ready sweetie you can leave. Take care" and then left.

They waited a few more minutes then once again Gibbs helped Allison slide off the bed and held her gently until she got her balance. As soon as she was steady Gibbs placed an arm around Ali's waist and they made their way out of the hospital and out to Gibbs's car.

On the drive home Allison leaned against the door and napped lightly until they pulled into her driveway.

"Ali baby, were home." called Gibbs softly as he gently opened the door and reached for her bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he reached in and gently lifted Ali into his arms, carrying her to the front door. Putting her down only long enough to open the door he then carried her to the couch and gently laid her down.

-NCIS-

It was after a short nap and a light snack that the rest of the team came over. Gibbs had called then while Ali was asleep and they all arrived just as Ali was finishing. Gibbs had left her on the couch, removing her pants and just covering her with a blanket. Gibbs was just about to change her with the others walked in.

"Hey squirt, how you feeling?" asked Tony as he lightly kissed the top of Ali's head.

"Good Tony, you guys didn't have to come over today."

"But we wanted to right McGee? I was going to help you and Gibbs with the rest of the yard work while McGee here finished installing the monitor." Answered Tony quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But thanks for coming anyway, but I doubt Daddy is going to let me help with much for a while." Said Allison.

"You got that right sweetheart" said Gibbs with a smile "The monitor is still up in Ali's room Tim if you want to start on it. I'll be there as soon as I change her." Said Gibbs

"Right boss, I'll start on it now" said Tim as he headed upstairs.

"Uhhh boss, how bout I make some popcorn for Ali and I to eat while we watch the shows?" asked Tony as he looked at Gibbs and Allison.

"Nothing scary DiNozzo, I don't want Ali upset" said Gibbs firmly.

"Ohhhh no boss honest, its Gillian's Island. Nothing scarier than a big fat headhunter." Answered Tony quickly.

"Alright then, but don't let her eat too much or she'll spoil her dinner. Fix her a bottle of Gatorade too."

"Right boss, on it" said Tony the quickly headed towards the kitchen to fix the snack.

Ziva was standing by the couch just staring when Gibbs got her attention.

"Ziva, would you go upstairs and get Ali a clean diaper and baby wipes please. Tim can show you were they are" asked Gibbs.

"Yes sure" then she turned at quickly went upstairs.

"She's upset that she wasn't here to help when I got hurt" said Allison softly.

"She could have been, it was her choice not to come" answered Gibbs honestly.

"I know, and I don't blame her. She'd made other plans and I don't expect everyone to just stop their life to spend time with me."

"You're very understanding sweetheart" said Gibbs as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But I bet if you asked her she would spend time teaching you to cook. She's a really good."

"Do you think she'll want too?" asked Ali hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask her, here she comes." Said Gibbs as he looked up to see Ziva just entering the room.

"Here Gibbs, do you need anything else?" asked Ziva as she handed Gibbs Ali's diaper and wipes.

Gibbs helped Ali lay down and started to change her when Ali asked.

"Ziva, Daddy says you like to cook. Do you think you could help me learn?"

Ziva quickly diverted her attention from what Gibbs was doing to Ali and smiled at the woman.

"Of course Allison, what kind of food would you like to learn how to make?" asked Ziva as she sat down in the chair beside the couch.

Ali was having to turn her neck at an odd angle and she didn't want her to hurt her head or neck.

"Well, you're from Israel right?" asked Ali

"Yes"

"Then maybe you could teach me how to make the food from your country?"

"I would be my pleasure, I can teach you just like I did my sister Talia"

"That sounds like fun, where is your sister now?" asked Ali

"She no longer with us" answered Ziva wistfully.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" said Ali as she reached over and took Ziva's hand.

"It's alright ktantonet" answered Ziva

"What's that?"

"It means "little one", you can be my new little sister" said Ziva with a smile.

As soon as Gibbs finished Allison rolled off the couch and went to Ziva throwing her arms around the young woman. Ziva stiffened for a minute then relaxed and returned Ali's hug.

"Thank you Ziva" whispered Ali softly.

Just then Tony returned to the living room carrying a big bowl of popcorn, two glasses and a bottle for Ali on a tray. He placed the tray on the coffee table then looked at Ziva and Ali.

"Uhhh boss, do you think it would be ok if we put a blanket on the floor so we can all watch the shows together. I don't think the three of us will fix on the couch." Answered Tony truthfully. He could see Ali was beginning to get tired again and he figured she'd end up leaning against one of them and he wanted her to be comfortable.

"I don't see why not, as long as she doesn't get cold. There's a large comforter and pillows in the hall closet." Answered Gibbs.

"On it boss" said Tony as he quickly hurried to the closet.

"I'll move the table to give us more room" said Ziva as she and Gibbs moved the coffee table out of the way just as Tony returned with the comforter and pillows. Gibbs and Ziva spread the folded comforter out on the floor in front of the couch while Tony loaded the disks in the DVD player and soon had everyone settled. They recovered Ali with her blanket, with Tony and Ziva on either side of her. Soon the melodic sounds of the theme song of "Gilligan's Island" were heard and Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony hand Ali her bottle then smile as she leaned against his shoulder. A few minutes later Tim came downstairs and the whole team spent the rest of the afternoon watching the antics of Gilligan and the castaways.

That evening they called out for pizza and the whole team ate in the living room while Ali rested on the couch. After dinner they picked up the comforter and pillows, replacing the coffee table and chairs and everyone sat around watching a football game until they noticed that Allison had fallen asleep against Gibbs's chest.

"Uhhh boss, I know it's still early but do you want me to help you take Ali upstairs?" asked Tony.

"No, I can manage and we still need to deal with your punishments. I want all this settled before we go back to work, understood?" said Gibbs firmly as he swung his legs off the couch and picked up Ali.

"Yes boss" answered Tony.

"Yes sir" said Tim.

"I'm going to take Ali upstairs and get her ready for bed, then we will take care of both of you." Said Gibbs as he headed towards the stairs.

"Yes boss,"

"Right boss"

Gibbs was gone about twenty minutes, then came back down stairs wearing a pair of sweatpants, and old tee-shirt and carrying a belt. Tim and Tony gulped at the sight of the belt but both knew that they deserved the punishment they were about to receive. They had not known about Ali's past but that was no excuse for the way they had teased her.

Gibbs went into the living room and faced his team looking directly at Ziva first.

"Now Ziva, since yours was the least damning you are getting off with just a warning. If I ever hear of these two teasing anyone every again and you do or say nothing you will feel the belt. You may not have actively participated in the teasing but you could have spoken up or come to me. I'm very disappointed in you, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Gibbs" said Ziva softly. The thing she hated most was knowing she had disappointed Gibbs.

"I know you are Ziva, and Ali doesn't blame you." Replied Gibbs then kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now go wait in the backyard please."

"Yes boss" said Ziva with one last look back at Tony and Tim.

After Ziva left Gibbs rounded on the two men left in the room.

"Now you two knew better and should have been professional enough to raise above acting like a two year old. What you two did was bullying and I will not tolerate that on my team or at NCIS. Is that understood!" said Gibbs loudly.

He knew that Ziva could probably hear him out on the patio but luckily Ali was upstairs with her music on so she couldn't hear him. Which in a way was good because the more he thought about it the more upset he became, and although Ali had forgiven them, they were going to have to earn his forgiveness.

"Tony, go wait outside with Ziva while I take care of Tim." Said Gibbs as he motioned Tony out with his head.

Tony quickly left the room, leaving a slightly shaking Tim to face Gibbs alone.

"I'd hoped you'd have more sense than this Tim, I'm very disappointed in you. Assume the position." Stated Gibbs as he stepped back and watched Tim drop his underwear and pants, then bend over the couch. After several years Gibbs had hoped that this sort of punishment wouldn't be necessary for Tim anymore.

He took a deep breath to calm down his anger then laid ten quick hard swats across Tim's buttocks and upper thighs in rapid secessions. By the fourth swat Tim and begun to move around and Gibbs placed a hand in the middle of his back to steady him. When he was done he stood there for a few minutes staring at the reddened butt before him gently rubbing small circles on his back until he calmed down. After a few more minutes Tim's sobbing stopped and looked over his shoulder at Gibbs.

"You may rise, and fix your pants." Said Gibbs and as soon as Tim turned to face him he pulled the young man into his arms.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, it won't happen again" answered Tim truthfully.

"I know it won't Tim. Now go wait outside with Ziva and send Tony in." said Gibbs as he gave the young man on more pat on the back then pushed him towards the patio.

This last punishment was going to be the hardest of all. DiNozzo knew better, and yet his juvenile behavior wasn't an excuse. Gibbs knew that he knew how to be professional and yet he let his juvenile streak come out at the worst possible times. Well he hopped that this time maybe the young man would learn control. He hated being the disciplinarian for his team but he would rather it be him than Director Vance. Granted what Tony and Tim and even in a way Ziva did was wrong it shouldn't cause them to have a reprimand on their file or lose their job.

Tony walked in slowly, with his head hung down. He stood in front of the older man for a few minutes then said softly.

"Boss, Gibbs. I am really sorry for my behavior towards Allison and I promise it won't ever happen again."

"I wish I could believe that promise Tony" answered Gibbs honestly.

"Oh you can boss, I promise no more fooling around at work. At least not with Allison." Said Tony truthfully.

Well that was at least a start, to ask DiNozzo to stop fooling around totally would be so out of character that it would be nearly impossible. So for him not to fool around or tease Ali was a compromise Gibbs could live with.

"So what do you think we should do about your punishment?" asked Gibbs as he watched the young man closely. He knew that Tony disliked getting a spanking but wouldn't shirk away from his punishment if he felt he deserved it.

"I need my but blistered boss" answered Tony woefully.

Gibbs had to laugh at the man's choice of words. "Well maybe not blistered but certainly red enough for you to remember why you got it and not let it ever happen again."

"Yes boss"

"Now assume the position" said Gibbs as he stepped back and allowed the young man some room to get ready for his punishment.

Tony quickly undid her pants, dropping his underwear and pants in one swift motion. He then bent over the couch putting his butt in full view for Gibbs. As before Gibbs took a couple of deep breaths to calm his anger then laid into Tony. This time the total number of swats was twenty and by the time he was finished DiNozzo was sobbing into the couch cushion and his butt and upper thighs were a bright red. As before Gibbs put his hand in the small of Tony's back and rubbed until the man's sobs subsided. After a few minutes Tony looked over his shoulder at Gibbs and nodded.

"You may rise, and fix your pants." Said Gibbs and as soon as Tony turned to face him he pulled the young man into his arms.

Tony left his head on the older man's shoulder for a few minutes then raised his head. "I'm sorry Gibbs"

"I know Tony, and it's over. Now wait for me outside." Said Gibbs as he gave the young man's back one more pat then watched as he gingerly walked out to the patio.

Gibbs took a seat on the couch and thought for a minute about the dynamites of his team. DiNozzo was the older brother he fooled around a lot but could always be counted on in a pinch. McGee was the middle brother that was smart but knew how to handle himself in a crisis. And finally Ziva the sister that would always protect everyone even to the point of sacrificing herself for another member of the team. And now they had Ali, the smart little sister who was a spitfire at work but at home she was the sweetest little angel. An eighteen to two year old in an adult body, having to relearn how to be a child again.

As Gibbs stood and headed towards the door he could see Ziva, Tony and Tim in the backyard. Ziva was sitting in one of the lawn chairs while Tim and Tony shuffled around aimlessly picking at the table and chairs. They all three looked up as the doors opened and Gibbs stepped out.

"Since Ali got hurt and we couldn't finish our weekend chores, so you three will be doing them with me in her place. DiNozzo, I want you to get the fertilizer and spreader out of the back shed and fertilize the front yard then water it. Ziva, you will be re digging, weeding and fertilizing the back flower beds. Tim you will be working with me to rack and mow the back yard. Any questions? Now we have only a few hours of light left so I want as much done as possible. Is that understood?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes sir!" chimed in all three at once as they started their assigned tasks.

"I'm going to check on Ali, so I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Right boss" called DiNozzo as he herded the other two towards their jobs.

Gibbs took one last look at the trio then went upstairs to check on Ali. She was sleeping so after only watching her for a few minutes he grabbed the baby monitor and headed back downstairs to find all three working hard on their task.

It took then a little bit longer than the few hours but by the time the four reentered the house the front and back yard were clean. They still needed to fertilize and water the back yard, and plant flowers in all the front and backyard flower beds but the yards were looking considerably improved from the beginning of the weekend. After several quick goodbyes Tony, Tim and Ziva left to go home promising to see Gibbs Tuesday when he returned to work.

After getting a beer from the refrigerator Gibbs sank down on the couch and relaxed contemplating his new little family.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 9

Monday was a trial for both Ali and Gibbs because as the day wore on Ali wanted to get back into her normal routine and Gibbs wanted her to rest one more day. It came to a head later that morning, so after lunch Gibbs ended up putting Ali down for a nap. After her nap, and after a quick snack they went to home depot and got flowers for the beds. When they return home Gibbs and Ali worked for about an hour and a half and then went inside to clean up.

Together Gibbs and Ali fix a simple dinner, eating then cleaning up and spent the rest of the night watching TV on the couch. Gibbs put Ali to bed at her regular time and then spent a few more hours downstairs before retiring himself.

The next morning after Gibbs woke Ali she asked him a strange question.

"Daddy," asked Ali as she watched Gibbs gathered the things needed to change her.

"Yes sweetie" answered Gibbs as he came back to the bed and started changing Ali.

"Now that I've decrypted the documents am I finished with working with your team?"

"No baby, until we find out who killed the Sargent and also paid him to steal the documents you are still needed on the case. Is there anything else in those documents that might help us?" asked Gibbs as he finished changing Ali and went to wash his hands.

Ali sat up and stared into space until Gibbs returned from the bathroom watching her for a few minutes then calling her name.

"Ali?"

"Oh sorry daddy, I'll let you know if I find something" said Ali as she bounced off the bed and started to get dress.

Gibbs stood watching Ali, then with a smile on his face left Ali's bedroom to fix breakfast. When Allison came downstairs she was dressed in her home work clothes. She quickly ate her breakfast, then came around and wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck.

"What's this all about?" asked Gibbs as he turns sideways in his chair pulling Ali into his lap.

Ali hugged Gibbs once more then sat back and looked at the older man. He had given her the best weekend of her life and now he was still treating her like a professional agent.

"Gibbs, this weekend wasn't just a one time thing was it?"

"Of course not Ali, unless that's what you want?" asked Gibbs questionably

"No of course not! But I know the case is important and your all really busy..."

"Allison, yes the case is important. And we are all very busy but you're important too. We will make as much time for you as we can, but I can't promise anything."

"Oh I understand that, but so far we've only stayed at my house and I was thinking..."

"Ali, we'll stay wherever you feel the safest whither that's at your house or mine. How about I let you know when and where we have our next weekend, alright?"

"That sounds fair, I know it's not realistic to think you could spend every night with me"

"Not at this time sweetie," answered Gibbs as began rubbing her back.

"It's ok daddy, I understand." said Ali as she started to get off Gibbs lap but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Ali baby, look at me" said Gibbs as he pulled her between his legs and raised her chin. "It might not be safe for me to spend every night, but I will do my best and try to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Thank you daddy, sorry I doubted you" said Ali as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"It's alright baby girl. Now are you ready get back to helping us with this case?"

"Yes boss!" answered Allison and started to pull away but Gibbs swatted her bottom before she got out of his reach.

Allison looked back and smiled then headed back towards the study in the back of her house.

-NCIS-

It was three days later when a very hyper Allison literally bounced into NCIS Headquarters. She almost ran into the bullpen and stood in the middle of the desks calling.

"I've found something, I've found something!" exclaimed Ali loudly.

"Allison, what is this all about?" called Gibbs as he entered the bullpen hearing all the commotion Allison was making.

"You asked if there was anything else in the documents that might help you and I found something! I'll need Abby to run some test, but hopefully there will be something."

"Did you bring the documents?" asked Gibbs as he stood and came to stand in front of Ali.

"Yes of course, I have them here!" answered Allison as she started waving them around.

"Then let's go see Abby" said Gibbs as he took her arm and headed towards the elevator.

As the doors opened Allison all but dragged Gibbs out of elevator and into Abby's forensic lab. As she crossed the threshold she called.

"Abby, Abby, Abby!" literally bouncing in place.

"Abs, I need you to run some more test on the documents" said Gibbs.

"Sure boss, but what am I looking for?" asked Abby as she came over to the two.

"Explain what you found Ali." said Gibbs as she pushed Ali in front.

"Any good encryptor will leave their signature somewhere in the document. That way whomever decrypts it can verify who it came from. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I need you retest the documents and see if you can find a small mark usually in the bottom right or left corner of the document. Look for a reoccurring or patterned set of marks."

"Of course Ali, but I'm surprised you didn't find it." said Abby as she took the documents from Ali and went to her computers.

"The marks are usually pressed into the paper and don't have any ink on them. I need you to use your high powered microscope and computer programs to scan the documents."

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can find." said Abby as she started working on the documents.

While Abby worked on the documents Allison literally bounced around the lab. Gibbs watched for a few minutes then went downstairs to autopsy and got Ducky. When they both returned Ali was still bouncing around the room.

"Ducky, what's wrong with her?" asked Gibbs as they watched Allison move around the room.

"At first glance I'd say she's high on something" answered Ducky as he watched the young woman.

"Ali, Allison!" called Gibbs causing Allison to stop, turn around quickly and then stair at the two men before her.

"Gibbs, Ducky!" yelled Ali and then threw her arms around Ducky's neck and hugged him.

"My dear Allison, why don't you come with me" said Ducky as he took her arm and led her out of the forensic lab. A few minutes they returned with Allison a little less bouncy and holding a gauze pad to her finger.

"She's on a sugar high Jethro. Her blood sugar is almost 300." answered Ducky as he held onto her wrist and tried to keep her still.

"How did it get so high?" asked Gibbs with concern in his voice.

"I'd say probably living on soda and chocolate, with very little sleep for the last three days." said Ducky. He had smelled the chocolate on her breath when he was examining her.

"So what can we do about it?" asked Gibbs.

"Not much you can do until her blood sugar drops, although I'd suggest some form of exercise to expedite the process." explained Ducky.

"Thanks Ducky. Abby call me when you've found something" said Gibbs then the took Allison from Ducky. "Come on Ali, we're going home"

"Home? But I want to stay until Abby finds something." whined Allison.

"Allison!" said Gibbs in a voice that let her know he meant business.

"Don't worry Ali, I'll call Gibbs the minute I find something and he'll let you know." said Abby as she looked back at the woman. She could tell that Gibbs was upset about the state Ali was in and it really was best for everyone if she left her lab before she broke something or got hurt.

"You will, oh thank you Abby!" yelled Ali pulling out of Gibbs's grip and throwing herself against Abby's back.

"You bet sweetie" said Abby as she turned around and hugged the woman. "And maybe when you're feeling better we can go bowling? Would you like that?"

"Bowling? I've never been bowling before, but it sounds like fun" answered Ali as she started bouncing around again.

"Well I'll ask the nuns if they would mind you coming along with us one night"

"Bowling nuns, your silly Abby" said Ali as she started to laugh.

"Allison, that's not very nice" said Gibbs as he swatted her on the bottom.

Ali sobered a little and then looked at Abby. "I'm sorry Abby."

"It's alright sweetie, I'll introduce you to sister Mary Margaret and the other nuns sometime."

"Alright time to go Allison. Tell everyone goodbye." said Gibbs as he took her wrist and headed towards the elevators.

"Poor Ali, I hope she'll be alright" said Abby as she watched the elevator doors close on Ali and Gibbs. She was still bouncing around and Gibbs looked like he was getting frustrated.

"She'll be fine Abigail, we're just going to have to watch her sugar intake from now on. I'm sure Jethro will take care of that when they get home."

After a quick stop at a sporting goods store in which Gibbs was literally holding both of Ali's wrists in one of his hands so she didn't touch anything. He bought her a soccer ball, football, basketball and a red bouncy ball along with a baseball, glove and bat. On the way out he also picked out a Frisbee, jump rope and a couple of water guns hoping that with the variety of toys she would wear herself out quickly.

When they got home Gibbs changed her diaper and clothes then they both spent the next two hours in the backyard playing. Finally Ali started to tire and Gibbs took her inside, fixing her a light dinner then put her to bed.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned up and Gibbs had removed all the chocolate and soda's from Ali's house, he was sitting down watching television when his phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Jethro, how is Allison doing?" asked Ducky. He could tell he was on speaker phone so he figured he was probably with Abby in her lab.

"She's fine Ducky. Finally wore herself out after about two hours. After that we ate dinner then I put her to bed with a bottle" said Gibbs

"Nothing sugary I hope?" said Abby.

"Of course not Abs. I gave her a bottle of Gatorade" answered Gibbs.

"That's good Jethro, she doesn't need to get dehydrated. We called to let you know that Allison was right. Abigail found a small mark on each of the documents and matched it to some other documents Allison had previously decrypted." said Ducky.

"Did you get a name to match the mark?" asked Gibbs as he stood up and got a piece of paper and pen.

"Sure did bossman. The mark belongs to a Sergio Plachinko, formally a Russian Intelligence officer but he was dishonorable discharged and now works for the highest bider. It seams he had access to several embassies and copied documents before they discovered what he was doing and let him go. He's now selling them to the highest bidder and trying to start an international incident."

"Good work guys, have Tony put out a BOLO on him and see if he's anywhere in the United States"

"On it Boss." called Tony then quickly left. He had heard about the incident in Abby's lab and was curious to know how she was.

"It was Allison who thought of the mark Gibbs, be sure and tell her she was right" reminded Abby.

"I will Abs, now go home. You've all done good." said Gibbs then hung up the phone.

He went upstairs to check on Ali and stood watching her for a few minutes.

"You did good baby girl" whispered Gibbs as he bent down and kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 10 

It took the team another week before they got any good leads on Sergio Plachinko, but unfortunately he also learned about Allison's part in the case. In the past she had decrypted several documents that he tried to sell and putting an end to his transactions. So he was less than thrilled to learn that once again Allison had decrypted some of his documents and that NCIS was looking for him.

During this time Abby explained Allison's situation to the nuns and they were more than happy to have her tag along with them on their bowling night. Each even offering to help teach her how to bowl.

So on that Wednesday night Abby picked Allison up at home and met the nuns at the bowling alley. At first Allison was very shy and quiet only speaking when spoken to and staying very close to Abby. After about an hour of watching she finally worked up enough nerve to ask Abby if she could try it herself.

"Abby. Do you think I could try?" asked Ali shyly

"Sure sweetie, come on and let's see if we can get you everything you need." Answered Abby as she led Ali to the shoe counter.

After getting Ali's right shoe size and bowling ball Abby took her back to the lanes and showed her how to stand and hold the ball. On Ali's first attempt she dropped the ball close to her foot and almost gave up until Sister Mary Margaret came over and literally patterned her, showing her the motions she needed to throw the ball. After a few attempts with Sister Mary Margaret's help Ali was able to throw the ball down the alley and gently knocked over three pins.

"I did it, I did it!" cried Allison as she jumped around the lanes.

"Great job sweetie, now keep practicing and maybe you can join our team." Answered Abby as she hugged the woman.

"Thanks Abby, you're the best big sis I could ask for" whispered Ali.

"Awe, thank you Ali. You're a great little sis too." Answered Abby as she kissed Ali's head then laid her head on top of hers. "Now are you ready to bowl some more?"

"Let's do it Abs!" smiled Ali and then gave Abby a high five.

For the rest of the night, Ali gradually improved until finally on her last toss she knocked down all but one of the pins.

"I did it Abby, I did it! I almost got them all!" yelled Allison as she danced in the lane.

"Great job Ali, but we need to go now" said Abby as she came over to the woman.

"Awww Abby, just a few more please, please!" said Ali in a whinny voice.

"We can't sweetie, the lanes are closing and it's time to go" answered Abby firmly.

"Awww man, but I was having so much fun" said Ali as she started to pout.

Sister Mary Margaret saw the situation and quickly came over to intervene.

"Now, now little one. Don't be like that or we might not ask you to come back and bowl with us again" said Sister Mary Margaret softly to Ali as she put her arm around the woman and whispered in her ear.

"Yes ma'am" answered Ali softly. Then looked up at the nun who had helped her. "You want me back"

When Abigail had explained Allison's situation to Mary Margaret and all the Sister's they didn't totally understand but they knew that it was not their place to judge. Allison had such a sweet continents about her that you couldn't help but like her and want to protect her against all the evil in the world.

"Of course little one. But you have to be a good girl and do what Abigail says. Now let's get ready to go and we will have Abby call you next time we go bowling, alright?"

"Yes ma'am" answered Ali a little more confidently. "Sister Mary Margaret?"

"Yes sweet"

"Thank you! Thank you all!" said Allison then launched herself into the Sister's arms and gave her a semi hard hug.

"You're very welcome little one" answered the nun softly as she started rubbing Allison's back.

Allison stayed in Mary Margaret's grasp for a few minutes he moved over to Abby and took her hand. The nuns watched as Allison and Abby walked out of the bowling alley together stopping only at the door for Abby to call out.

"Thank you Sister's for everything" then Allison pulled her out the door and they got into Abby's Hurst and left.

That night Allison dreamed about all the fun she'd had with Abby and the nuns and all the new friends she'd made that night.

-NCIS-

The night Ali had her sugar high made Gibbs realize that Allison had missed so much as a child. The simple pleasure of playing catch with her father, or brothers and sisters or simply playing on a swings in their backyard or park. So that Friday night before everyone left he called them all together in the bullpen. When he entered Tony, Ziva and Tim were sitting at their desks with Ducky, Palmer and Abby standing in the middle talking. He watched for a minute then quietly walked in trying to catch what Abby was telling everyone.

She was retelling them about all the fun Allison had bowling with her and the nuns. And after Sister Mary Margaret had literally showed her how to toss the ball Allison had knocked down three pins.

"You should have seen her guys, she was dancing around like she had won the lottery or something." Said Abby.

"To her she probably had Abigail. Remember that was one of her first times to just let loose and have fun." Reminded Ducky.

"And that's one of the things I wanted to talk to everyone about" said Gibbs as he entered the bullpen to stand in the center of everyone. "I know its short notice and some of you may have made plans already but I was wondering if everyone could come over to my house this weekend and spend time with Ali. While she was on her sugar high I bought her some balls and toys to play with and she didn't know how to use any of them."

"You're kidding right boss?" asked DiNozzo with question in his voice.

For some reason this irritated Gibbs and he answered a little harsher than the meant to. "No DiNozzo, I'm not!"

"Tony!" yelled Abby then went over and punched him on the arm

"Owwww Abby!" said DiNozzo as he covered his arm. "Don't get me wrong boss, after seeing first hand Ali trying to play tag I'm not doubting you but she really doesn't even know how to kick or throw a ball?"

"No she doesn't Tony" answered Gibbs sadly.

"Tony, Sister Mary Margaret had to pattern her on how to throw a bowling ball." Reminded Abby.

"Oh gosh, I didn't realize she was that bad. Count me in boss, I'll give her all of the DiNozzo expertize I have." Said Tony enthusiastically.

"I'm in too boss" said Tim

"I will help as well" said Ziva

"Thanks guys, but the one of the main thing is we need is to make sure she has a safe place where she feels comfortable enough to play. Which brings me to my next question, would you all be willing to help me build her an adult sized play set in her back yard as a surprise?"

It took but an instant for Gibbs to get his answer from everyone, even Ducky's face lit up and was soon voicing their approval of the gift.

"Great. I know that we will have to work on it after work and on weekends but I figure if most of us work on it with a few people distracting Ali we should get it done fairly quickly."

"I'll be more than glad to volunteer for distraction duty Jethro" said Ducky

"Thanks Duck"

"And I could use teaching her to cook as a distraction also" volunteered Ziva.

"That would be great Ziva, I know she's been anxious to spend time with you."

"Uh boss, do you have any plans?" asked Tim

"Not yet, but I have an idea of what I want" said Gibbs

"Well I can help you google plans for adult sized play sets if you'd like?"

"That would be great Tim, thank you." Answered Gibbs with a smile

"Good call McBuilder, so what time do you want us at your house this weekend?" asked Tony.

"Let's make it between ten and eleven. That way we can get some chores done around the house then eat lunch and have the rest of the afternoon to teach Ali to play." Said Gibbs.

"Hey boss, would it be ok if we just stayed the whole day and then had a sort of cook out for dinner? We could make it pot luck and that way you wouldn't have to be responsible for all the food." Asked Tony.

"Sounds good DiNozzo. Ali has a grill that I can bring over to my house so I'll provide the hamburgers and hot dogs. You guys can bring everything else, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan Jethro, operation teach Allison to play is well in hand." Said Ducky with a smile.

"Great, I'll see you all tomorrow between ten and eleven." Said Gibbs as she left the bullpen.

He had called Allison early that day and asked her to go home and pack all her stuff for a weekend at his house then meet him there. She was probably waiting for him but he had wanted to speak to everyone first before he brought it up to Ali just encase they couldn't come.

Now with a weight off his mind and a happy spirit he headed home to a weekend with his little girl.

Allison was indeed waiting for Gibbs when he got home, sitting on his couch with several boxes and a suitcase at her feet. She hadn't changed or put her stuff away because since this was the first weekend at Gibbs's house she simple didn't know where her stuff belonged. So when Gibbs walked in she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"You came!" whispered Allison against his neck as he hung on tightly to him.

Gibbs hadn't thought about Allison being upset or scared but with her in his arms he could feel the tension in her body. He carried her to the couch, stepping over the boxes and her suitcase and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Ali sweetheart, would you rather we spent the weekend at your house?" asked Gibbs as he pushed her back a little so he could see her face.

Allison stiffened a little then relaxed when she saw the look on Gibbs face, he wasn't mad at her. And even began to smile when he started rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I just didn't know how much stuff I would have to bring over and I've never spent the night anywhere other than my house when I'm in my "baby mode". Answered Ali softly. Then once again buried her head in his neck.

Gibbs sat for a few minutes holding the quivering woman in his arms gently rubbing her back until she calmed down and turned her face towards him.

"Ali baby, remember what I told you before? It doesn't matter where we spend our weekends just as long as you're comfortable." Said Gibbs softly and at Ali's nod he continued. "Now how about we do this? We repack all these boxes in your car then we both drive over to your house. I'll need to call everyone and tell them to come over a little bit later but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Come over later, why?" asked Allison as she leaned back and looked at the man whose lap she was sitting in.

"Well it seems that everyone wants to come over this weekend and spend some time with you and the new toys I bought you. I told them to come over between ten and eleven so we could get some chores done but now…"

"Oh we can still do you're chores daddy. I don't mind coming back to help with that" said Allison quickly.

"Well that's good because even if we don't spent the night here you don't get out of the chores." Said Gibbs with a smile.

"I don't mind daddy really, as long as I'm with you I don't care whose house we do the chores at." Said Allison truthfully then hugged him once again.

"That's good sweetie, now go put your suitcase and the boxes back in your car while I call everyone and tell them to come an hour later. That way we can do the chores here and still have time to get back in time for lunch, play time and then the cookout that night."

"Cook out! We're having a cook out?" said Allison excitedly.

"Sure are baby girl, so we need to go to the grocery store tonight for the hamburgers and hot dogs so hurry up." Said Gibbs as he slid Ali off his lap and then gave her bottom a playful swat.

Allison smiled at Gibbs and then picked up her suitcase and a box and headed towards her car.

"Be careful baby, don't hurt yourself!" called Gibbs after her as he watched her go out the door.

"I won't daddy" replied Ali then quickly pushed the door shut with her foot and went to her car to load the box and suitcase.

Gibbs quickly called Ducky and explained the situation and change of venue to him asking him to call everyone else and let them know. This Ducky agreed to quickly and soon Gibbs was helping Ali load the last box into her car. After quickly checking the house and locking it Gibbs got into his car and followed Allison to her house. By the time they got to Allison's house it was getting late so they left the boxes and Allison's suitcase just inside the foyer and headed to the grocery store, picking up something to eat on the way home.

As he helped Allison unpack and replace all the items that she had packed Gibbs realized that it would be practical for them to spend their time together at her house. Not only was it easier and cheaper than outfitting two homes but Allison felt safer in her own home. And Ali's weekends were all about making her feel safe, loved and taken care of, so then and there Gibbs decided that it was easier for him to move his things into Ali's home then move her's in his. As he put away the last of her "baby" things he called.

"Ali, dinner's ready!" and then got out a couple of plates and glasses putting them on the table.

Allison literally bounced downstairs wearing her evening "baby" clothes which consisted of a sleep tank top and pants with her diaper underneath. If she was by herself she usually just wore a sleep top and diaper but she since this was only her second time with Gibbs she dressed like they might have company at any time but didn't expect anyone.

As she entered the kitchen she smiled and quickly threw her arms around Gibbs neck whispering against his neck.

"Thank you daddy" then she took her seat.

"You're welcome baby girl, but for what?" asked Gibbs as he put half of the sandwich on her plate and pushed it to her.

"For making me feel safe and loved and letting me stay at my house."

"Ali how would you feel if I started moving some of my things into your house?" asked Gibbs as he watched the woman sitting beside him.

She stared at him for a few minutes then with a earsplitting cry Ali launched herself at Gibbs nearly knocking them both to the floor. Gibbs quickly righted them, then held the quivering body of the woman in his lap.

"Ali baby, if you don't want me to I can..." started Gibbs then stopped when she leaned back, taking his face in her hands.

"No Gibbs, No! I'd love to have you move into my house, even if it is for only the weekends." exclaimed Ali as she hugged him once again.

"Then while were at my house this weekend I'll start packing a few of my things." stated Gibbs as gave her back one last pat then moved Ali off his lap. "Now eat your dinner were going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

Ali looked at Gibbs one more time, then quickly returned to her chair and started eating her sandwich. After dinner they quickly cleaned the dishes, then spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching television.

At bedtime Gibbs got Ali ready for bed, then with a quick hug and a kiss put her to bed and went back downstairs. As he passed the master bedroom he couldn't help but smile. The Saturday of their first weekend together Allison had insisted on him using the master bedroom and along with the yard work they moved Ali into a smaller room next to the master bedroom. He guessed that at one time it had been used as a nursery, and luckily their was a bathroom attached so Ali had her privacy. Actually all of the bedrooms had their own bathroom so Ali must not have wanted to fight with her brother's and sister's sharing a bathroom.

As he cleared the last of the stairs he went through the kitchen to the backyard and stood on the patio planning out in his mind the play set they were going to make for Ali.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 11

Gibbs woke Ali early so they could get a head start on everything that needed to be done at his house. So after eating a good breakfast then cleaning up Gibbs changed Ali and they dressed in comfortable clothes and headed back to Gibbs's house. As they were working in the front yard Gibbs looked up when he saw Tim's car pull up in front of his house. As soon as Ali noticed Tim she was racing towards his car.

"Tim, Tim. You came, you came!" yelled Ali as she almost jumped him.

"Off… hey little one. How you doing?" asked Tim as he returned Ali's hugs.

"Ali be careful sweetie," called Gibbs as he came over to the pair.

"Sorry Tim" said Ali softly.

"It's alright little one"

"Ali, why don't you start working on the other flower bed." Said Gibbs.

"Sure daddy" answered Ali then she bounced off back to work.

"Ducky didn't call you about the change?" asked Gibbs as he led the young man away from Ali

"He did boss, but I…." stammered Tim.

Gibbs hadn't seen the young man so unsure of himself in a while and wondered what had caused the sudden change.

"Tim, what is it?"

"It's Ali, I'm not sure what I can do with her. I mean Tony has the movies, Ziva cooks. With the exception of computer games and stuff there's not much I am good at."

"Tim, don't worry about what you're good at or trying to teach Ali anything. Right now all she needs is for us to spend time with her. Talk to her and find out something you both have in common. Music, museums anything like that and then just spend time with her."

"Thanks boss, do you mind if I talk to her now?" asked Tim.

"No go ahead, just make sure she finished her chore" said Gibbs with a smile.

Tim walked over to where Ali was working and knelt down beside her. After a few minutes you heard Ali scream and Gibbs looked over to see Allison laying on top of Tim hugging his neck.

"Ali!" called Gibbs firmly but with a smile.

"Sorry Daddy" said Ali as she quickly clambered off of Tim and ran over to where Gibbs was working. "You'll never guess where Tim said he'd like to take me? To a museum, the Smithsonian! I've always wanted to go there but I never could"

"That sounds wonderful Ali" said Gibbs then looked at Tim and smiled giving him a small nod of approval.

"He also said that we might be able to go to the symphony, and maybe even tour all the attractions in Washington." Replied Ali once again beginning to bounce with excitement.

"That sound great Ali, but right now we need to finish our chores so we can get cleaned up and ready for the cookout tonight."

"Oh you're right daddy, come on Tim. Back to work." Called Ali as she went back over and grabbed Tim's hand dragging him back to the flower bed.

"Yes Ma'am" said Tim with a smile then started helping Ali.

Gibbs watched the two for a few minutes then returned to his own task. By eleven o' clock they were finished and Gibbs and Tim surveyed the house while Ali finished putting away the tools.

"Thanks for coming Tim, it really made Ali happy"

"Any time boss. I'd forgotten what it's like to have such a happy little sister around."

"Well that she is most of the time, although she has her moments" laughed Gibbs. He was remembering the last two time were Ali was less than her happy self and he'd had to get on to her.

"Well I think that's normal. Every little one tries their boundaries"

"You're right of course but it seems so out of character for her when it happens."

"That's probably because she's never been able to before. She's always been the parent or adult, never the child. Now with you, she's gotten that chance and it's bound to happen a few times until she learns what you will and won't except."

"Thanks Tim, I'd forgotten what it's like to have a little one around. It's been so long" said Gibbs wistfully remembering another little girl.

"No problem boss, just keep it consistent. Like you are with us" said Tim with a smile.

As he saw Ali coming out of the house he turned to face his boss. "Well I need to get going, I've got to get cleaned up and then pick up my part of the food for the cookout tonight"

"You're coming back tonight aren't you Tim?" asked Ali as she approached the two. She had heard Tim telling Gibbs that the needed to leave.

"You betcha little one, I'll be back after lunch and we'll have the rest of the day to play, how's that sound"

"Like fun! And Tim….?" Said Allison softly as she ducked her head.

"Yes Ali" asked Tim as he went over to her and raised her chin

"Thank you for helping us with the chores, and promising to take me to the museum" said Ali softly

"No problem Ali. I'll give you a call, and we can set up a time, OK?"

"Ok, and thank you Tim" said Ali louder then threw herself around his neck.

When Ali released him Tim went to his car and Ali and Gibbs watched him drive away. After a quick check of the house Ali and Gibbs returned to her house, cleaned up and then ate lunch. During lunch Ali started getting fussy so Gibbs put her down for a short nap, and she was still asleep when everyone started to arrive.

While Ali was still asleep Gibbs and Tim googled plans for adult sized play sets and found several that they could modify to what he wanted for Allison. After ordering the plans they went out in the backyard and started marking off the dimensions for the play set. As it turned out it fix perfectly against the back fence leaving most of the front part of the yard closest to the house free for open play space.

By this time Allison was beginning to make noises so Gibbs went upstairs to wake her up and change her. As returned the handset to its stand in Ali's room and turned off the monitor he looked at the woman asleep in the bed.

As he bent down and began to stroke her hair Ali opened her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, feeling better now?" asked Gibbs with a smile.

Ali smiled around her pacifier then started to stretch. She had worked hard helping Gibbs and Tim with the chores and she didn't want to miss everyone coming but she had gotten tired. So during lunch she started to get fussy and Gibbs ended up swatting her then putting her down for a nap. Now that she had rested she felt much better.

"Sorry daddy for the way I acted earlier" said Ali as she removed her pacifier and placed it on the night stand.

"It's ok little one, but remember when I say something I mean it or next time the swats will be harder"

"Yes sir"

With that taken care of Gibbs quickly changed Ali, then went to wash up.

"You had better hurry and get dressed. You have some visitors downstairs who are anxious to see you." Called Gibbs from the bathroom.

With that Ali sprang off the bed and quickly started gathering her clothes dressing while she hopped around on one foot. Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom, saw her and laughed.

"Slow down Ali. We don't need another trip to the hospital on our cookout day."

"Sorry daddy" said Allison as she stopped, took a deep breath then slowly finished dressing.

When she was done they went downstairs and she almost made it to the bottom of the stairs before with a screamed she raced down the rest of the way. The whole team was sitting around the living room or kitchen and she raced to each hugging them, then raced off to the next.

After everyone was greeted and hugged they all sat around talking about what Ali and Gibbs had done at his house, then Tony mentioned the toys Gibbs had bought her and they were off to the backyard so Allison could show him. Soon everyone followed to watch Tony, Tim, Ziva and Palmer play with Allison.

After a few minutes it became apparent that Allison was going to need some help so Gibbs grabbed an old baseball glove he had retrieved from his house and went out to help. Ali's first attempt to throw a baseball had landed the ball almost at her feet just a few inches in front of her. She was about to give up when Gibbs came up behind her.

"Here baby girl, hold it this way and throw with your shoulder not just your arm" said Gibbs as she showed her the motion.

After a few tries Ali finally got the ball almost to DiNozzo who was a few feet away from her.

"Good throw Ali, that a girl!" called DiNozzo as he tossed it back towards her.

Allison ducked behind Gibbs as he caught the ball.

"Here princess, try it again." Said Gibbs laughing as he handed it to her.

Once more Ali threw the ball to Tony but cringed when he tossed it back towards her.

"It's ok Ali, we'll work on catching the ball later" answered Gibbs.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Allison throwing the baseball to Tony, Tim, Ziva or Palmer, with Gibbs catching it then giving it to her. When Gibbs noticed Ali was beginning to tire he suggested that they change to the soccer ball and after a few tentative tries he was able to stand back and watch as she kicked the ball to a different person.

The sun was starting to set when Gibbs called a halt to the fun and told everyone to come inside and get cleaned up. Ali started to protest when Ziva suggested that maybe Ali would like to help get the food ready for the cook out. After a quick wash and change of diaper Ali was in the kitchen helping Ziva, Ducky, Tony and Tim while Gibbs and Palmer started the grill.

When the meat was ready Ali and Ziva carried it out to them and then returned to the kitchen to finish up the rest of the food. When the meat was ready they all gathered in the kitchen to fill their plates then returned to the patio to eat. After dinner was eaten and everything was cleaned up they all gathered in the living room to watch some movies that Tony had brought.

It was well after Ali's bedtime when the movie ended and Gibbs looked down to see her curled against his chest sound asleep.

"Hey boss, do you need help taking her upstairs?" asked Tim.

"No thanks Tim, I've got her." Answered Gibbs as he shifted and moved a little to sit up. Ali mumbled something but never moved from his spot against her chest. With a smile on his face he whispered.

"Ali baby, it's time for bed. Tell everyone goodnight"

Ali turned her head, opening her eyes for a second them mumbled "Nigh" then burrowed her head back against Gibbs's chest.

Everyone smiled at the women in Gibbs's arms then called softly.

"Good night Ali"

"Night squirt"

"Sweet dreams my Allison"

As Gibbs carried Allison upstairs he heard Ducky start to organize everyone into straightening up the house then getting ready to leave. After a quick bedtime routine and change Gibbs returned downstairs to find everyone gone but Ducky, Ziva and Tony.

"Uhhh Gibbs, would it be alright if I came back tomorrow and taught Ali how to make the desert I brought tonight? She asked and I said I would check with you."

"Of course Ziva, just call to make sure she's not asleep. You know she's had a busy day today" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Yes she has" said Ziva with a smile "Well good night Gibbs, Ducky. Come on Tony, I'm driving" then she grabbed the keys from Tony's hand and started towards the door.

"Ziva, now wait…." Cried Tony as he quickly followed her out calling "Night Gibbs, Ducky"

As the two watched Ziva and Tony leave they both headed towards the kitchen. Gibbs to get a cup of coffee and Ducky a cup of tea.

"So how's she doing Duck?" asked Gibbs as he took a sip.

"Remarkably well Jethro, I think this is just what she needed. She seems remarkably content and happy with your relationship."

"You don't think it's too much for her to be alone during the week and then with me on weekends?" asked Gibbs. He had gotten concerned when Ali had spent the three days working on the identification marks and not taken care of herself.

"Well we might have to monitor her a little more strictly if she pulls another sugar high but I think for the most part she should be alright. Are you thinking of moving in with her permanently?" asked Ducky.

"It's crossed my mind Ducky but I don't want to crowd her or make her feel like I'm trying to take over her life. I know she needs her "baby" time, but she also needs time as Allison."

"My dear Jethro, talk to her. I'm sure Allison will let you know if she needs some adult time but remember she's already had a lifetime of being the adult. Maybe now she just needs to be a kid." Said the older man, then got up and put his cup in the sink and left.

Gibbs sat for a few minutes then went upstairs, going into Allison's room watching her sleep. She looked so much like an angel while she slept that it broke his heart to think of all the years she never got to have the simple joys of childhood. With a lot on his mind Gibbs returned downstairs, grabbing a beer then plopping down on the couch to think.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 12

Gibbs let Ali sleep a little later than usual so it was after nine o' clock before Gibbs heard some noise from Ali's room and went upstairs to wake her. She was just beginning to stir and as Gibbs neared her bed Ali opened her eyes and stretched.

"Good morning princess" said Gibbs as he smiled down on her.

"Morning daddy" answered Ali as she put her pacifier up.

Gibbs quickly changed Ali, then they went downstairs and fixed breakfast. As they fixed breakfast Allison noticed that Gibbs was quieter than usual and waited until they had finished eating and cleaned up before she brought it up. They were sitting on the couch watching a sports show when Ali looked at him and asked.

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

"No baby girl, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok" answered Ali with a shrug.

"As Allison sweet" said Gibbs as he put his coffee cup on the table in front of him.

"Ok, shoot." answered Ali as she sat up a little straighter.

"In the past few weeks I have come to care for you a great deal, and our weekends have become very special to me. Because of that I'm worried about you when your by yourself during the week. I know I told you before that it wasn't realistic for me to live with you now, but I'm beginning to reconsider that. Do you think you would be willing to consider letting me move in with you?" said Gibbs then he reached for his forgotten coffee cup. That had been the most he'd said at one time in a long time but he wanted to know where Allison stood on this.

Allison sat looking at the older man across from her. He had just asked the thing that Ali had been secretly wishing for ever since that first weekend. Now that he'd asked she didn't know whether to be excited or scared, this was what she wanted but it would also mean giving up her independence too. Not that she didn't totally trust Gibbs because she did and loved him taking care of her. But she wondered if him taking over would mean that she had to give up her job and be "baby Ali" all the time. So she voiced her concern.

"Would I have to be "baby Ali" all the time?" asked Allison

Gibbs replaced his coffee cup on the coffee table then moved over to set next to Ali

"No, Allison No! And if you have any doubts we can talk about this again later." answered Gibbs as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"No Gibbs, No. Not doubts just questions. You moving in and becoming my "daddy" full time is what I've been thinking about ever since I first meet you. I just need some clarification as to how certain things will be handled, that's all." said Allison.

"Alright, ask your questions." said Gibbs with relief.

"Can I still keep my job?"

"Of course, little one. You're job is part of what makes you, you."

"What about you're house? And what if you find someone?" asked Allison.

"I'd like to keep the house just encase we need it for a safe house or something. As for me meeting someone, if and when that ever happens we will talk about it. Ok?"

"Ok. Would you want to change everything into your name?"

"No Allison. This is you're house, and unless you want everything can stay in your name. But I do feel that if I move in I should help with the bills. Anything extra that's for me I will pay for but I want us to share the bills and food."

"That sounds fair, then I guess I have just one more question?" said Allison as she ducked her head and started wringing her hands in her lap.

"What's that little one?" said Gibbs as he removed his arm from around Allison's shoulder putting one hand over hers and the other to gently raise her chin.

"Can I put you as my next of kin and medical proxy?" answered Allison softly.

"I would be honored to be listed as your next of kin sweetheart." said Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms.

Allison melted against Gibbs chest and reviled in the feeling of finally being loved and cared for. Allison was so still in his arms that he thought she might had fallen asleep until finally her heard her ask softly.

"Gibbs, do you think Ducky would be my personal physician. I know he's not a medical doctor but..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind Ali. He already takes care of everyone on the team and since you're part of my team now"

"I am?" asked Ali as she raised her head from his chest.

"Of course you are little one. Even after the case is closed you'll be part of team Gibbs"

"Thank you daddy" sighed Allison then laid her head back on Gibbs chest.

They sat like that a few until Gibbs's phone ran causing Gibbs to shift Ali so he could answer his phone.

"Gibbs" answered Gibbs as he looked down at Allison against his chest. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Gibbs, it's Ziva. I was wondering if Ali was awake so I could come over?"

"Hang on Ziver, I'll ask her" said Gibbs then dropped the phone from his ear and looked down at Ali. "Ali baby, Ziva wanted to know if you're ready for her to come over."

Allison raised her head and smiled brightly. "Yes, please daddy"

Gibbs smiled then returned the phone to his ear. "Come on over Ziva, she's excited about you coming over."

"Then tell her I will be over shortly" said Ziva then hung up.

"She's on her way Ali, how about we go and get some quick chores done before she gets here?" said Gibbs as he stood up and pulled Ali with him.

"Sure thing daddy, race you!" called Ali as she headed towards the stairs. She knew her bedroom and bathroom needed to be cleaned plus there were a few loads of laundry that needed to be washed.

Gibbs watched Allison and with a laugh answered. "No contest little one. Get you're dirty clothes together and I'll start the laundry while you start on your room and bathroom."

"Yes daddy" called Allison as she disappeared into her room, then reappeared a moment later with a basket of laundry which she dropped in the hallway then went back inside her room.

By the time Ziva arrived Gibbs and Ali had finished cleaning both bedrooms and bathrooms and started several loads of laundry. Ali meet Ziva at her car and helped her carry the bags of groceries that she had brought with her. By the time they had everything unpacked Ali was literally bouncing with excitement.

"What do we do first Ziva, what do we do first?" asked Allison excitedly.

"First thing we do ktantonet is wash our hands, then we organize our ingredients and get our supplies." said Ziva with a smile. Allison reminded her so much of Talia, so eager to learn new thing.

At this Allison calmed down and went to the sink to wash her hands. Gibbs had been standing in the doorway watching Ali and Ziva and smiled as he saw Ziva had thing under control.

He went to the sink and gently kissed Ali on the top of her head saying. "Have fun, baby girl. I'll be in the living room if you need me"

Ali turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks daddy, love you" whispered Allison then turned back and washed her hands again.

With her words ringing in his ears, Gibbs left the kitchen and returned to the living room to try and concentrate on the game.

It was two hours later when a bouncing Allison entered the living room followed by Ziva.

"Daddy, daddy! Can Ziva stay and eat lunch with us?" asked Ali as she bounced in front of him.

"Only if it is not to much trouble Gibbs" said Ziva as he came up behind Ali.

"It's no trouble Ziva, were having sandwiches"

"Then I will be happy to stay. Come Ali, let's finish cleaning up then I will help you fix lunch" said Ziva as she led Ali back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Ali called that lunch was ready and Gibbs entered the kitchen just as Ali and Ziva were placing the plates on the table. As they ate they talked about everything Ziva had showed her and after finishing all of their lunch and cleaning up Ziva relented and dished up a small portion of the desert. Ali was so excited about the desert that Ziva and Gibbs ended up taking Ali into the backyard and tossing the ball around until she tired. An hour and a half later Gibbs led a sleepy Ali upstairs while Ziva went to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. When Gibbs reentered the kitchen Ziva handed him a fresh cup.

"Thanks Ziva, and thanks for coming over to" said Gibbs as he took the offered cup.

"I enjoyed spending time with Ali. She reminds me of the good times I had with Talia"

"I'm glad she could help you." said Gibbs then took a drink, looking at the young woman in front of him. "Ziva, what do you think of me moving in Ali?"

"Is that something you both want Gibbs?" asked Ziva

"Yes, we've talked about it and it's something we both want" answered Gibbs truthfully. At first he had been hesitant about even considering it but now that they had talked he was positive it was the best thing for both of them.

"As long as it doesn't cause a problem at work." stated Ziva.

"It won't." said Gibbs emphatically.

"Then I don't see a problem. Thanks for the coffee Gibbs, and tell Ali that I will get back with her when we can cook again." said Ziva a she put her cup in the sink then headed towards the front door. Gibbs finished his coffee then placing his cup in the sink went upstairs to check on Ali.

-NCIS-

It was on one of Allison's rare "office" days several days later when around ten o' clock she heard a soft knock on her door. She had come in early and was trying to finish up several cases that she hadn't worked on much since she had gotten the NCIS case. She knew everyone in the office knew she was in, because she had heard the voices stop just outside her door then hurry off when they realized she was there. So the knock was unexpected, and it annoyed her a little but she sighed and then called.

"Come in."

It was a few minutes before the door opened, and Allison almost called out again when she saw the dark head of her junior decryptor. He had only been in Special Cypher and Decryption for about six months and even though she had spent little time with him he must have heard all the horror story from the rest of her team because he was absolutely terrified of her. She smiled as he moved in just enough to close the door then planted his back against the door.

"Uhhhhhh...Allison, I mean Ms. Grayson...I mean Dr. Grayson?" stammered the young man.

This had Allison smiling because it amused her that even her "seasoned" agents didn't know what to call her, and to be honest she had yet to clarify the point.

"What do you need Jameson?"

"I was told... I mean I volunteered."

With this Allison put down the papers down she had been looking at and smiled at the the squirming man in front of her.

"How much did you lose Jameson?" asked Ali as she leaned down and reached for her bag.

"Five bucks and I have to deliver any messages or packages to you." answered Jameson softly.

Allison held up a five dollar bill in one hand and the other she held out flatly. Jameson moved quickly to her desk and placed the note in her hand then snatched the bill out of the other. He'd almost made it to door before he heard Allison's voice again.

"Jameson, I'll handle the problem later" said Allison in a firm voice.

She had known that there had been betting and harassing of the newer agents but since she hadn't been in the office that much she hadn't taken much notice. But she vowed that was going to change, now that her private life was working it's self out she needed to get her department in order. Probably to the dismay of several of her agents she was going to be spending a lot more time in the office from now on.

As the door slammed quickly Ali looked down at the message and smiled. It was from Tim, asking if she could meet him for lunch in a nearby park. Since it was almost lunchtime she shutdown her computer, refiled all her papers then quickly left her office.

On the way out she called that she was going to meet a friend for lunch and would be back later. At the stunned looks on everyones face she smiled again, then left the office. She walked the few blocks to the park and found and empty bench, sitting down to wait. After thirty minutes Tim still hadn't arrived so Ali found a hotdog vender and got herself something to eat. After returning to the bench Ali started eating, not seeing the man who snuck up behind her until she felt the small pin prick in her neck, slumping silently to her side on the bench.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 13

It was the smell of rotting garbage and muffled voices that first came to Ali as she slowly moved towards consciousness. After a few minutes the voices came towards her and Ali looked up to see the hazy outline of a man kneeling in front of her.

"Daddy?" whispered Allison.

"Sorry Dr. Grayson, but I'm not you're father" said the man in front of her.

"Going to be sick" said Allison then lurched forward emptying her stomach, just missing the man's shoes.

"Damn it woman! Get her cleaned up and put her back in the room until she's feeling better." said Sergio Plachinko as he looked down at the woman before him.

He had somehow thought that Dr. Allison Grayson would be more of a foe, but the woman before him wasn't what he expected. She was small, overweight and right now looked pathetic. He supposed it might be the drugs that were making her seem so weak, he would just have to wait and see. But right now he had high hopes that he could easily get what he needed from her and get out before his associates found him. He had heard that they were looking for him, and still hoped to recoup a little bit of the money that was owed him by selling the documents to another bidder.

He'd give her four hours and then talk to her again. Explaining what he wanted from her, and how long she had to deliver it. Then he would see how formidable the Dr. Allison Grayson really was.

-NCIS-

It was well after 6 o' clock and Allison still hadn't returned so by process of elimination Jameson Reynolds found the carbon copy of the message he had delivered to Allison and googled Timothy McGee. He turned out to be an NCIS agent working out of the Navy Yard so gathering his stuff he headed towards the Navy Yard to speak with him.

With traffic it took Jameson an hour to make it to the Navy Yard and soon he was waiting to be escorted upstairs to see Agent McGee. As he followed the escorting agent into the elevator he remembered something that he had heard around the office. Agent McGee was part of the lead MCRT team lead by Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was said that Agent Gibbs was worst than Allison, so he hoped that he was out of the office. He's hopes were dashed as he entered the bullpen and saw the older man sitting at his desk.

"Agent McGee, Mr. Reynolds is here to see you." said the unknown agent then left.

"I'm McGee." said Tim as he looked up from his computer.

"You're not the voice that called." said Jameson quickly.

"What? Explain." said Gibbs as he got up from his desk and came over to stand in front of the young man.

"Yes sir. Mmmm...my name is Jameson Reynolds and I work with Allison... I mean Dr. Grayson in Special Cipher and Decryption. At 10:25 this morning Dr. Grayson received a call from a Tim McGee asking her to meet him in a nearby park for lunch. I delivered the message to Dr. Grayson at 11:15 and after a few minutes she left the office saying she was going to have lunch with a friend and would return later."

"I never called Ali boss." said Tim as he came over and took the note from the nervous young man.

"I know Tim. Did the voice leave a number?" asked Gibbs.

"No sir. It came through on the main line and was routed through the operator. He said she knew his number." said Jameson.

"Tim see if you can get the number from the operator." said Gibbs.

"On it boss." answered Tim quickly as he returned to his desk and tried to find the number from the operator's system.

"Ziva, Tony. Go to Allison's office and see if she left any clues or something?" said Gibbs.

"On it boss, come on Ziva" said Tony as he quickly grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator.

Before they got there Gibbs called again. "DiNozzo, take him with you."

"Oh right boss, come on Reynolds" called Tony.

Jameson quickly ran to meet both the agents at the elevator just as the doors closed.

"Any luck yet Tim?" asked Gibbs anxiously. He had a bad feeling about this and he needed to make sure Ali was safe.

"Nothing so far boss, it looks like the call was made from a burner phone. Maybe we can get something off the recording of the incoming call." said Tim.

"Get a copy down to Abby's lab and help her go over it. Let me know as soon as you find something." said Gibbs as he sat back down at his desk.

Tim got up and went to stand in front of Gibbs desk before he left.

"Don't worry boss, we'll find her" said Tim as he looked at the older man.

Gibbs looked up to see Tim standing in front of him.

"I know we will Tim, now go"

"On it boss" answered Tim then he left the bullpen to get the recording of Ali's call.

-NCIS-

The next time Allison woke she was lying on an old metal cot with a very musty mattress. She was covered with an arm blanket that had seen better days. Her head was a little bit clearer but he stomach still felt queasy so she moved slowly to survey the room.

It consisted of a metal cot against one of the long walls with a sink and toilet against the other. A small table and chair were sitting in the middle of the room under the only light in the room. A bare single bulb which hung down about six feet above the table. The only other light came through the bars in the small square at the top of the door.

Allison quickly looked around, not seeing her bag started banging on the door. After a few minutes one of the men that had carried her appeared at the door.

"Where's my bag? I want my bag, I need my bag!" cried Allison as she started to get upset.

"Hold on a minute" said the man and then closed the small window.

Allison slid down the door, and hugged her knees rocking slightly. A few minutes later the window opens again and the man calls.

"Move away from the door"

"But I need my..."whimpered Allison.

"Move away from the damn door! I've got you're stupid bag" said the man harshly.

At this Allison got up quickly and moved away from the door. It was opened just enough for her bag to be thrown in the slammed shut quickly. Allison waited a few minutes then scrambled to gather her bag and took it to the cot. She dumped all her stuff on the cot noticing they had gone through her bag and taken her phone and wallet.

"Damn!" whispered Ali as she stuffed her things back into her bag. She didn't know how long she was going to be here so she was going to have to be a "big" girl and conserve her "day time" pants.

She didn't know what time it was but she figured it was late enough that Jameson or someone had contacted NCIS to let them know she was missing. Now it was up to her to try and stale them enough to give Gibbs and his team enough time to find her. So with a new resolve Allison sat on the cot and waited for them to tell her what they wanted.

-NCIS-

It took Tim only a few minutes to get a recording of the incoming message, e-mailed it to Abby and then headed back towards NCIS headquarters. Tony and Ziva had finished searching Allison's

office and come up with nothing other than she was a neat freak at work.

"Any DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he looked up just as the two entered the bullpen.

"Nope, other than she's a neat freak at work boss. Our's is the only classified case that she was working on, so it's got to be connected with us."

"So where are we on Plachinko?" asked Gibbs

"So far nothing on the BOLO Gibbs. We've got him making a call to the Iranian embassy and we're checking it out." said Tony.

"We've also got him seen in the neighborhood of some abandoned warehouses." said Ziva.

Just then Director Vance appears on the catwalk calling. "Gibbs, MTAC", then started to move towards MTAC, stopped when he saw DiNozzo and Ziva weren't moving. "You two"

"On it Director" called DiNozzo as he and Ziva raced up the stairs to follow Gibbs into MTAC.

"Put him through" called Director Vance as stood in front of the screen.

The screen flicked alive with a snowy picture, then a very strong Russian accent sounded. "Agent Gibbs"

"I'm here, who is this?" asked Gibbs as he stepped up beside Director Vance.

"I think you know who this is. I have Dr. Grayson." said Plachinko.

"What do you want?" asked Gibbs.

"What I want is for you to let me sell my documents and then disappear."

"I cant' do that. There's a dead marine who needs justice" replied Gibbs.

"He was an unfortunate victim of circumstance Agent Gibbs." replied Plachinko.

"I'm sure his family doesn't look at it that way." answered Vance.

"Then we have a problem. I will let you know when I'm to leave the country. You will get Dr. Grayson back when I have my money and am safely out of the country. If you try to find me the consequences to Dr. Grayson will be dire."

"Don't believe him Gibbs, he's scared. His associates are looking for him too." yelled Allison from a distance then you heard a hard slap and a grunt.

"Shut up woman!" yelled Plachinko then the line went dead.

Gibbs stood fuming as Tony and Ziva both worked franticly to trace the call. A few minutes later they both turned shaking their heads.

"Sorry boss, he had it bouncing off several satellite's and we lost it in India." said Tony sadly then turned back around to try and trace it one more time.

"Don't worry Gibbs, this is a kidnapping case now so I've called in the FBI. I've requested Agent Fornell, he should be here soon." said Vance as he turned to look at the older man. He could tell that Gibbs was upset and hoped that they could find Allison quickly. He looked at Vance one more time then turned at left MTAC.

In the bullpen he quickly grabbed his gun and keys then headed towards the elevator, retreating to Allison's house.

-NCIS-

As Allison was pushed back into her room Plachinko said harshly. "That was a stupid thing to do Dr. Grayson. Now I suggest you spend your time wisely and work on those documents."

"As I'm sure you know by now I don't have them on me." answered Allison.

"You're reputation proceeds you Dr. Grayson. It is said that you have a photogenic memory, so I'm sure it won't be to hard to reproduce the documents. You have two days." said Plachinko then slammed the smaller door covering the window.

Allison looked around the room then went over the cot and sat down. She gently rubbed her jaw deciding that it might not be a wise idea to antagonize Plachinko and these men right now. So with silent resolve Allison stood, walked over to the small table. She noticed that on the table was a legal pad and a pen, with a sigh Allison sat down and beginning to reproduce the documents.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 14

It actually only took Ali a day to reproduce the documents they were asking for but as a stalling tactic she reproduce them as she had originally received them still in code. When Plachinko discovered this he let his men "persuade" Allison to decipher them quickly and Allison was thrown back into her room with decidedly more cuts and bruises than she originally had. Allison couldn't tell just how beat up she was but she could tell that her jaw was very sore again, her left eye was beginning to swell and her head hurt. She wasn't sure if it had been worth the beating, but at least it had bought her a little more time since she now had to decipher it again.

After cleaning herself up as best she could she went back to the table and worked on decipher her previous work.

-NCIS-

The next few days found Gibbs in a decided funk. They all spent most of the day in the office tracking down leads on Plachinko's associates. Only to have him leave at the end of the day, with one of them following him home and spending the night helping him work on Allison's surprise. The plans for her play set had come in the mail the first night she had been kidnapped and Gibbs had returned home, promptly looked over them then gone to home depot to buy the wood and supplies. The teams alternated between one or more of them working with him on the play set and the other's brings food and drinks.

It was the third night of Allison's kidnapping and Gibbs, Tony and Abby were working in Allison's backyard when Gibbs got a call from Director Vance.

"Gibbs" he answered gruffly.

"We've got a hit and confirmation. Plachinko is holding Allison is an old warehouse in down in Alexandria. I'm assuming you and you're team want to be included in the raid?" asked Vance even though he knew the answer.

"You think! Leon. Be there in ten."

"I've sent DiNozzo the address, don't kill you're self before you get there."

"You're sure it's where their keeping Allison?" asked Gibbs as he moved into the house so that Abby couldn't hear.

"Positive. We've had a visual confirmation, but there is increased activity around the area so it looks like Plachinko's associates might have found him too."

"You just tell Fornell not to go in without me" said Gibbs as he hung up the phone and headed back toward the back yard. "Tony."

"Got it boss" said Tony as he grabbed his gun and jacket.

"Gibbs?" asked Abby as she came over to the pair.

"Abs, they've found Ali but it looks like Plachinko's associates might have found him too. We're going to a warehouse in Alexandria."

"Bring her home bossman" said Abby softly as he went into Gibbs's arms for a hug.

"I will Abs, you can count on it." answered Gibbs as he kissed the top of her head then released her. Tony gently patted her arm smiling then followed Gibbs out the door and Abby soon heard Gibbs's car pull out.

-NCIS-

Allison knew something was up when she heard a lot of commotion outside her door, and it was flung open and she was roughly pulled out. She wasn't sure why but she grabbed all the papers she had been working on and held them against her chest. She was dragged to an open area in the center of the warehouse where all of Plachinko's men were standing with guns at the ready.

A second later all hell broke loose and the warehouse was swarmed by FBI, NCIS and other men carrying automatic weapons. As the bullets started to fly Plachinko pulled Allison closer to his body and called out.

"I've got Dr. Grayson and the documents!"

"It's to late for that my friend. By now NCIS and their government have changed any codes that you might have stolen. You are of no use to me anymore and neither is your Dr. Grayson." answered the lead man of the foreign assault team. "Kill them all!"

With that a new barrage of bullets flew hitting Allison in the left shoulder and grazing her side. Plachinko felt Allison start to buckle but pulled her closer to his body and called.

"Agent Gibbs! I know you are here!"

A few seconds later the last of the foreign assault team members were taken down and Fornell called. "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

As Gibbs stepped out from behind his cover, Fornell and the rest of his team moved into position, trying to get a clear shot.

"I'm here Plachinko, what do you want?"

"A trade, my life for Dr. Grayson's" answered Plachinko as he looked around at the people surrounding him.

He knew that this was his last chance and it wasn't a very good one but it was all he could think of. He'd discovered that Agent Gibbs had an attachment to Dr. Allison Grayson and he hoped that maybe he could use that in his favor.

Gibbs looked at Allison, quickly surveying her health. She had several bruises on her check and jaw, along with a swollen and black eyes and several cuts on her arms and hands. He locked eyes with Allison and asked softly. "Allison, did he hurt you?"

After a few seconds she shook her head but he could tell she was lying because way Plachinko tightened his grip around her neck and the pain that flashed crossed her face.

"Ziva" called Gibbs in a deathly serious voice.

"Got it Gibbs. Ktantonet, I need you to look at me and be very still. Do you think you can do that?" asked Ziva as she locked eyes with Allison.

At Allison's slight nod Ziva took her shot and Plachinko released her then fell to the ground. Allison stood still for a split second then ran and jumped on Gibbs her arms and legs locking around his neck and waist. Gibbs held her for a few minutes then felt the blood seeping through his clothes and called.

"Tobias, call an ambulance she's been hurt."

With that all hell broke loose as Tony, Ziva and Tobias all converged on Allison and Gibbs tried to check out the extent of her injuries. But she was having none of it and every time Gibbs tried to get her to release her hold on him she would latch on tighter until finally when the ambulance came he gave up and he climbed in carrying her. Finally he got her to lay down on the gurney but she never released her grip on his hand. Gibbs rode with her to Bethesda Hospital and it wasn't until she finally lost consciousness that Gibbs left her side.

He knew that Tony or Ziva had called the rest of the team and that everyone would soon be converging on the hospital so he took these few minutes to collect himself. When Ducky, Palmer and Abby arrived she entered the emergency room yelling "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" but stopped as soon as she saw his shirt. It was covered in two places with large blood stains and had several smears on the rest of his front.

"It's not mine Abs, it's Ali's" said Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! How bad was she hurt?" asked Abby as she pulled away to look at his face.

"I don't know Abs. She wouldn't let go of me so anyone could look at her, and she lost consciousness as soon as we reached the hospital." said Gibbs

"I'll go see if I can find out anything Jethro." said Ducky as he disappeared into the ER.

"Thanks Ducky." said Gibbs as he sat down in a nearby chair.

He had been so proud of Allison as she faced him with Plachinko's arm around her neck, but when he had felt the blood and then she collapsed it was almost like losing Kelly again. He never wanted to feel that fear again but he knew with both of their jobs that it could be inevitable. Part of him wanted to lock Allison away and protect her but that wasn't Allison or him so for now he had to deal with the fear and pain.

"How's she doing Gibbs, any word?" asked Director Vance as he approached Gibbs.

"Ducky's gone back to see if he can get an update but so far no word." answered Gibbs as he looked up.

"Well the Fornell and the FBI have secured the scene and are processing it. It's pretty clear that there was no other choice in what happened, so why don't you and your team let them clean up and you stay here and take care of Allison."

"Thanks Leon."

"You're welcome and keep me posted on her progress" said Vance then patted Gibbs on the shoulder and left to oversee the case.

It was several hours later when Ducky and another Doctor reentered the ER waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs?" asked the younger Doctor as he came to a halt in front of the older man.

"Yes." answered Gibbs as he rose from his seat.

"I'm Doctor Evanson. I understand your listed as Ms. Grayson's next of kin?"

"Yes I am. How is she?"

"She's actually doing remarkably well considering what happened to her. The shoulder wound was a through and through so we just cleaned it up and bandaged it. Her side was a little more extensive and it took thirteen stitches to close up but I don't see any complications there either. However her other injuries have me a little worried."

"Other injuries?" asked Gibbs.

"She has a severely bruised jaw, along with a swollen eye and cheekbone. I don't think anything is broken but were doing x-rays and a CAT scan just to make sure. She also has a level one concussion along with multiply lacerations on her arms and hands. Most have been kept pretty clean but there are a few I'm concerned about."

"When can we see her?" asked Gibbs. The sooner he saw her for himself the better he would feel.

"Let us get the x-rays and CAT Scan done, and then settle in her in her room then you can see her. I understand she has some special needs that we need to make accommodations for?" asked Dr. Evanson.

"Yes, she practices a mild form of Adult Infantilism." stated Gibbs bluntly.

At the younger Doctor's smile Gibbs relaxed. "Dr. Mallard explained everything to me and I will make sure that she and you have everything you need while she is here." said Dr. Evanson as he extended his hand.

Gibbs released his breath and took the young Doctors hand. "Thank you Dr. Evanson. That means a lot to both of us."

"Well why don't you wait here and we'll let you know when she is settled in her room." and with that he left.

As the Doctor left Gibbs sank back into the chair he had risen from all at once over come with relief and fatigue. He had worked almost non stop for the past three days because when he slowed down he thought of what Allison might be going through and he just couldn't face that. So with her safe and sound all the exhaustion was catching up with him.

Abby took the seat next to him and draped her arm around his shoulder. "Gibbs, would you mind if I stopped by Ali's house and packed a bag for her? I know the hospital said they would provide everything for her but she might feel better with her own stuff." said Abby.

"Good idea Abs. Why don't you and Tim go and pack her a bag, and grab me a few things while you there as well." said Gibbs as she looked at the young woman beside him.

"You got it boss, anything in particular you need?" asked Tim.

"Mostly a clean shirt and some comfortable clothes would be nice."

"On it bossman. Come on Timmy, we have a mission to preform." said Abby as she pulled Tim out of the hospital.

It was actually an hour later when Gibbs was finally taken to Allison's room. She was laying in bed with her shoulder bandaged and her left arm laying on a pillow. She had a nose cannula on her face and several heart leads showing out from under her gown. Gibbs slowly made his way to the side of her bed and gently touched her head. He could see where her head must have hit something hard because she had a bruise on the right side of her forehead right under her hairline. He stood beside her bed looking at her until he heard Ducky enter behind him.

"Talk to her Jethro. They say unconscious people can still hear their loved ones." said Ducky as he came up behind Gibbs.

"It's all over now baby girl, daddies here" whispered Gibbs as he leaned down to gently kiss her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 15

The sun was just beginning to rise when Gibbs heard a small sound coming from Allison's bed. Rising from the chair he'd been sitting in since he arrived, he stretched then made his way over to her bedside. Allison looked to be in the throes of a nightmare as she was moving around slightly on the bed. Gibbs gently laid a hand on the side of her head.

"It's alright baby girl. Daddies here" said Gibbs as he bent down and whispered in her ear.

Allison quieted down a little at his touch, but continued to squirm and Gibbs soon realized she probably wet. After gathering all of her supplies, he quickly changed her then was pulling the sheets and blanket over her just as her eyes opened.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs softly.

"Shoulder...head hurts" answered Allison weakly.

"Stay right there sweetheart, I'll call the nurses" answered Gibbs, then reached over and pushed the nurses call button.

A few minutes later they heard a voice asked. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Allison is awake and her head and shoulder are hurting." said Gibbs as he began to gently rub her arm.

"I'll notify the doctor and he'll be there shortly" said the voice over the small speaker at the head of Allison's bed.

A few minutes later Doctor Evanson and a nurse entered the room and quickly went to Allison's bedside.

"How are you feeling today Allison?" asked Dr. Evanson as he shined a pen light in her eyes and then checked the bandages on her head, shoulder and side. The nursed checked her temperature and blood pressure, making notations on Allison's chart then stepped aside and let the doctor finish his examine of Allison. When he'd finished he helped Gibbs lower the bed and get Allison comfortable.

"Give her 10 cc's of oxycodone and watch her blood pressure." Said the doctor as he turned to the nurse.

"Yes Dr." answered the nurse then left.

"Well other than your head and shoulder hurting how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Evanson as he came back over to her bedside.

"Not bad" answered Allison

"Do you remember what happened?"

At Allison's nod she began. "A Sergio Plachinko kidnapped me and asked me to reproduce some documents that he had copied and encoded from several foreign embassies. I did but reproduced them as I original got them encoded, which he wasn't too happy about and let his men "persuade" me to decoded quickly."

At this information Gibbs visibly tensed and started squeezing Ali's hand just a little bit tighter. Dr. Evanson saw this and with a gentle hand on Gibbs's forearm Gibbs released Ali's hand and started rubbing her leg.

"Go on Allison." Said Dr. Evanson gently.

"After that I spent the next day and a half decoding them but Plachinko's associates must have found us because before I finished I was dragged out of the room where I was being held and dragged into the middle of the warehouse."

"And then?"

"All hell broke loose, Plachinko's associates came barging in along with the FBI and Gibbs's and his team. I'm not sure when but I know I got hit twice, in the shoulder and my side" said Allison as she subconsciously started to raise her good hand to her shoulder.

"And after that?"

"I remember Ziva telling me to be really still and then hearing the bullet zip by the head. After that he let me go and I ran to Gibbs." Said Allison as she began to shake slightly reliving the horror in her mind.

"That's very good Ali, but remember you're safe now. You're daddy took you to the hospital and we've fixed you up, so you're going to get better now. OK?"

"Ok" whispered Allison as she reached for her Puffalump duck. Gibbs handed it to her as he went over to the Doctor's side.

"I'm just going to talk to Dr. Evanson for a minute sweetie, I'll be right back. Ok?" asked Gibbs as he patted her leg.

At her nod he led the doctor a few feet away from the bed. "Did you have to ask her about what happened? Didn't you see how it upset her?" asked Gibbs harshly.

"I did and I'm sorry, but as you probably know with a concussion we need to know how much of the circumstances leading up the injury she remembers." Said Dr. Evanson pointedly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't like to see her upset." Answered Gibbs.

"Neither do I but it's important to know how much she remembers. It looks like she has almost total recall so that's good. Now we just need to reassure her that she is safe and getting better." Said the doctor softly.

"Oh believe me she will have plenty of reminders of that. The rest of the team is just itching to come spend time with her." Responded Gibbs with a laugh. He remembered the calls he had gotten late last night from Abby and DiNozzo asking when they were going to be able to come and see Ali.

"That's good, but don't tire her out. She's been through an ordeal and she needs her rest." Reminded Dr. Evanson gently then turned back to Ali. "I'll come by and check on you again later night alright Ali?"

At Allison's nod he left the room and Gibbs went back over to Ali's bed and started stroking her hair..

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" asked Ali after a few minutes.

"No baby girl! Why would you ask that?"

"Well I could see you were getting upset when I was telling Dr. Evanson what happened. And you haven't asked me to give a statement for the case."

"That's because I don't like hearing about them hurting you. As for the case I've asked Director Vance if we could hold off for a few days until you're feeling better and he's agreed."

"Oh, and Tony and the other's?" asked Ali shyly.

"They're chomping at the bit to come and see you little one. Would you like me to call them now and let them know you're awake?" asked Gibbs with a smile.

"Yes please Daddy, can I talk to them too?" asked Ali as she started to sit up but stopped when she jarred her shoulder.

"Sure thing sweetie, but hang on and I'll sit you up a little." Said Gibbs as he came over and helped Allison get comfortable, then moved the bed up a little so she was sitting up a little more.

Gibbs dialed Tim's number at work and soon heard him answer. "McGee?"

"Tim its Gibbs."

"Hey boss, how's Ali doing?"

"She's fine, as a matter of fact she's the reason I'm calling. Is everyone there?"

"Well Tony and Ziva are. I think Abby's in her lab and Ducky's down in autopsy." Answered Tim.

"Can you call them and make this a conference call, Ali wants to talk to everyone." Said Gibbs with a smile at Ali

"Sure thing boss, hold on a minute." Said Tim quickly then called Abby's lab and Autopsy and routed the call into a conference call. "We're all here boss, go ahead."

Gibbs leaned down and whispered something in Ali's ear then held the phone out in front of her. "Go ahead baby girl, everyone's listening." He said softly.

"Hey everyone!" called Ali happily a little louder than she meant too.

"Hi Squirt!" said Tony.

"Allison!" called Tim.

"Ktantonet!" said Ziva

"Ali!" yelled Abby.

"My sweet Allison, how are you feeling?" said Ducky.

"I'm fine everyone. The doctor was just here and said that I'm doing well and can have visitors. Do you think you could come by and see me…..I mean if you have the time." Said Allison quickly. She knew everyone was busy wrapping up the case and didn't want to interfere.

"Oh course Ali, I'll even bring a movie and popcorn!" called Tony

"Slow down DiNozzo, let's just try a short visit for now and see how she does. We don't want to tire her out." Said Gibbs.

"You're right boss, sorry Ali. But I promise a movie and popcorn when you get home Ok?" said Tony.

"I'd like that Tony, and guys…..Thank you for coming to rescue me from those men."

"You're very welcome Ktantonet, and how about we come visit you after work?" said Ziva.

"I'd like that, thank you Ziva….and Ducky?" asked Allison softly.

"Yes my sweetheart?"

"Could you read me a story before you leave?"

"Of course I will my sweet, what kind would you like?" answered Ducky with a smile.

"A fairy tale with a princess who is rescued by a king and lots of knights in shining armor." Answered Ali wearily.

The nurse had come in and given her the pain medicine in her IV while she was talking and now she was beginning to get sleepy. At that everyone smiled and went back to their desks knowing that the call would soon end.

"Well I just happened to have the perfect story for you my sweet" said Ducky.

"And they live happily ever after right?" asked Ali just before her eyes closed.

"Always my sweet, always." Replied Ducky softly.

"She's asleep Duck. Why don't you guys come by on your way home?" said Gibbs as he moved the bed flat then gently straightened her blanket.

"Actually boss, we were going to Ali's house after work and continue working on her surprise" said Tony.

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs rather loudly then moved away from Ali, looking back to see if he disturbed her.

"Don't worry boss man, I'll take over your job of supervising the construction" said Abby, then smiled at the look that Tony was probably sending her through the phone.

"Thanks Abby, just stick to the plans and you should be ok."

"Right Gibbs, give Ali a kiss for me and tell her I'll see her tonight" said Abby as she signed out of the conference call.

"Thanks Abs, and DiNozzo" said Gibbs.

"Yes boss?" called Tony

"Listen to Abby and follow the plans. I'd like this finished before I bring Ali home. Any improvement can be done later."

"Right boss, got it boss! Give the squirt a kiss from us." Said Tony quickly then hung up his line.

The only line open was left to autopsy and Ducky had a feeling Jethro wanted to talk privately to him. So he sent Palmer on an errand to Abby's lab then asked softly. "How's she really doing Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed knowing that Ducky would probably pick up on his change of mood.

"She was having a nightmare when she first woke up Ducky." Said Gibbs sadly.

"I was afraid of that Jethro. She's been through a traumatic situation and then getting shot twice. Give her time, and if she needs to talk about it just listen and try not to get upset. It will only make her feel worse."

"It's hard Ducky. They beat and tortured my little girl!" said Gibbs forcefully.

"I know Jethro, remember I've seen her medical file. But she will recover without any complication so the main thing right now is to reminder her that she is safe and loved."

"I'll do my best Duck."

"I know you will Jethro. You two are the best thing that could have happened for each other." Said Ducky truthfully. He really believed that with Allison Jethro had been given a second chance at raising the little girl he lost in Kelly.

-NCIS-

Later that night after Allison had taken another nap and eaten dinner the rest of the team arrived and spent time with Ali. Abby brought her another Puffalump Animal this one a white cat wearing a purple and white striped dress. Tony and Tim brought her several packages of Lego building sets, while Ducky and Palmer brought her several books. Ziva had spent the previous night baking and brought Ali some sweet treats that she and Talia used to make.

After spending an hour or so with Allison, Tony, Tim and Abby began gathering their things.

"Ali, we need to go now. We've made previous plans for this evening and I'm afraid we can't cancel." said Abby as she came over beside Ali's bed.

Tony and Tim had been helping Ali build one of her Lego sets when Abby came over to the bed.

"Ohhhh well...I guess if you have to Abby." said Ali as she started to pout a little.

"Now little one, don't act like that. What we're working on is a big surprise for someone very special." said Abby as she leaned in and kissed Allison's forehead. "I promise we will come back tomorrow and spend more time with you."

"Ohhhh ok, if you say so. Does Ducky, Palmer and Ziva have to leave too?" asked Allison as she looked at the three.

"Of course not Ktantonet, we will stay as long as you wish." answered Ziva as she came over to Allison's bed.

After another hour or so Ducky noticed that Allison was starting to get sleepy and called a halt to whatever Ziva and Palmer were doing with Allison, pulling over the chair beside Ali's bed. As the last of the toys and books were put away, Gibbs handed Allison a bottle just as Ducky started his story. Half way through the story Gibbs looked over and saw that Ali was asleep against the pillows. He gently took the half finished bottle from her hand, slipping her pacifier in her mouth then moved the bed down.

As Ducky finished his story Palmer and Ziva gathered their coats and things and were waiting by the door as he rose and walked over to them.

"Thanks for coming everyone. And tell DiNozzo, Tim and Abby that I'll stop by sometime tomorrow and inspect their progress." said Gibbs.

"You know Jethro, you can leave her alone for a while. The hospital will take very good care of her." said Ducky as he put on his coat.

"I know Duck, but not yet."

"As you wish Jethro, just remember she's safe and healing now. You'll need to give her some space so she can get her confidence back and not rely on you so much."

"I will Ducky, I will" answered Gibbs as he looked back at the woman asleep in the bed.

With a sigh Ducky took Ziva's arm and called. "Come Mr. Palmer, let us take our leave. Call us if you need us Jethro." and with that the older man led Ziva out the door with Palmer following close behind.

"Good night, Agent Gibbs" called Jimmy as he hurried to catch up with Ducky and Ziva.

"Night Palmer." said Gibbs then closed the door and went back to sit down in the chair beside Allison's bed.

The hospital staff had offered to bring in a cot so he could sleep comfortably but they soon discovered that Gibbs was never far from Allison's beside so they had brought in an extra pillow and blankets and soon he was making himself comfortable in the chair beside Allison's bed. 


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 16

Ali stayed in the hospital for another four days and in that time Gibbs never left Ali's side until finally on third afternoon Director Vance called him into NCIS Headquarters. There was a problem with another case and Gibbs was needed to be the lead agent in raid. So after a lot of discussion Gibbs finally left promising to get back as soon as he could.

Allison had walked the hallways several times but only with Gibbs by her side so just after Gibbs left the nurses noticed that Ali was getting fidgety without Gibbs in her room.

"Ali, how about we do you're walk early today?" asked the day nurse as she entered Ali's room.

"Without Daddy?" asked Allison as she looked around and then got a mischievous look on her face. "Can we go down to the garden?"

"I don't see why not, just as long as you go slowly." Answered the nurse.

Ali had been taken off the heart monitors all but one of her IV's by the second day and now they were just watching her for her for concussion symptoms and a few of her cuts that were slow in healing. Occasionally Ali still had moderate to severe headaches and when they happened she was miserably. So after a quick change and snack the nurse helped Ali dress for her walk.

She had mostly just been wearing Gibbs's old shirts, socks and her diapers, but when she walked she put on sweatpants, robe and slippers. As she sat on the side of the bed waiting for the nurse to finish checking her temperature and blood pressure Ali started to get excited and began swinging her feet.

"Calm down little one, or we're not going to be able to walk." Said the nurse with a laugh.

"Sorry" mumbled Ali around the thermometer in her mouth.

"It's alright, just remember to take it slowly Ok?" she answered as she removed the thermometer and patted her leg. "Alright, ready sweetie?"

At Ali's nod the nurse grabbed her gently around the waist and held her as she slid off the bed. She wobbled for a few minutes that stood on her own.

"Feeling ok?" asked the nurse as she quickly look her up and down. For the most part Allison was honest with them when asked a question about how she was feeling but sometimes when she got overly excited she tended to exaggerate the truth about how she felt.

At Allison's nod the nurse looked at her and raised her chin a little "Allison?"

Allison sighed then answered truthfully. "A little dizzy but not bad."

"And your head?"

"A four and a half or five" answered Ali.

Ever since she had first woken up they had been using the pain scale to judge her headaches. So far she had only made it up to a six or seven, so a four or five was a great improvement.

"Ok now remember, slow and steady. No need to rush."

"Yes ma'am." Answered Ali as they started to make their way towards the door.

When they made it to the hall Ali was greeted with several calls of hello and a few "Where's Gibbs?"

"Back at NCIS, the Director needed him." Answered Ali then kept slowly making her way down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway Ali leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to come, when the doors opened and Ali entered she grabbed hold of the nurse's hand as the elevator started to move. By the time they reached the small garden Ali was moving very slowly so it was with a grateful sigh that she sank down on the nearest empty bench.

They sat for nearly an hours with Ali enjoy the warmth of the sun on her face until her nurse noticed that Ali looked a little sleepy. As they exited the garden a loud commanding voice rang out.

"Allison Grayson, what do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Gibbs as he walked quickly to the woman's side.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I just wanted to come see the garden before I left and you never….." stammered Ali.

"Actually Agent Gibbs it's my fault. Allison was getting antsy after you left so I suggested a walk to try and calm her down. When she asked to come down to the garden I didn't see any harm. She's actually done remarkably well for her first longer walk."

"And your head?" asked Gibbs as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Only a four and a half Daddy, I promise" whispered Allison.

At that Gibbs pulled her against his chest and she gratefully wrapped her arms around his waist. He might be a little upset with her but he wasn't mad, mostly just concerned. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Gibbs noticed that Allison was leaning heavily against him.

"Are you ready to head back baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he kissed the top of her head.

At her slight nod Gibbs gently moved her back and look down into her face. "Do you need us to get a wheelchair or do you want to try and walk back."

"I wana try and walk daddy." Mumbled Allison

"Alright let's go back baby girl" said Gibbs then started walking towards the elevator.

By the time they made it back to Allison's room she was leaning heavily against Gibbs and he gently lifted her into the bed then covered her with the blankets.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I didn't think the walk would wear her out so much." Said the nurse as she looked at the woman in the bed.

Allison had been asleep before Gibbs had finished taking off her shoes and covering her with the blanket.

"It's ok, it was probably my fault as well. I've been a little over protective of her since she's gotten hurt and I haven't let her do much. She was just testing her boundaries."

"Well I guess we all learned a lesson, she can walk in the garden but she needs to ride to and from." Said the nurse with a smile.

"Well hopefully she won't be here much longer but you're right about one thing. She needs to be outside in the fresh air. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome Agent Gibbs, she's a very special woman." Said the nurse as she looked at the woman in the bed then left.

"I'm sorry daddy" whispered Allison softly.

"Its ok baby girl, I'm not mad. I just wish you had said something earlier" answered Gibbs as he softly kissed her forehead. Then at her frown he leaned back and asked. "What's wrong Ali?"

"My tummy hurts" whimpered Allison.

"Let me see if I can find something for you." Said Gibbs then kissed her again and left to ask for a ginger ale at the nurse's station.

He returned a few minutes later with a Ginger Ale and quickly opened it pouring it into one of her bottles then handed it to Allison. She drank about half of it before falling asleep again, then Gibbs took the bottle, replacing it with her pacifier and sat down beside her bed to watch.

-NCIS-

Ali's little trip down to the garden extended her stay by one day but by the weekend Allison had made enough progress that Dr. Evanson released her with strict instructions for lots of rest and very little if any work. So early Saturday evening the whole team arrived at the hospital to help bring Allison home.

Allison had been sitting on the bed talking to Tim and Tony when Dr. Evanson finally arrived in the room.

"Well I hear someone ready to leave us." Said Dr. Evanson as he entered the room.

"Yes sir! I want to go home please." Called Allison as she started bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Well let's see how you're doing then I'll go have Julie get the papers ready so you can go home." Answered Dr. Evanson with a smile.

This earned a return smile from Allison then she settled down while he checked her head, shoulder, side, arms and hands. After a few minutes he put his stethoscope back around his neck and stepped back slightly.

"Well, I don't see any reason why you can't go home right now." Said Dr. Evanson, then all of a sudden he had his arms full of Allison as she launched herself at him.

"Ali, be careful!" said Gibbs as he came over beside the pair.

"Oh it's quite alright Agent Gibbs. I just wish all my patience's were all this grateful." Said the Doctor with a smile.

"Well I know she's been a….challenge to say the least." Smiled Gibbs.

"Not in the least. Considering everything she's been through she has done remarkably well. But I want you to remember you are to take it easily Allison. And if you have any more headaches your to come right back. Understand?" said the Doctor sternly.

"Yes sir, I promise."

"Good, now I'll go tell Julie to get your release papers ready and you should be out of here soon. Take care." Then he held his hand out to Gibbs. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Agent Gibbs, and take care of her."

"Oh believe me I will, and thank you for everything." Answered Gibbs as he shook the young Doctor's hand.

A few minutes later Julie entered and quickly went over everything with Gibbs getting both signatures on the release papers then handing them to Gibbs.

"Alright Ali, you're free to go." Said Julie as she hugged the woman.

"Thank you Julie, thank you for everything." Said Allison as she returned the hug.

"You're welcome love, and don't take this the wrong way but don't come back any time soon." Said Julie with a laugh as she left the room.

"Oh I won't believe me!" answered Ali as she jumped off the bed. "Can we go home now daddy, please, please!"

"Yes sweetie, let's get this show on the road." Said Gibbs as he wrapped his arm around Ali's waist and led her out of the room.

"Got it boss." Said Tony as he grabbed Allison bag and followed them out.

It took the large group about ten minutes to say goodbye to everyone that had taken care of Allison during her stay in the hospital so by the time they made it to the garage Ali was beginning to tire a little.

Gibbs helped Allison into the car as Tony and Tim stored Ali's things in the back of Gibbs's car. After getting everyone settled in the cars the made the forty-five minute drive home in which Allison fell asleep against the car door.

As Gibbs pulled into Ali's driveway he looked over at the woman asleep in the front seat. She had been through a hellish past week and still had a way to go until she was totally recovered but she was making great progress. The gash in her side had healed enough that she didn't have to wear a bandage anymore and the only real indication of her ordeal was the bandage and the sling on her right shoulder. Her headaches had finally stopped but they still wanted her to take it easy for a while. As Ducky knocked on the window Gibbs reached over and gently put his hand on Ali's shoulder.

"Sweetie, we're home." Called Gibbs softly.

"Home?" mumbled Allison sleepily.

"Yes baby girl, home. Do you need me to carry you?" asked Gibbs as he stroked her face.

"No, I can walk daddy" answered Allison as she sat up and then looked around.

At that Ducky opened the door and helped her get out and soon both men were walking with her towards the house. Tony had just closed the trunk when he quickly caught up with Gibbs.

"Uhhh boss… what about Ali's surprise?" asked DiNozzo

"I seriously doubt that Allison will notice her surprise tonight Tony, matter of fact she might not even make it through dinner." answered Gibbs as he watched Allison and Ducky make their way slowly towards Ali's front door.

"Do you want me to get take out boss?" asked Tony as he followed Gibbs eyes.

Ali was leaning heavily on Ducky and he seriously doubted that Allison could make it until they fixed dinner, even a quick one.

"It might be best, here let me take the bag and take Tim with you. Get our usual but make Ali's something light, possible just some noodles or rice."

"Got it boss, Come on McGee. We're going on a food run." called Tony as he handed Gibbs Ali's bag then he and Tim left.

A few minutes later Gibbs and Ducky settled Ali on the couch, and twenty minutes later Tony and McGee returned with their food. Gibbs fixed Ali a plate and brought it to her as everyone else settled at Ali's dinning room table.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Dinner's ready." said Gibbs as he gently shook the woman.

Ali opened her eyes, looked at Gibbs then tried to get up off the couch.

"No need baby girl. I've got you a plate right here. Just sit up a little so you can eat comfortably." said Gibbs, then helped Allison sit up a little more then placed a lap tray in front of her.

"Would you eat with me Gibbs?" asked Ali as she picked up her fork.

"Sure baby girl, just let me get my plate" he patted her leg then returned to the table to get his plate. When he returned he sat down beside Ali and ate quietly. Ali ate about half of her plate before she just started pushing her food around.

"Ali, are you full?" asked Gibbs as he looked over at the woman. She had done really we eating half of her food and he didn't want to push her and get her sick.

"Yes daddy" said Ali as she push her plate away from her.

"Alright, then lets get you upstairs and put to bed."

At Allison's quiet nod Gibbs knew he made the right decision. Allison very rarely gave into a suggestion to going to bed early unless she was tired or feeling bad. So after taking his and Ali's plate back to the kitchen Gibbs lead a very tired Ali upstairs and after changing her diaper and clothes put her to bed.

Then Gibbs returned downstairs everyone had finished eating and their plates in the kitchen. Tony and Palmer were doing the dishes while everyone else waited in the living room.

"Hey boss, do you want us to leave now?" asked Tony.

"Well actually DiNozzo, I was hoping some of you would stay and help me put the finishing touches on Ali's play set." asked Gibbs as he looked at the assembled group.

Of course boss. Hey McBuilder, autopsy gremlin. Hurry up, we're going to finish up Ali's play set."

"Don't yell Tony, you will wake Ali." said Ziva then smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Yeah!" yelled Tony as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Ziva, I sincerely doubt that even DiNozzo's yelling could wake Ali right now."

"But what if she has a nightmare boss?"

"I turned on her music and have the monitor right here" said Gibbs as she held up the remote of Ali's monitor.

"Great boss, so what do you want me to work on?" asked Tony as headed towards the backyard.

Gibbs had installed several outside light so they could keep working even after the sun set. Two hours later Gibbs said that the playset was finished so after cleaning up and putting everything away. Everyone got ready to leave promising that they would return tomorrow as Gibbs unveiled Ali's surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 17

Several of the team members called Gibbs the next morning asking about Ali until finally he relented and said they could come over but she was still asleep. Just before Tim and Abby arrived Ali had begun to awaken and Gibbs was upstairs getting her dress when they arrived. Gibbs was just helping her downstairs as they came into the living room and when Abby say her she squealed and ran to her.

"Ali, Ali! How are you feeling?" asked Abby as she gently hugged the woman.

"I'm getting there Abby." answered Ali with a sigh.

"Can, I help her down Gibbs while you get her breakfast?" asked Abby looking at Gibbs.

"Sure Abs, put her on the couch. There's a blanket on the back." answered Gibbs then shifted Ali's weight to Abby and when down in front of them to fix her breakfast.

Abby helped Ali down the rest of the stairs, settling her on the couch. A few minutes later Gibbs brought her breakfast on a tray placing it on her lap.

"Eat as much as you can Ali, then we'll see how you feel and decided about the rest of the day." said Gibbs as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes daddy" said Ali then began to eat.

Ali was able to eat about 2/3rds of her food before she sighed and pushed her plate away. Abby took her tray back to the kitchen, then returned followed by the rest of the team.

"Ali, do you feel like going outside for a little while?" asked Tony.

"Sure I guess so, why?" asked Ali as she started to move off the couch.

"Hold on baby girl, let me help you" said Gibbs as came over to her and helped her off the couch, then scooped her into his arms.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Ali as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Just hold on and close you eyes little one" said Ducky as he came over and patted her leg.

At Ducky's reassuring smile she smiled then closed her eyes and laid her head on Gibbs shoulder.

At Gibbs frown Ducky smiled and then laid a hand on his arm.

"She's fine Jethro, remember this is her first day home. Just give her time"

With this Gibbs nodded and carried Ali through the kitchen to the backyard. Everyone followed and soon they were all standing around Gibbs and Ali in her backyard facing her new play set.

"Ali baby, open you're eyes" whispered Gibbs against Ali's head.

Allison raised her head then opened her eyes, turning head to look at what everyone else was looking at. When she realized what it was she started jumping slightly in Gibbs's arms until he had to put her down or drop her.

"Oh guys, oh guys!" cried Ali as she bounced from person to person hugging each tightly.

"Do you like it Ali" asked Ziva as she held onto the woman.

"I love it Ziva! I can't believe that you guys would do this for me"

"It was Gibbs's idea, but we all wanted to work on it for you." said Tim.

Ali returned to Gibbs standing in front of him, then threw herself into his arms just giving him a second to catch her.

"Ohhhh Ali, your very welcome!" answered Gibbs with a laugh as he hugged her. "We wanted to give you a safe place to play and just be a kid when you want to."

"I love it Daddy! Everyone, really! May I go and play, please Daddy! Just for a little while, please! Please Daddy!" exclaimed Allison as she bounced slightly before them.

"I don't see why not sweetheart" asked Ducky as he looked at Gibbs. At his slight nod he added. "What would you like to do?"

"The swing please." said Allison as she looked at the bench swing.

"Then lets go swing baby girl." said Gibbs as he and Ducky lead Allison to the bench swing while everyone else went to play on the set.

With Gibbs and Ducky sitting on either side of Allison on the bench swing Ali watched as Abby and Ziva raced each other on the swings. Tim and Tony swung on the monkey bars while Palmer climbed the ladder and went down the slide.

After about twenty minutes of watching his younger team members play Gibbs looked down at Allison noticing she was leaning heavily against his side. He put a hand to the back of Ali's neck and gently rubbed her neck.

"You getting tired little one?" asked Ducky as he gently put a hand to the side of her face.

"A little bit Ducky" nodded Allison.

"Then how about we take you into the house and get cleaned up. Then we can fix lunch, and you can take a nap. How about that?"

At Allison's nod, Gibbs shift his position then pulled Allison into his arms. Slowly raising to his feet he started towards the house, then caught everyone attention and they stopped.

"Is Ali alright boss?" asked Tony as he dropped to the ground from the monkey bars.

"It's close to lunch time and Ali's getting a little tired. I figured I'd get her changed, get her lunch then put her down for a nap." answered Gibbs as he started towards the house again.

"Right boss, come on guys. We're on lunch duty." called Tony as he herded the other's toward the house.

While Gibbs cleaned up and changed Ali, Ziva organized a quick chicken stir fry with rice and about thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating. After everyone had eaten Gibbs took Allison back upstairs and put her down for a nap.

While Allison napped everyone cleaned up the house and did the weekend chores so by the time Allison awoke two hours later the house was clean and all the chores were done. While Allison slept Gibbs, Ziva and Abby went out and bought steaks and all the fixing for them to have another cookout for dinner.

After Ali woke she and Ziva made another desert while Gibbs and the guys made sure the grill and patio were ready for the cookout. After the desert was completed, the steaks marinading and the grill was ready light Gibbs and the rest of the team spent the rest of the afternoon watching television.

When it was time Gibbs and the guys grilled the steaks and potatoes while Abby, Ziva and Allison made the salad and drinks. When everything was ready they ate on the patio with Ali sitting in a lounge chair and everyone else either in a chair or at the table. After dinner, Palmer, Tim and Abby cleaned up while Tony set up the DVR and television for Allison's movie night. Tony had promised Ali a movie after she got home and planned to keep that promise. So with Gibbs permission he had brought two movie that he thought Ali might like.

After Gibbs brought Ali downstairs again and settled her on the couch, Tony settled down beside Ali and started the movie. Soon the opening credits were playing and everyone got involved in the movie. Ali was actually able to watch the entire movie only closing her eyes twice but opening them quickly when she noticed someone watching her.

When the movie ended Gibbs helped Ali back upstairs with everyone calling "goodnight" to her. About half way up the stairs Allison leaned in and whispered something in Gibbs ear and they turned around and came back down the stairs. Allison walked back over to the rest of the team who was still sitting in the living room.

"Guys, I know I'm not always the easiest person to get along with and my Adult Infantilism isn't easy for most people to understand. But I wanted to tell you how much it means to me that each of you have excepted me the way I am, and still treat me like a normal person and not a freak."

"Allison my sweet, we..." started Ducky then stopped as she held up her hand.

"Ducky please, let me finish. I need to say this to everyone before I lose my nerve." said Allison, her eyes pleading with him to let her do this.

"Oh course my dear, continue" answered Ducky as he came over and kissed her on the forehead whispering "Never forget you are loved very much my sweet"

"Thank you Ducky" answered Allison quietly. "As I was saying. My own family pretty much ignores me unless absolutely necessary because of it, and every relationship I've ever tried to have has ended when they found out. Then when I was kidnapped, you came and rescued me and stayed with me in the hospital. Then you built me that wonderful play set. What I'm trying to say is that if you wouldn't mind I'd like to consider you all my second family?"

While she had been talking Gibbs came up silently behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. When Ali finished her speech she leaned into Gibbs arms, resting her head against his chest. Everyone sat looking at Ali and Gibbs for only a second then converged on them encircling her in a group hug.

"Alright guys, enough. Let's let Ali breath." said Gibbs and a few minutes later everyone let them go and stepped back. Ducky moved in front of the two of them as the others moved to stand behind him.

"My dear Allison Grayson. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you are most defiantly a part of our family and that each and everyone of us love you very much and would never consider treating you any differently." said Ducky sincerely.

As Allison looked at Ducky and the faces behind him he could see the truth in their eyes. They didn't consider her freak and would do want ever was necessary to protect her.

"Thank you guys, all of you" answered Ali her voice slightly shaking.

"Now I think someone needs to get to bed before she falls asleep on her feet." said Tony as he stepped out from behind Ducky and the others and stood in front of Allison.

"You know you're getting mighty bossy all of a sudden Tony?" said Ali with a smile.

"As an older brother I'm entitled." answered Tony with a smile.

"Older? Really?" asked Allison as she moved slightly out of Gibbs's arms.

"Alright maybe not older, but big brother" answered Tony with his usual DiNozzo flair.

"Alright DiNozzo, that's enough. But he's right baby girl, you do need to get you're rest." said Gibbs as pulled her back against his chest then turned her around and started leading her back upstairs. "Tell everyone good night again Ali"

"Night everyone, and thank you again!" called Allison as she and Gibbs reached the top of the stairs.

"Night squirt." called Tony.

"Sweet dreams, Ktantonet!" called Ziva.

"Night, night Ali" called Abby.

"Good night, my sweet Allison" called Ducky.

"Night Allison" called Tim and Palmer together.

Allison turned back and waved but was immediately grabbed by Gibbs and pulled into her room. Twenty minutes later Gibbs had Allison bathed, diapered and put to bed with a bottle. Allison was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow so Gibbs just watched her for a few minutes then turned off the light and left.

Everyone was still there when Gibbs came back downstairs, so he took the offered coffee cup from Ducky then took a seat.

"I want to thank you guys for being there for Ali tonight." said Gibbs as he took a sip then looked at each member of his team.

"No problem boss, I'm glad we were there for her." said Tim

"Awww well it's getting late and I think we should be heading home" said Ducky as he put his tea cup down and stood.

Everyone soon followed grabbing their coats, scarfs and anything the brought with them. As Tim reached for the door Gibbs spoke again.

"Listen guys, Ali would like you to know that you each have a room here if you ever need one" said Gibbs as he stood watching as everyone stopped putting on their coats and turned to look at the man.

"Gee boss, I don't know what to say. Tell the squirt that we appreciate it" said Tony

"Just don't abuse it DiNozzo" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Right boss, night" answered Tony as he opened the door and led the group to their cars.

As Gibbs closed the door behind the last of his team he quickly survey the house, taking all the coffee mugs to the kitchen then locked up. He went up upstairs slowly stopping to check on Allison once more then heading to bed.

-NCIS-

That day started a routine for Ali that lasted for the next two weeks until she was released to return to work. When Gibbs return to work they arranged for Allison's neighbor to come over and spend the day with Ali until Gibbs or one of his team returned. Every night one of the team would either follow or meet Gibbs at Ali's house. Either helping Ali and Gibbs cook dinner or bringinh something with them. After that they would spend some time outside playing until it got dark then spending the rest of the night watching television until Ali's bedtime. As Gibbs got Ali ready for bed whoever was there that night cleaned up the kitchen then waited for Gibbs with a cup of coffee or tea. They talked for another hour or so then left and Gibbs locked up and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 18

Three days before Ali was scheduled to return to work she asked Gibbs is she could have a sleep over with the whole team. After consulting with everyone and getting their confirmation, Ali spent the rest of the time cleaning the house so that everyone's room was ready for the weekend event.

On Friday night between 5:30 and 6 everyone began to arrive at Ali's with food and an overnight bag. By the time Gibbs and Ducky arrived at 6:30 Ali was literally bouncing with excitement over having everyone over again.

During the week Mrs. Travis had a hard time keeping Ali from over doing things and finally had to threaten to call Gibbs is she didn't calm down and take a nap every day. In three days' time she cleaned six bedrooms plus the whole house from top to bottom only slowing down after Gibbs mentioned that she might be working too hard.

She knew the team didn't really care about how clean the house was but her Adult Allison had kicked in so she was in full fledge cleaning mode. At 2 o' clock Mrs. Travis had finally called a halt to all of Allison's cleaning insisting that she clean up and take a nap before everyone arrived. When she finally woke up a little after 5 o' clock Mrs. Travis changed her and then gave Ali a snack and left her waiting in the living room.

When Gibbs and Ducky arrived Ali ran out to meet them in the driveway wearing a knit sleeveless sundress and tennis shoes.

"Ducky, Ducky! You came, you came!" yelled Ali as she ran up and hugged the older man.

"Of course I did sweetheart, you didn't think I'd miss the sleepover did you?" asked Ducky as he hugged the woman back.

"Well I wasn't sure since you….." stammered Ali then stopped when he gently raised her chin.

"Allison my sweet, I may not be able to sleep on the floor but I will certainly have use of one of your rooms. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh yes! Of course. I knew you and Daddy wouldn't be sleeping on the floor anyway" said Allison happily as she started to pull Ducky towards the house.

"Oh thank you very much little one!" answered Gibbs with a playful swat to her bottom as she passed.

Ali had blossomed so much since that first weekend they'd spent together. Now she was openly affectionate with him and the whole team and seamed very comfortable in her "baby Ali" mode when she was home. She still reverted to Allison when she was in public but at home she was just Ali.

She'd started physical therapy and she was making great progress with very little limitations to her shoulder or side. So her doctor and said she could go back to desk work Monday, but she was still restricted from going out or actively working any cases. Which was actually fine with Ali because except for working with Gibbs and his team she preferred the behind the scenes desk work to the active stuff anyway.

So now everyone was her to help her celebrate her last weekend of being on medical leave. As they entered the house they were greeted by the rest of their team getting the food ready and placing it on the table.

"About time boss, thought we were going to have to reheat the food before you got here" said Tony as he came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of food.

"Watch it DiNozzo, we stopped by the bakery and got a surprise for Ali" said Gibbs as he pulled a box from behind his back.

"A surprise for me! Really daddy, really!" said Ali as she started bouncing around Gibbs.

"Calm down little one. You need to eat your dinner before you get the surprise" said Ducky his voice ringing with authority.

"Yes sir." Said Allison she calmed down and finished helping Ziva and Abby set the table.

Gibbs passed the box Tim who took the box into the kitchen for desert later. When everyone was sitting at the table eating Abby finally asked how her last doctor's appointment had gone.

"Great! On Monday morning I'm officially off medical leave! I just need to be careful with my shoulder and side but except for that he said I'm healthy." Answered Ali with pride.

"That's my girl! How about I call Sister Mary Margaret and ask if you can come bowling with us again?" asked Abby.

"Oh I don't know Abby. My arm still gets sore when I lift something heavy." Said Allison. And to be truthful it was a little sore now.

"That's ok Ali, you can still come and watch if you would like. We can work up to you throwing a ball slowly."

"I'd like that Abby, thank you." Said Ali with a smile. She had been afraid that because of her shoulder she might not be able to go bowling with Abby and the sisters again.

After that the conversation varied and soon everyone was eating and just enjoying everyone company. After dinner was through Tim and Ziva cleared the table while Gibbs went into the kitchen to get the desert. He and Ducky had stopped by a bakery close to NCIS and gotten Ali her new favorite cake. It was one that Ziva had tried to teach her how to bake but it never quite came out right so when they found the bakery that made it they placed an order. After work they picked up the cake and soon were headed home with the surprise.

Gibbs put the finishing touches on it and soon was carrying it into the dining room to be greeted by a squeal of delight from Allison.

"Oh daddy! Ducky! Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Said Allison as she hugged Ducky, then threw herself into Gibbs's arms as soon as he placed the cake on the table.

It was a two layer tres leches cake with strawberries and pineapple chunks around the edges with the words "Welcome Back Allison" written in cursive script.

"You're welcome angel. I know how much you like tres leches but had a hard time making it the last time you tried with Ziva" said Gibbs as he returned Ali's hug.

"Don't worry Ali, we can keep trying if you like. Even I have to keep practicing." Said Ziva.

"Yes please Ziva, and thank you." Said Ali as she moved out of Gibbs's arms and sat back down at the table.

After that desert was served and everyone ate their cake then helped cleaned up the kitchen. While they'd waiting for Gibbs and Ducky Tony and Tim had set up the DVR and television so the living room was waiting for them as they moved there. Gibbs made a fire while Palmer moved the coffee table and Ziva and Abby got the comforter and pillows out of the hall closet. After a few minutes the living room floor in front of the couches was a bundle of soft blankets and pillows that Abby, Ziva, Ali, Palmer, Tim and Tony spread out on with Gibbs and Ducky on the couches behind them.

As the movie started Ali looked behind her, then scrambled into Gibbs's arms giving him a quick hug. "Thank you for being my daddy Gibbs" whispered Ali as she squeezed his neck once more then returned to the comforter on the floor between Ziva and Tim. Before he could say anything the movie started and Ali was caught up in the latest DiNozzo classic.

As the first movie ended DiNozzo jumped up and said "Alright, who's up for some popcorn?"

"I am Tony, but..." started Ali but stopped as she blushed.

"It's alright sweetheart, why don't we go upstairs and take care of you while Tony makes the popcorn." said Gibbs as he stood up.

"Daddy may I have a coke with my popcorn please?" asked Ali as she stepped over everyone and came to stand in front of Gibbs.

"Sure baby girl, you've earned it. Now let's get you taken care of before Tony finishes with the popcorn." answered Gibbs as he swatted Ali's bottom and then headed quickly towards the stairs.

"Hey Daddy!" called Allison as she quickly followed him.

Five minutes later Allison and Gibbs returned downstairs with Allison in the lead, flopping down in her space on the comforter.

"I will, I win!" cried Ali as raised her arms in victory.

"Good job princess" laughed Gibbs as he sat back down on the couch.

Just then Tony returned with a tray of drinks and a large bowl of popcorn.

"Who's ready for some popcorn!" called Tony as he passed around the tray with the drinks then placed the bowl in the middle of the comforter. A few minutes later the second movie started and for the next two hours everyone watched the movie.

About halfway through the movie Ali moved from sitting against the couch to laying down on a pillow between Abby and Tim. As Ali's eyes drooped Gibbs reached over and handed Abby her pacifier and a blanket. Abby looked over at Ali, then smiled and took the pacifier gently pressing it to Ali's lips, then covered her with a blanket.

At the end of the movie Gibbs silently signaled that he wanted them to leave so carefully everyone got up and climbed over Ali trying not to wake her.

"I'll get her things for you Jethro." said Ducky quietly as stood up and made his way to her room. A few minutes later he returned and handed Gibbs Allison's night things. "Tell her goodnight for me Jethro." then patted Gibbs's shoulder and headed back towards the stairs.

"Thanks Ducky I will, and goodnight"

Gibbs slide off the couch and moved over to Allison's side quickly checking to see if she was wet. Since she was he gently rolled her on her back, quickly and efficiently changing her diaper then putting on her night clothes. Once she was ready for bed Gibbs rolled her back into her sleeping position and covered her with a blanket.

As everyone returned Gibbs pulled them to the side warning them "Don't stay up to late and wake Ali"

"Don't worry bossman we won't. Tim has a copy of her sleep music on an IPAD so she should be able to sleep" said Abby.

"Thanks Abs, and goodnight everyone." said Gibbs as he gently kissed her head then headed upstairs.

-NCIS-

The next morning Ducky and Gibbs made their way downstairs to find their six younger team members laying intertwined on the comforter under piles of pillows and blankets. Tony and Ziva were laying together with Ziva's head on Tony's chest, while Tim and Abby were laying front to back in each other's arms sharing a blanket. Palmer was on the right side edge of the comforter while Ali was squared in the middle where Gibbs had left her.

"Well looks like our young ones had a good time" said Ducky with a laugh.

"You think, Duck" smiled Gibbs. "Well I need to check Ali so their going to have to leave."

"Don't worry my friend, I'll take care of it." said Ducky then took a deep breath and called loudly. "Anthony! Timothy! Palmer!"

A few seconds later Tony, Tim and Palmer quickly jerked awake sitting up or jumping to their feet.

"Huh...What?" called Tony as he looked around quickly.

"Anthony, Gibbs need to change Ali so we need everyone to leave for a while." said Ducky.

"Ohhhh yeah sure Duck. Come on guys, boss needs to take care of Ali" said Tony as he literally dragged Ziva towards the stairs. Tim helped Abby up and as he passed nudged Palmer with his foot.

"Jimmy! Time to get up!" called Tim loudly.

Jimmy jumped up and staggeringly followed the others out of the room.

Ducky once again handed Gibbs the necessary item then headed towards the kitchen calling. "I'll start some coffee."

As Gibbs gently turned Ali over she opened her eyes and smiles at Gibbs around her pacifier.

"Morning angel"

"Morning daddy...daddy do you think everyone would be mad at me if tomorrow night we slept in our beds. I know it was my idea for the sleep over but I think I'm getting to old to sleep on the floor." said Ali as Gibbs finished changing her then helped her up off the floor.

"Of course not angel, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." said Gibbs just as the younger members returned.

"Mind what Gibbs?" asked Ziva as she reached for a coffee mug that Ducky was carrying in.

"Ali was wondering if you would mind not sleeping on the floor tonight?" said Gibbs.

"Of course not Ali!" called Abby as she came over and hugged the woman. "This is your special weekend and we can do whatever you like. Do you want us to stay?"

"Oh yes Abby please! I'm just not sure my back can take another night on the floor" laughed Ali

"Then tomorrow we have our sleep over in our beds"

"Thanks Abs, now can we get breakfast I'm hungry"

"Sure thing angel as soon as we straighten up the living room" answered Gibbs.

"Daddy, can I fix breakfast for everyone, there's something I'd like to make" asked Ali

"Sure thing Ali. How about you girl's fix breakfast while the guys straighten up the living room" said Gibbs.

"Thanks daddy! Come on Abby, Ziva. It's the one thing I can make from scratch"

"Then by all means show us Ktantonet" said Ziva as she took Ali's arm and lead her towards the kitchen.

The guys quickly pick up the pillows, blankets and comforter off the floor and then replaced the furniture. Ten minutes later Ali called "Breakfasts ready" then everyone converged in the dinning room just as Ali, Abby and Ziva brought a platter to the table.

"Smells wonderful Allison" said Ducky as he sat down at the table.

"What is it squirt?" asked Tony as he picked up a plate and sniffed.

"DiNozzo! They are called breakfast burrito's and there quite good" answered Ziva as she took the plate from him and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" yelled Tony as he rubbed his head.

"Thank you Ziva. DiNozzo behave yourself" said Gibbs as he sat down beside Ali.

"It's ok daddy. I know I'm not known for my cooking but this is the one thing I do actually pretty well" said Allison as she made a face at DiNozzo then put two burrito's on her plate and started eating.

Tony reached over and took a breakfast burrito from the platter then took a bite. "Sorry squirt, these are actually pretty good" said Tony as he took another bite then grabbed another burrito from the platter.

After that talking stopped and everyone enjoyed Allison's breakfast. Since the girls cooked breakfast the guys cleaned up as Ali, Abby and Ziva showered and dressed. After everyone was showered and dressed they spent the rest of the morning doing the chores around Allison's house and after lunch they spent the rest of the day playing in the backyard. Dinner was another joint effort and then they spent the night watching college football. That night everyone retired to their bedroom. Sunday was a carbon copy of the previous day except that Abby and Ziva made breakfast and the household chores were done at Gibbs house.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 19

On Monday morning Gibbs woke at his usual time and after starting the coffee went back upstairs to wake Allison. Since this was her first day back to work they had forgone their nightly ritual in favor of Allison showering in the morning. So after waking Ali and a quick change Gibbs helped Ali with her shower then left her to dress on her own.

After he left Ali's room he went to his and dressed then headed downstairs just as everyone was emerging from their rooms. A few minutes Ali appeared wearing her work clothes.

"Wow Ali! Lookin Good!" called Tony as she headed down the stairs.

"Don't sound so surprised Tony. I'm going back to work today so it's Allison."

"Sorry Allison" said Tony.

As Gibbs looked up he could tell why Tony had said what he did. Allison definitely looked different than she usually did. Today she was wearing a dark blue skirt, with pantyhose and small black heels. A light blue shirt dress shirt with a navy blue jacket over it. He had to say that when she tried she could really look professional. And even at nearly fifty she still looked good.

"Why so dressed up sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he handed her a glass of juice as she entered the kitchen.

"I've called a meeting with my staff today. I think it's about time I took care of a few things that have been going on at the office while I've been away."

"Good for you sweetheart" answered Gibbs as she kissed her head then returned to cooking breakfast.

As the others entered the kitchen Gibbs passed them a plate, then they headed for the table to eat. Soon everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking about what they had to do that morning at work. When everyone finished Ali helped Gibbs clean up the kitchen as the others went up back upstairs to get dressed. They were just finishing up the kitchen when everyone descended the stairs and the mad rush to get their stuff and get out the door occurred.

Tony, Gibbs and Ali were the last to leave with Gibbs locking up and walking Ali to her car.

"Have a good day sweetheart. I'll call you later on" said Gibbs as he kissed her on the head and then closed her car door.

They watched as Ali pulled out then headed towards their own cars.

"She sure is different boss" said Tony as they got to his car first.

"That's because she's Allison Tony. This Allison I don't think you've encountered before."

"Well I sure don't envy her staff at work when she's like that." Answered Tony as he opened, then got in his car.

"Oh believe me she can be a little spitfire, but she's fair so they'll get only what they deserve." Said Gibbs as he closed Tony's door.

Tony rolled down the window and answered before starting the car. "Well better them then me, see you at work boss" called Tony as he pulled out.

Gibbs watched as DiNozzo left then made his way to his car wondering if maybe he should may put in an appearance at Allison's office today. Deciding not to Gibbs unlocked his car door then got in. If he showed up it would only undermined Allison's authority in her office and she needed to deal with whatever was going on herself. He had complete confidence in Allison's ability to handle whatever was going on herself but he was going to call her after lunch just to see how she was feeling. With a smile on his face he started the car and headed towards NCIS headquarters to see what the new day brought them.

-NCIS-

The office was in total chaos when Allison arrived so when she entered everything stopped. Looking around she saw several of her staff were huddled around one desk and the rest were eating or drinking at their desk with documents in full view.

"I want this office cleaned up and organized in twenty minutes and everyone to meet me in the conference room within the hours. Bring the cases you're working on I want to review where you are on them." Said Allison then left to go to her office.

Allison watched from behind closed doors with her shades slightly opened as her office became a whirlwind of activity. In the twenty minutes allotted time the office was tidy and each individual staff member was working feverishly at their desk.

At the allotted time everyone was waiting in the conference room when Allison arrived. She went to the head of the table, looking over her staff then started her speech.

"I feel like I need to introduce myself to some of you who might not know who I am. My name is Allison Grayson, Dr. Allison Grayson. You can call me Allison or Dr. Grayson, and I'm the head of this department. I realize that some of you might not have seen me before because I have recently spent such little time in the office. Well that's about to change, since my personal life has become settled I feel it's time I take care of a few things that I have noticed that needs changing around the office."

"First and foremost there is going to be a change in the attitude and treatment of the newer staff members. Bullying is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. Secondly we are all adults here so I expect everyone to act like one. If anyone has a problem feel free to come to me and we will work it out or figured out a transfer."

"And lastly I've noticed that there seams to be a general laxity about the office. Our department has been put in charge of some very important documents and should be treated as such. So from now on there is to be no more eating or drinking at your desks while working on the documents. You each have a thirty minute lunch and two fifteen minute breaks which you can use to take care of any physical needs you might have. If you must have something to drink at your desk please make sure it has some sort of cover or lid. Now if you would leave your case files on the table I'll look through and then return them to you." finished Allison as she finally sat down in the head chair and pulled the closes stack of files towards her. With that her staff quietly filed out leaving their files on the table.

-NCIS-

It was well after 1 o' clock before Gibbs was able to call and check on Allison. He first tried her work number not getting an answer on the third try he finally ended up calling her cell phone number. Allison finally heard it on the fourth ring and spent a few minutes rummaging under the files on the table before she found it and finally answered it.

"Grayson" called Allison as she put the call on speaker and went back to reading the files.

"Allison sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs

"Daddy...I mean Gibbs? You called?" said Allison as she quickly picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"Of course I did baby girl. How has your day been?"

"Ohhhh fine really, just very busy." answered Ali with a sigh.

"Did you meet with your staff?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, and I explained they way I wanted things to be from now on. So now I'm going through their files to see how much work they have actually done."

"Have you had a chance to eat lunch yet?" asked Gibbs but he had a feeling he knew what Allison's answer was going to be before she even said anything.

"No Daddy I haven't. Ohhhh damn, it's after 1 o' clock and I've been really busy and forgot."

"Then I expect you to finish the file you're working on then return the ones that are finished. Take the rest to your office and wait for me there. I'm sending someone over with lunch and I expect you to eat it before they leave." said Gibbs as he quickly scribbled a note and waved DiNozzo over to him. He handed Tony then note then watched as he grabbed his coat and left.

"But Daddy..." started Allison

"Allison Desirea Grayson" said Gibbs firmly cutting her off mid sentence.

"Yes sir" answered Allison softly.

"Now do as you're told and we will talk about this tonight."

"Yes sir...and Gibbs?" asked Allison shyly.

"Yes baby girl." said Gibbs softly.

"Thank you." said Allison quickly then hung up the phone.

Gibbs smiled at the dial tone then hung up. Even at work she still needed someone to take care of her.

Twenty minutes later DiNozzo arrived at Allison's office and went straight to her office. As told she was sitting at her desk waiting for her lunch to arrive and when he handed it over she opened it and promptly started eating. DiNozzo sat watching Allison eat as much as she could and when she'd finished he took what was left and rewrapped it.

As he got up he came over and kissed Ali on the forehead saying softly "Sorry squirt"

"It's not you're fault Tony it's mine. I should have watched the time and eaten sooner. Is he really mad at me?"

"Not so much mad Ali as concerned. We all are, little one" answered Tony truthfully.

When they all heard Gibbs's one sided conversation they soon realized that Allison hadn't eaten yet and probably had been working since she'd meet with her staff earlier that morning. They each had been ready to jump if Gibbs had called to them and luckily it had been him.

"Well I'll face it tonight when I get home, but let him know that I'm sorry Ok?" said Allison sincerely wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Will do squirt. Now get back to work so you can finish all of that before you go home" said Tony as he motioned to the stack of files on the credenza behind Ali's desk. "You know Gibbs isn't going to let you take those home with you."

"I know, and Tony...Thanks"

"No problem Dr. Grayson, and take care" said Tony loudly as he opened the door and left Ali's office.

He had known that her entire staff would be wondering just who he was and what he was doing here. So he used her title and made it sound official so they would think it was related to the case they had just worked. If and when Ali was ready to tell them about her relationship with Gibbs, himself and the rest of the team they would find out from her. Not from some overhead gossip behind closed doors.

-NCIS-

Working straight through with only an occasional bathroom break Allison was able to finish going through all the files leaving little notes in some. At 5:30 Ali was able grab her bag and the last of the files and leave her office. On her way out she dumped the files on each of the agents desk then called "Goodnight" as she left.

The drive took forty five minutes to get home and even with traffic she still beat Gibbs. Ali quickly changed into her "baby mode" clothes, got herself a bottle then sat down on the couch to watch television.

That's where Gibbs found her when he got home around 6:30 that night. He had called to her when he first came in, not getting a response he quickly entered to find her asleep on the couch with the television still on. As he sat down carefully beside her he noticed how tired she looked and decided to forgo her play session outside tonight and just let her rest on the couch watching TV. He gently rubbed her head until Ali finally opened her eyes.

"Hi baby girl" smiled Gibbs as he looked down at her.

"Hi daddy. I'm sorry about this afternoon" said Ali as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you are baby girl, but you have to eat. Remember you just got off medical leave." said Gibbs as he removed her arms and moved her back so he could see her face.

"I know" mumbled Ali softly.

At her pout Gibbs couldn't help but smile and she raised her chin to look at him saying. "How about we do this. We fix you snacks and some drinks that you can take to work and occasionally you're lunch. On the other days we make up a list of places that will deliver a nutritious lunch. We can try and see if we they'll let us place a couple of standing orders for you so all you have to do is call and tell them what you want and they'll deliver it. But you have to stop working and eat your lunch. If you don't eat it all bring it home for a snack or whatever later Ok?

With this said Ali once again threw her arms around Gibbs's neck and whispered "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome baby girl. How about we have some more of Ziva's chicken stir fry and then spend the rest of the night on the couch. You look like you're tired."

"I am Daddy" said Ali softly

"Alright then, let's get dinner warmed up then eaten so we can spend the rest of the night cuddling." said Gibbs with a playful swat

"Yes sir!" said Ali then jumped up and raced towards the kitchen.

After dinner was warmed up, eaten and the kitchen cleaned Gibbs and Ali spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch watching television with Ali finally falling asleep against his chest and Gibbs carrying her upstairs to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Gibbs's New Girl

By Rena Mason

Chapter 20

After that everything settled into a routine. Gibbs and Ali were able to contact several business which were willing to set up a standing order for her so all she had to do was call and lunch would be delivered between 12 or 12:30. If the weather was nice Ali sometimes ate outside in a small park that she'd found near her office. If one of the team members were free and in the area they sometimes stopped by and ate with Ali in the park. At the office they all kept their relationship very profession, so no one at the office found out.

In the upcoming months Allison's office worked several more cases with Gibbs and NCIS and even once with Fornell and the FBI but nothing as dramatic as the first case. As promised Tim took Ali to the Smithsonian, spending almost three weeks there before moving on to the other sights of Washington. Tony continued to introduce Ali to the movie classics even throwing in a horror flick until it caused Ali nightmares and Gibbs put a stop to it. Limiting her movies to nothing rated higher than PG. Working with Ziva Ali became fairly proficient at cooking several Israeli dishes and even began venturing to try cooking other things. With Abby Allison started volunteering with several of her organization and soon discovered her love of building things, which turned into another thing she and Gibbs could do together. With Ducky and Palmer Ali discovered an interest in physical medicine, in which both men were more than happy to help her explore. Encouraging and helping her take several online course in biology and chemistry.

As the holiday's rolled around Gibbs and the other's wanted them to be very special for Allison since this would be the first real holiday's she'd had with a family. So the house was cleaned, decorated and everyone came over and had a big Thanksgiving weekend with them pigging out on lots of food and fun.

Christmas was an all-out celebration with everyone converging on Allison's house the weekend after Thanksgiving. A major trip to store had them almost buying out all the Christmas decorations as soon as they were put out. Over the next weekend Ali's house was bedecked inside and out in the Christmas spirit. Christmas Eve was a big deal with the team converging once again at Ali's, moving their traditional Christmas celebration out of MTAC to Ali's house. The night ended with another sleepover, with Gibbs and Ali surprising them the next morning with a special Christmas breakfast. After breakfast Abby convinced everyone to go with her to Christmas morning mass at the Sister's church. After they returned home the presents were opened and rest of the day was spent enjoying family and friends.

On New Year's Eve once again the team was at Allison's having a cookout then watching the fireworks on Ali's patio even shooting off a few themselves. They stayed up watching the midnight countdown, toasting the New Year in at midnight then heading up stairs to bed.

As Ali integrated herself into the family Gibbs looked back at the changing dynamics of his little family. It wasn't often that such a wonderful thing came out of a tragedy but this time it had. When he'd gotten the call of a dead marine last year he had no idea that his little family would grow but it had. Allison had become such an important part that he couldn't think of them without including her. Everyone had grown and changed including Allison but the most important thing was that now she had a family. One that loved and accepted her for the way she was.

-NCIS-

Author's Notes: In closing I just had to say a very big THANK YOU! To everyone who has read, favorite, followed or reviewed my little story. Most of the reviews have been very nice and I appreciate the feedback.

I'm sorry about this chapter being so short but I had already written everything I wanted to and I felt that if I tried to continue I would just be rambling. So I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hopefully will get the inspiration bug again soon.

Thanks again and a million thanks.

Rena Mason


End file.
